


Calineczka

by Entra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Slow Burn, hockey player! Otabek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entra/pseuds/Entra
Summary: Kazachstańscy hokeiści w połączeniu z Yurim Plisetskym na jednym lodowisku to zdecydowanie nienajlepszy pomysł.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Na potrzeby opowiadania Yuri ma 16 lat :)

„Yuri, przestań stać przy barierce i wchodź na lód”  
„Nie rozkazuj mi, nie widzisz że się rozgrzewam starucho!?”  
„Jedyne co widzę to to, że wpatrujesz się w telefon. Victor do ciebie nie wróci, nie dobijaj się oglądaniem jego zdjęć, zachowujesz się jak psychofan”  
„To że chwilowo trenuje z Japońskim prosiakiem to wcale nie znaczy, że nie wróci. Szybko mu się znudzi i przejrzy na oczy. A poza tym, wcale mi na tym nie zależy!” Yuri dumnie uniósł głowę i odgarnął z twarzy przydługie blond kosmyki. Zdradzał go tylko wykwitający na policzkach rumieniec.  
„No już się nie dąsaj tylko się pospiesz, bo od południa lodowisko jest zajęte”  
„Jak to zajęte? Dzisiaj?”  
„Yakow ogłaszał to wczoraj przed treningiem, gdybyś choć na moment odkleił się od telefonu, to byś wiedział. Od dzisiaj, przez trzy miesiące, dzielimy z kimś lodowisko, a że pora roku nie wskazuje na amatorów, to stawiam na jakiś trenujących sportowców” długi przeciągły dźwięk irytacji wyrwał się z gardła blondyna.  
„W lecie tłumy dzieci i ich rodziców, którym jedynie cudem udaje się ustać na lodzie. Kiedy widzę ich trzęsące się kolana, aż się we mnie gotuje. Latem zgraja amatorskich łyżwiarzy. Zimą przynajmniej można się pośmiać kiedy jakiś przygłup zaryje w lód”  
„Czasem zastanawiam się ile czasu zajmuje ci wymyślanie tych wrednych tekstów” odparła Mila i z szerokim uśmiechem podjechała do barierki, po czym zasłoniła ręka telefon, który cały czas dzierżył w dłoniach Yurio i gorączkowo przesuwał w dół tablicę Victora Nikiforowa.  
„Zabieraj łapę starucho!”  
„Natychmiast wchodź na lód albo idę do Yakowa”  
„Możesz po drodze przynieść mi wodę z szatni donosicielko”  
„Yuri Plisetsky! Co ty jeszcze robisz poza lodowiskiem!!?” Głośny krzyk Yakowa rozniósł się po całej hali, odbijając się od ścian i rozchodząc się po głowie Yuriego jak głos z koszmarów.  
„No już idę” zaburczał pod nosem chłopiec i odrzucił telefon na leżącą na ławce bluzę w cętkowane wzory. Nie minęły dwie godziny gdy Mila ledwie powłócząc nogami zjechała z tafli i jęcząc głośno o swoich dwóch, dopiero co, świeżo pomalowanych paznokciach, ruszyła do szatni.  
„Przed 14 zejdź z lodowiska Yuri” poinformował go krótko trener. Jednak młody Rosjanin nie zamierzał marnować nawet minuty, która mogłaby być poświęcona na trening i pomimo zbliżającej się nieubłaganie godziny 14, nie zaprzestawał jazdy. Nie istniał dla niego inny sens życia poza walką o zwycięstwo. Nigdy wcześniej Yuri Plisestky nie przykładał się do treningów. Było wiadomym, ze jest niezwykle utalentowany i ciężka, żmudna praca nie jest mu potrzebna w takim stopniu jak innym. Od dziecka miał wrodzony talent do jazdy na łyżwach. Przychodziło mu to z niezwykłą wręcz łatwością i przyjemnością. Gdy w wieku trzech lat, razem z dziadkiem dziarsko wszedł na lodowisko, od razu było widać, że jest to coś czemu powinien poświęcić swoje życie. Podczas gdy inne dzieci długimi godzinami zaliczały upadki i próbowały jeździć z wielkim plastikowym pingwinem jako podporą, mały Yuri przejeżdżał obok z lekkością i gracją patrząc na kolegów z wyższością. Nigdy nie był skromny, to fakt, ale też nie miał ku temu powodów. „Widziałeś dziadku!? Widziałeś?” pytał gorączkowo starszego mężczyznę podjeżdżając do barierki i ledwo sięgając jej wierzchołka krótkimi rączkami, podciągał się do góry, zaraz po każdym udanym okrążeniu, a jego serce pękało z dumy, gdy widział uśmiechniętą twarz ukochanego członka rodziny. Jego pochwały i wsparcie sprawiały, że determinacja rosła, a czerwone od mrozu i wysiłku policzki przybierały odcień szkarłatu. Następnie ręka w rękę przechadzali się po świątecznych straganach pełnych ozdób, perliście błyszczących świecidełek i słodkich pyszności. Mały Yuri popijał gorącą czekoladę i zajadał się wiśniowymi ciastkami upieczonymi wcześniej przez dziadka. Najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że ta rozrywka nigdy mu się nie znudziła, a z upływem czasu przerodziła w życiową pasję. Teraz jednak coś się zmieniło. Po raz pierwszy utalentowany rosyjski tygrys poczuł się zagrożony. Nie chodziło jedynie o to, że był to jego seniorski debiut, coś innego, lub raczej ktoś inny zaprzątał mu głowę. Ten ktoś pozbawił go głównego rywala, trenera, osobę dla niego bardzo ważną, przynajmniej dla jego sportowej kariery. Kto wie, być może ta osoba będzie miała czelność pozbawić go przyszłego zwycięstwa. Imię tej oto osoby, tak jak i jego brzmiało Yuri, chociaż on wolał nazywał go japońskim prosiakiem. Tak było prościej, nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że ten osobnik mógł nosić to samo szlachetne imię co on. Jednak to właśnie pod jego wpływem Yuri postanowił zmienić swoje postępowanie i poświęcić cały swój wolny czas na ciężki, morderczy trening. Mila była w szoku, Yakow pozytywnie zaskoczony, jednak widać było, że oboje się martwią. Widzieli jeszcze więcej determinacji, zawziętości i nienawiści w zielonych oczach chłopca, a to mogło oznaczać tylko kłopoty. Niespodziewany wyjazd Victora źle podziała na nich wszystkich, ale zdecydowanie najgorzej na Yuriego. Jego nienawiść do otaczającego świata osiągnęła maksimum. Stał się tykającą bombą, która mogła wybuchnąć przy najdelikatniejszym dotknięciu. Pozdzierane, obolałe stopy powoli zaczęły odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa, dlatego niespiesznie podjechał do wyjścia z tafli i pochylając się do przodu, rozwiązywał sznurówki łyżew. Złote włosy opadały kaskadami, zakrywając jego twarz.  
„Przesuń się panienko” usłyszał nad sobą niski ponury głos. Krew zawrzała w jego żyłach, a natychmiastowa wściekłość znalazła ujście w wyrazie twarzy. Podniósł szybko głowę i spojrzał przed siebie. Stał tam niezbyt wysoki chłopak, niewiele starszy od niego, chodź jego rozmiary wydawały się sporo większe przez strój, który miał na sobie. Jego ciemne włosy zaczesane były do tyłu, mimo to kilka niesfornych kosmyków wystawało, opadając na czoło. Brązowe, pełne spokoju oczu patrzyły prosto na niego. Zrównoważona twarz, pozbawiona jakichkolwiek emocji naprzeciwko wściekłej miny blondyna. Yuri wyglądał jak rozwścieczony kot, gotowy rzucić się na swoja ofiarę, brakowało jedynie charakterystycznego kiwania zadkiem. Chłopak trzymał pod pacha kask, a ubrany był jak.. no właśnie jak?  
„Co powiedziałeś gburze? postanowił miło rozpocząć rozmowę Yuri.  
„Wybacz, myślałem, że to jakaś mała dziewczynka ćwiczy swoją arię księżniczki. A teraz rusz się z drogi.”  
Chyba nikt poza prosiakiem dawno tak bardzo nie podniósł mu ciśnienia jak stojący naprzeciwko niego chłopak.  
„Zamknij się cwelu! To moje lodowisko i będę na nim ćwiczył ile mi się podoba. Możesz sobie pojeździć najwyżej po zamarzniętym stawie, może się załamie, będzie jednego przygłupa mniej” wyraz twarzy starszego chłopaka wyrażał pogardę dla rozmówcy i coś w stylu „uważam cię za kompletnego idiotę”. Lecz nie było na niej widać cienia złości. Patrzył intensywnie prosto w oczy blondyna, jednak ten nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo się poddać i zerwać kontaktu wzrokowego. Wyglądało to jak profesjonalne zawody na twardsze spojrzenie.  
„Czemu nie wchodzisz Beka?” zapytał drugi, ubrany tak samo chłopak, wyłaniający się zza jego pleców.  
„Jakaś Calineczka zawzięcie broni swojego królestwa” przekazał koledze brunet wskazując kciukiem w stronę Yuriego.  
„Nie bądź niemiły. Hej, jestem Adil” odparł drugi z nich i szczerze się uśmiechnął.  
„Nie obchodzi mnie jak masz na imię” wycedził Yuri.  
„Proszę jak miły”  
„Zamknij się Beka, przepraszam cię za niego, nie chciał cie zdenerwować. Mieliśmy zarezerwowane lodowisko na tą godzinę. Jesteśmy drużyną hokejową, a ty pewnie łyżwiarzem figurowym?”  
„Mm” odparł niewerbalnie nadał zły Yuri. Chłopak nazwany przez drugiego Beka cicho prychnął i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Yuri posłał mu najbardziej morderczy wzrok na jaki było go stać, by po chwili gwałtownie go wyminąć.  
„Dzięki za współpracę!” zawoła za nim Adil i posłał karcące spojrzenie koledze, który nie zwróciwszy nawet uwagi, od razu wjechał na lód i rozpoczął rozgrzewkę. Po chwili zaczęli pojawiać się kolejni zawodnicy. Na pewno nie byli Rosjanami, ich azjatyckie rysy twarzy wskazywały na co innego. Yuri udawał, ze całą jego uwagę pochłonęło rozwiązywanie sznurowadeł, jednak kątem oka obserwował rozgrzewających się hokeistów. Każdy z nich jeździł niezwykle szybko i sprawnie, jednak nie było w tym ani gracji, ani wdzięku, ani żadnych innych umiejętności łyżwiarskich. Większość była imponującymi mężczyznami o potężnym wzroście i posturze. Uderzenie takiego potwora musiało boleć. Na pewno byli bardzo umięśnieni i dobrze zbudowani. Nie! O czym on myśli? Yuri nigdy nie lubił hokeja. Mila chodziła z hokeistą przez pół roku, po czym ten bez skrupułów rzucił ją dla innej. Być może to było powodem jego nienawiści. A po dzisiejszym dniu na pewno nic się nie zmieni. Nie dosyć, że odebrali mu lodowisko, to jeszcze ten prostak ośmielił się go tak obrazić. Jedno jest pewne, wszyscy oni pożałują zadarcia z rosyjskim tygrysem.  
I tak właśnie się stało. Yuri uprzykrzał hokeistom życie na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Przedłużał swój pobyt na lodowisku tak bardzo, aż Yakow nie ściągał go z niego siłą. Starał się jak mógł by tafla była w jak najgorszym stanie zaraz przed codzienną zmianą. Mila łapała się za głowę i ubolewała nad dziecinnością Yuriego, gdy ten własnymi łyżwami robił dziury w lodzie, a potem wyśmiewał upadających hokeistów, nawet czasami robiąc im zdjęcia w najbardziej kompromitujących pozach. I tak toczyło się życie na rosyjskim lodowisku przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie.  
„Nie rozumiem dlaczego tak bardzo ich nie lubisz” powiedziała pewnego dnia, tuż przed treningiem Mila.  
„Mam swoje powody”.  
„To że jeden z nich nazwał cię panienką to żaden powód, jesteś dużo bardziej kobiecy niż faceci których znam” Yuri zakrztusił się cukierkiem znajdującym się w jego ustach i głośno kaszlał dopóki Mila nie uderzyła go z całej siły w plecy.  
„Niby skąd to wiesz??” zapytał ze łzami w oczach, trzymając się za obolałe plecy.  
„Adil mi powiedział” odrzekła dziarsko dziewczyna.  
„Adil?! Od kiedy jesteś na ty z tymi burakami?!”  
„Wcale nie są burakami, Są bardzo mili i słodcy, ale ty ni chcesz dać im szansy”  
„Słodcy!!? Chyba się przesłyszałem, jak możesz tak nazwać kogoś kto uprawia taki brutalny i prostacki sport? Wstyd mi za ciebie” po tych słowach Rosjanin wstał i odszedł zły jak osa.  
„Zostań dzisiaj ze mną na treningu, poznasz ich lepiej, może zmienisz zdanie. Adil obiecał, ze będę mogła z nimi zagrać!”  
„Prędzej wymienię z prosiakiem bransoletki przyjaźni niż wejdę na jedno lodowisko z tymi spoconymi mięśniakami!”  
„Otabek o ciebie pytał…”  
„Nie mam pojęcia kto to i nie chcę wiedzieć”  
„Za to on doskonale wie kim jesteś, nazywa cię Calineczką, czy to nie słodkie?!” trzymana w dłoni plastikowa butelka po wodzie została zmiażdżona jednym, płynnym ruchem i zamaszyście wyrzucona.  
„Nie chcę nigdy więcej słyszeć o hokeistach z twoich ust” powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby Yuri, a Mila poczuła dreszcz przerażenia wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Znała go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć że mówi poważnie. A kiedy tak się działo lepiej było nie zadzierać z tygrysem. Dlatego czym prędzej się wycofała i nie wracała do tematu aż do końca treningu.  
„Świetnie ci idzie Mila!” usłyszał głośny doping pod koniec treningu dochodzący zza balustrady. Już przyszli. Zdawało mu się jakby z każdym dniem ich treningi były krótsze i bardziej chaotyczne. Skoki nie wychodziły mu poprawni, a to wszystko spowodowane było zdenerwowaniem i świadomością, że niedługo powrócą by uprzykrzać mu życie. Jednak dzisiaj było inaczej. W hali sportowej pojawiło się tylko trzech z nich.  
„A gdzie reszta?” zapytała rozpromieniona Mila podjeżdżając do nowo przybyłych.  
„Dzisiaj nie mamy treningu. Przepraszam, wiem, że obiecałem ci dzisiaj grę, ale trener postanowił wspaniałomyślnie podarować nam dzień wolnego. Pomyśleliśmy, ze wyskoczymy dzisiaj na miasto i chcieliśmy się zapytać czy chcecie się przyłączyć?” zapytał Adil.  
„Bardzo chętnie!” tak dawno nigdzie już nie wychodziliśmy, prawda Yuri?” Ten nie zwracał jednak uwagi na odbywającą się konwersację i wydawało by się, że spokojnie ćwiczy kolejne kroki układu.  
„Yuri! Słyszysz co mówię?”  
„Nie skorzystam” odparł krótko chłopak nie obdarzając reszty nawet spojrzeniem.  
„No nie bądź taki! Trochę zabawy ci nie zaszkodzi” Adil niemrawo przekonywał nieustępliwego Yuriego.  
„Poczekajcie, zaraz się zgodzi” powiedziała stanowczo Mila, po czym podjechała do chłopaka i szepnęła mu coś do ucha. Ten popatrzył na nią badawczo , widać było że intensywnie się zastanawia, by po chwili ledwo widocznie kiwnąć potwierdzająco głową. I tak właśnie wraz z Milą i trojgiem kazachstańskich hokeistów wędrowali po nocnym Petersburgu. W Rosji nawet w lecie nie było ciepło, zimny wiatr targał ich fryzurami, na co najbardziej narzekała Mila. Jej rude włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony, a jej desperackie próby ich okiełznania kończyły się niepowodzeniem. Yuri nie narzekał, bynajmniej nie na pogodę i nie na głos. W duchu prawił sobie kazania i zarzucał sam sobie jak mógł być tak głupi i się na to wszystko zgodzić. Weszli właśnie w bardziej zatłoczoną część miasta. Były tam największe kluby, a każdy z nich zapełniony był po brzegi. Ze środka wydobywał się głośna muzyka, gwar i śmiech. Jakaś para stała na rogu budynku i namiętnie okazywała sobie uczucia. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego gdyby nie to, że były to dwie kobiety. Z każdej strony docierał do nich zapach drogich alkoholi. Jako, że Yuri miał dopiero 16 lat, postanowili nie wchodzić do żadnego z nich i szukali jakiegoś spokojniejszego i bardziej odpowiedniego miejsca. W końcu znaleźli przystępnie wyglądający bar, w miarę nie zatłoczony i miły.  
„Innego dnia pójdziemy zwiedzić to piękne miasto!” zachwycał się Nazar „Zawsze chciałem tu trenować, nie tylko dlatego, że macie lepsze lodowiska, ale to miasto, coś w sobie ma”  
„To naprawdę cudowne miejsce, takie magiczne. Musicie przyjechać w zimie, temperatura spada do -20 stopni, a zaspy śniegu sięgają do pasa, prawda Yuri?”  
„Mm”  
„Adil! To piłkarzyki, chodź zagramy!”  
„Nie wiem czy wiesz na co się porywasz, jestem mistrzem”  
„A kto jeszcze tak uważa oprócz ciebie?” zapytał prześmiewczo Nazar.  
„Każdy! Zaraz się przekonasz” Yuri z przerażeniem patrzył jak Mila, Adil i Nazar wstają z miejsc i odchodzą zostawiając go sam na sam w milczącym jak do tej pory Otabekiem.  
Przez pierwsze kilka minut zastanawiał się czy nie dołączyć do pozostałej trójki, ale to byłoby tchórzostwo i przyznanie się do słabości. Dlatego siedział i popijał spokojnie wiśniowego, bezalkoholowego drinka. Minuty trwały, a niezręczna cisza trwała w najlepsze, co gorsza Mila nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru wracać do stolika. Yuri łapał się na tym, ze co kilka chwil spoglądał na towarzysza, by po sekundzie znów spuścić wzrok na swój telefon. Gdy skończyły mu się wszystkie przejrzane zdjęcia z kotami, a posty na instagramie zaczęły się powtarzać, poczuł doskwierająca nudę.  
„Słyszałem, że w tym roku odbędzie się twój seniorski debiut” niski głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Yuri myślał, ze się przesłyszał, ale jednak nie. Otabek patrzył ewidentnie na niego wyczekując odpowiedzi.  
„Tak” odparł po chwili wahania.  
„To musi być dosyć stresujące”  
„Czy ja wiem.”  
„Pamiętam jak ja startowałem pierwszy raz w seniorskiej lidze, stres był podobny do pierwszej wizyty u dentysty”  
„Dzięki za pocieszenie”  
„Wydajesz się być dobry, choć nie znam się na łyżwiarstwie figurowym. Masz oczy żołnierza, widać w nich walkę i upór” Yuri słuchał jak zaczarowany, nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Wiele razy nazywano go wróżką, księżniczką, wiedział, że ma kobiece ruchy i wygląd, ale nikt wcześniej nie wypowiadał się o nim w taki sposób. Po chwili jednak oprzytomniał.  
„Będziemy teraz udawać kumpli?” wydawało mu się, ze przez twarz Otabeka przebiegł cień zawodu.  
„O co ci chodzi? Próbuję prowadzić rozmowę. Wcale nie mówię, że jest mi ona na rękę” wydało się, oczywiście, że udawał, cała ta rozmowa to jedna wielka szopka.  
„Mi ta przyjemna cisza wcale nie przeszkadzała”  
„Od kiedy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem zastanawiałem się dlaczego taki jesteś”  
„Niby jaki?”  
„Zamknięty w sobie, wyniosły, arogancki, nie mówiąc już o wyglądzie zezłoszczonej panienki” tego było za wiele. Yuri gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca, wylewając przy tym resztę zawartości szklanego, wysokiego kieliszka.  
„O co w ogóle ci chodzi?! Bawi cię nazywanie mnie tak?”  
„Owszem jest w pewien sposób zabawne” odrzekł najspokojniej w świecie Otabek. Kilka osób ze stolików obok wyjęło telefony i zaczęło nagrywać scenę. Mila wyczuwając zagrożenie podbiegła do Yuriego i dotknęła troskliwie jego drżącego ramienia.  
„Yuri, spokojnie, chodźmy już, zaprowadzę cię do domu” Yuri nie spuszczał wzroku z Otabeka. Po chwili gwałtownie odwrócił się i jak burza wyszedł z baru zostawiając wszystkich zszokowanych. Przestraszona Mila wybiegła zaraz za nim. Yuri nie zatrzymał się by na nią poczekać, nie stanął nawet na moment dopóki nie znalazł się pod drzwiami swojego mieszkaniem. Wszedł do środka i nie zwracając uwagi na siedzącego w kuchni dziadka, wszedł do pokoju, trzaskając głośno drzwiami. Serce uderzało w jego piersi tak mocno, jakby miało przebić się przez warstwy kości i mięśni i wydrzeć się na zewnątrz. Łzy frustracji popłynęły z jego oczu, zanim zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Był tak okropnie wściekły, tak strasznie zły. Złość nie opuszczała go nawet, gdy kilkanaście minut później dochodził z obrazem stoickiego wyrazy twarzy Otabeka wpatrzonego prosto w niego, zakrywając usta, by zatrzymać wydobywający się z nich jęk. Cholerny hokeista.


	2. Chapter 2

Otabek nie wiedział co ma myśleć o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Od feralnego wyjścia do baru minęły dokładnie dwa dni. Nie zliczył nawet ile razy Adil wygłaszał piękne, kwieciste przeprosiny, które Yuri chcąc nie chcąc musiał przyjąć. Otabek nie miał zamiaru przepraszać. Nie miał ku temu żadnych powodów, to nie on rozpoczął kłótnię i był tego w pełni świadomy. Każde wypowiedziane przez niego słowo było prawdą. Nigdy nie kłamał, co było jego wielkim atutem. Brzydził się kłamstwem i manipulacją dla własnych korzyści. Wiele razy przyglądał się ćwiczącemu Yuriemu. Łyżwiarze figurowi zawsze budzili w nim pewien rodzaj podziwu, a Yuri nie był wyjątkiem. Pomimo młodego wieku poruszał się po lodzie jak prawdziwa baletnica. Idealnie wyćwiczone ciało, przybierało perfekcyjne pozy i figury. Napięte, zarysowane mięśnie drżały, przy każdym większym wysiłku. Jazda blondyna różniła się diametralnie od tej, którą praktykował on i jego koledzy. Była delikatna, zwiewna niczym skrzydła motyla. Każdy kolejny ruch był przemyślany i wykonany z największą precyzją, nasycony emocjami i uczuciami kłębiącymi się w jego głowie. W Otabeku budził się podziw dla młodego Rosjanina. I te oczy. Nie kłamał mówiąc, że Yuri ma oczy żołnierza. Był nieustępliwy i twardy jak skała, ćwicząc do upadłego, dopóki nogi nie zaczynały mu drżeć z niesamowitego wysiłku, a pot spływał strumieniami po gładkiej, bladej skórze twarzy. W jakiś niezrozumiały dla siebie sposób zapamiętywał wszystkie te szczegóły. Yuri w swojej dyscyplinie był perfekcyjny, czego nie można powiedzieć o jego umiejętności nawiązywania kontaktów z innymi. Otabek nigdy nie uważał się za specjalnie towarzyskiego, nie miał także wielu przyjaciół. Większość czasu spędzał razem z dwiema starszymi siostrami. Traktowały go jak swojego ulubieńca i powzięły za punkt honoru by wyrósł na wspaniałego sportowca. Wydawało by się, że przy jego niezbyt imponującym wzroście, gra w hokeja jest poza jego zasięgiem. Liczne kontuzje, złamane kończyny, siniaki, porozcinana twarz, były normą po treningach. Otabek jako najmniejszy i najmłodszy członek drużyny nie miał łatwego życia. Szybko jednak okazało się, że swoją szybkością, zwinnością, inteligentną grą i mocną psychiką bije wszystkich innych zawodników na kolana. Każdego ranka któraś z sióstr stawała w jego drzwiach i przez pół godziny wybudzała go z głębokiego jak rów Mariański snu. Co prawda to prawda nie, było nic trudniejszego niż obudzić Otabeka Altina. Trzy budziki, głośne krzyki, orkiestra symfoniczna i startujący samolot nie dałyby rady. Kiedy już jakimś cudem udawało się to zrobić zaprowadzały go wspólnie do szkoły, a pod koniec dnia odbierały z treningu, kiedy trzeba było „delikatnie” upomnieć któregoś z kolegów Otabeka za rozerwany łuk brwiowy. Dopóki nie skończył 9 lat pozwalał siostrom by broniły go przed większymi kolegami, później zawzięcie uważał, że sam sobie poradzi, jest już dorosły i tupiąc nogą zakazywał odbierać go siostrom z treningów. Prawdą było, że większość hokeistów charakteryzowała się nieuzasadnioną agresją i potrzebą pokazania swojej siły, a Otabek był łatwym celem, przynajmniej dopóki nie nabrał takiej masy mięśniowej, która pomogłaby mu przeciwstawić się sile siłą. Brunet szybko dostał się do seniorskiej ligi, a następnie do reprezentacji Kazachstanu. Siostry były z niego niezwykle dumne i siedząc na każdym meczu w pierwszym rzędzie wymachiwały ręcznie robionymi transparentami. Były jego największymi, ale nie jedynymi fankami. Coś w nim pękło gdy zmarł ich ojciec i musieli zająć się załamaną matką. Z charakterem Otabeka stało się coś strasznego. Spoważniał, stał się opryskliwy i wredny. Lecz jedno się nie zmieniło, nigdy nie kłamał. Dlaczego więc Yuri zareagował na jego słowa w ten sposób, czy wyglądał jakby mówił nieszczerze? Blondyn nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi przez ostatnie dwa dni. Mila zapewniała, że niedługo mu przejdzie, jednak jemu chyba nawet na tym nie zależało. Starał się zbliżyć do Rosjanina, a ten go odtrącił, tyle wystarczyło. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że Yuri zachowywał się naprawdę dziwnie. Chodził rozdrażniony, nawet bardziej niż zwykle, szybko się męczył i zaprzestał nawet dziecinnego zachowania w stosunku do jego kolegów. Mila się martwiła, Yuri zawalał treningi, a ich trener szalał ze złości. Wszystko szło nie tak. Musieli to sobie wyjaśnić.  
…  
Wyrzuty sumienia nie opuszczały Yuriego od dwóch dni i to bynajmniej nie z powodu publicznej kłótni, z której filmiki dawno już krążyły po Internecie, brylując genialnym tytułem „Rosyjska wróżka wściekła na kazachstańskiego rycerza”. Zadowoliłby się jedynie wolną i bolesną śmiercią tego, kto to wymyślił, a że nie było to możliwe, musiał cierpieć w samotności, w duchu wyklinając wszystkich, zaczynając od Mili, a kończąc na sobie. Noc zaraz po powrocie do domu ze spotkania z hokeistami, nie chciała zniknąć z jego pamięci, chociaż próbował na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Na pocieszenie kupił trzeciego z kolei kota, pięknego, rudzielca w czarne cętki, z białymi uszami. Dziadek przywitał go w domu, z godzinnym kazaniem i rozpiską na temat pór karmienia i opieki nad jego pupilami, gdyż Yuriego, jako rozpieszczonego jedynaka, interesował tylko fakt posiadania zwierząt, a opieka nad nimi nie bardzo wchodziła w grę. Obiecane przez Milę etui na laptopa z gepardem, jako łapówkę za pójście na miasto tamtego wieczoru nie przyniosło ulgi, a tylko przypominało o kompromitującym zakończeniu tego spotkania. Nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego te brązowe oczy wywołały u niego taką niespodziewaną reakcję. Milion emocji kłębiło się w jego głowie, gdy przesuwał dłoń w dół brzucha, by ulżyć swoim chorym popędom, lecz obraz tylko jeden- poważna twarz Otabeka Altina, który patrzył prosto na niego. A myśl o tym, że mógł tam być naprawdę i patrzeć tylko na niego wprawiła go w szaleństwo, którego już nie dało się powstrzymać.  
„Noga wyżej!” wydawała rozkazy Lilia Baranovskaya ostrym, zdecydowanym głosem. Żaden z potrójnych lutzów ćwiczonych tego dnia nie wyszedł mu poprawnie. Niemożliwością było skupić się na jeździe właśnie teraz, gdy toczył sam ze sobą wewnętrzną bitwę.  
„Yuri, jesteś dzisiaj okropny. Najazd do axla był godny pożałowania, nie mówiąc już o postawie podczas Ina Bauer. Co się z tobą dzieje?”  
„Nie wiem, mam zły dzień”  
„Ten zły dzień trwa już kilka dni” wtrącił się przejeżdżający obok Georgi.  
„Ja przynajmniej nie płaczę i nie wpadam w histerię po każdym przejeździe”  
„Gdyby miłość życia porzuciła cię dla innego wtedy byś zrozumiał ból przeszywający me serce na wskroś, wysysający wszelkie soki mego istnienia, tworzący dziurę w mej duszy, której nie da się zastąpić żadnym innym tworzywem, poza prawdziwą, bezinteresowną miłością!” po tych słowach padł na lód roniąc grube, perliste łzy. Yuri rzucił tylko okiem na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę, a Lilia podparła ręką głowę ubolewając nad głupotą swoich podopiecznych.  
Kiedy wszyscy opuścili już lód, podbiegła do niego przebrana już i zdyszana Mila.  
„Yuri!! Starsznie się spieszę. Proszę przekaż to Adilowi najszybciej jak to możliwe kiedy tylko przyjdzie! Przepraszam cię, ale naprawdę nie mogę na niego czekać!”  
„Ale co się stało?” nikt mu nie odpowiedział bo Mila wyleciała z prędkością światła z budynku zostawiając go samego. Trzymana w jego rękach teczka była duża i ciężka. Korciło go żeby zajrzeć do środka, jednak powstrzymał się. Położył ją wśród innych swoich rzeczy i ćwiczył dalej. W samotności szło mu dużo lepiej, czuł że wraca do dawnej formy, kiedy nikt nad nim nie stał i nie wydawał rozkazów. Minęła 16, a żaden z hokeistów nie pojawiał się na lodowisku. Zmęczenie dopadło go ze wzmożoną siłą. Widocznie zmienili godzinę treningu. Nie mogąc już dłużej czekać postanowił, ze pójdzie do ich szatni i zostawi tajemniczą teczkę. Odłożył łyżwy na swoje miejsce i przebrał się w codzienne ubranie. Strumień światła wydobywał się z szpary między lekko otwartymi drzwiami szatni. Przez chwilę cień wątpliwości pojawił się na jego twarzy, może jednak trzeba było poczekać. Jednak szybko się go pozbył, nie był przecież tchórzem. Pewnym siebie krokiem wszedł do pomieszczenia, bez chwili wahania. To co zobaczył w środku było jednocześnie najgorszym i najlepszym co mogło mu się przydarzyć. Nie wiedział które emocje, te pozytywne czy negatywne były w nim teraz bardziej spotęgowane. Gorąco zalało całą jego twarz i lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie. Stojący plecami do niego Otabek nie miał na sobie koszulki, najwidoczniej przebierał się na trening. Jego mięśnie były ostro zarysowane i napięte. Odbijające się na jego ciele promienie słońca wpadające zza okna, mieniły się niczym święcące kryształki. Kilka ran, siniaków i rozcięć widniejących na jego cerze wcale nie odejmowało mu uroku. Blondynowi zaparło dech w piersiach i nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa. Przypomniał mu się zawstydzający wieczór i teraz znał już dokładnie powód swojego zachowania. W pewnej chwili Otabek usłyszawszy hałas odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. Przez kilka chwil jedynie patrzyli na siebie, nic więcej.  
„O co chodzi?” zapytał Otabek zakładając na siebie czarną koszulkę, w której wyglądał nie gorzej niż bez niej. Yuri cicho odrzaknął.  
„Mila kazała mi zostawić tą teczkę dla Adila, ale nie mogłem się was doczekać, bo jak zwykle zmieniacie godziny treningów. Możesz mu to przekazać jak przyjdzie?” mówił szybko i gorączkowo Yuri patrząc na podłogę.  
„Jasne” powiedział Otabek i wyciągnął dłoń po teczkę. Jego palce minimalnie dotknęły dłoni Yuriego. Miejsce gdzie się spotkały paliło żywym ogniem. Yuri czuł, że dłużej już tego nie wytrzyma i z zamiarem szybkiego wyjścia odwrócił się do drzwi.  
„Yuri..”  
„Mm?” żadne słowa nie wychodziły z ust Otabeka, słyszał tylko odgłos jego stóp, które zbliżają się w jego stronę. Ciepła dłoń dotkała jego ramienia.  
„Nie dotykaj mnie!” krzyknął zły Yuri i spojrzał rozwścieczony na starszego chłopaka, odtrącając jego dłoń.  
„Przepraszam…” zaczął delikatnie Otabek, ale Yuri już go nie słuchał tylko wybiegł z szatni. Na co on w ogóle sobie pozwala!? Jak śmiał to zrobić?! Po drodze wyminął trącając w ramię zdziwionego Adila.  
…  
„Yuraćka, czemu tak późno?” zapytał dziadek po usłyszeniu dźwięku otwieranych drzwi. Yuri zdążył się już uspokoić długim spacerem wzdłuż oceanu.  
„Przepraszam, miałem do ciebie zadzwonić, ale zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy” zaczął blondyn i padł zmęczony na krzesło naprzeciwko dziadka, lepiącego pierogi.  
„Spotkałeś się z przyjaciółmi?”  
„Tak” skłamał bez problemu Yuri. Nie chciał tego robić, ale to co czuł w tej chwili nie było czymś, o czym chciałby by dowiedział się jego dziadek.  
„Spotkałem dzisiaj Yakowa, mówił że słabo ci ostatnio idzie. Czy to z powodu wyjazdu Victora? Dalej to przeżywasz?”  
„Nie zależy mi na Victorze, nie potrzebuję go by wygrać”  
„Wiem Yuraćka, jednak zaczynam się o ciebie martwić. Jeśli coś się dzieje, to od razu mi to powiedz”  
Szloch zatrzymał się w gardle Yuriego. Udało mu się go powstrzymać głośny westchnieniem.  
„Nie dziadku, wszystko jest dobrze. Strasznie zgłodniałem” powiedział Yuri łapiąc się za brzuch, z którego wydobył się kompromitujący dźwięk burczenia. Zapach pierożków wcale nie pomagał w tej sytuacji.  
„Tak jak twoje koty, na twoim miejscu szybko bym je nakarmił” Chłopiec wstał z miejsca wraz cichym strzeleniem kości w kolanach i potężnym przeciągnięciem się .  
„Już, już. Pamiętam” skłamał znów Yuri i poszedł zająć się trojgiem swoich przyjaciół. Chyba tylko im będzie mógł w tej chwili się wygadać, coś im się za to należy, przynamniej porządna miska karmy.  
…  
„Sara!!” krzyknęła głośno uśmiechnięta Mila, by po chwili powitać trochę mniej entuzjastycznie, wiecznie towarzyszącego jej brata.  
„Tak dawno cię nie widziałam Mila, stęskniłam się za tobą , tak bardzo, że nawet sobie tego nie wyobrażasz!” zachwycała się włoska piękność, przytulając, a raczej podduszając drugą dziewczynę.  
„Myślałam, że będziesz sama” szepnęła Mila do ucha drugiej dziewczynie pieszcząc lekkim oddechem jej skórę. Sara cicho zachichotała.  
„Przepraszam cię, strasznie chciał przyjechać, wiesz jaki jest” odrzekła równie cucho brunetka.  
„Niestety wiem”  
„Co wiesz?” zapytał Mickey, najwyraźniej słysząc ten fragment wymiany zdań.  
„Niestety wiem, ze będziecie tutaj tak krótko. Musze się wami nacieszyć. Chodźcie!” wykręciła się szybko Mila łapiąc za dłoń Sarę i ciągnąc ja za sobą, na co Mickey nie mógł nie zareagować wymowną miną i głośnym jękiem.  
„Za jakie grzechy?” zapytał chłopak sam siebie i podążył za dwiema roześmianymi dziewczynami.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten dzień był szalony. Pierwszym co Yuri ujrzał zaraz po przebudzeniu były trzy pary kolorowych ślepi wpatrzonych prosto w niego. Czy to oczy potworów z jego koszmarów? Pomyślał, by po chwili zerwać się jak oparzony, zrzucając z siebie trzy wygłodniałe koty. Niezadowolone z takiego traktowania zwierzęta zwróciły się w stronę swojego właściciela gorszą połową ciała i obrażone opuściły pomieszczenie. Dziadka nie było, mogło to być spowodowane tym, ze godzina na zegarku wskazywała jedenastą, a lodówka świeciła pustkami jak głęboka, zimna otchłań. Zrezygnowany blondyn postanowił odpuścić sobie trening. Tak czy siak, będzie martwy, więc nie ma większej różnicy czy Yakow zrobi to dzisiaj czy jutro. Burczący brzuch nie dawał mu jednak w spokoju posiedzieć i kontemplować nad beznadziejnością swego jestestwa, dlatego chcąc nie chcąc, Yuri ubierał białą kurtkę. Po drodze do najbliższego sklepu zdążył wdepnąć po kostki w kałużę, zostać oblany świeżą deszczówką przez przejeżdżającą ciężarówkę i boleśnie zderzyć się z śpieszącym się gdzieś rowerzystą. Gdy po podejściu do kasy okazało się, że nie wziął ze sobą pieniędzy, zrobiło mu się już naprawdę wszystko jedno. I tak zaczęła się długa wędrówka po mieście. Zaczepiony przez kilka aniołków Yuriego, do końca tego nieświadomy, pozował do zdjęć. Chyba nawet nadpobudliwe, zwykle rozhisteryzowane nastolatki zauważyły, że coś jest nie tak i dały mu spokój, odchodząc zmartwione i zrezygnowane. Ocean był tego dnia wyjątkowo spokojny, tylko lekkie, spokojne fale poruszały delikatnie wodą. Głośny skrzek mew roznosił się daleko poza obręb plaży, przenoszony prze wiatr. Wydmy jak zwykle nieruchome, układały się w fantazyjne wzory stworzone przez naturę. Yuri przesiadywał na mokrym piasku od kilku godzin, przesypując drobne ziarenka między palcami. Już dawno nie spędził tyle czasu sam, bez nikogo w pobliżu. Nie zabrał telefonu, instagram na pewno nie upadnie bez jego postów przez kilka godzin. Dochodziła szesnasta, gdy wracał chwiejnym krokiem przez wąskie uliczki miasta. Zdrętwiałe od wielogodzinnego siedzenia nogi, odmawiały współpracy. Nagle tuż obok niego zatrzymał się motocykl, na który blondyn nie zwróciłby najmniejszej uwagi, gdyby nie siedząca na nim, ta jedna, konkretna osoba.  
„Musimy porozmawiać” usłyszał Yuri. Musieli, było to oczywiste. Młodszy chłopak wziął ofiarowany mu kask i usiadł na motocyklu. Yuri nie wiedział gdzie jadą, mimo, że doskonale znał miasto w którym się wychował, nie zwracał uwagi na trasę. Zmuszony niezbyt dobrym stanem drogi, niebezpiecznie grążącej upadkiem, złapał lekko w pasie drugiego chłopaka. Jego skórzana kurtka była chłodna i przyjemna w dotyku. Na wpatrzoną w niebo twarz zaczęły spływać krople zimnego deszczu. Mimo to Yuri spoglądał wciąć w górę na przesuwające się, ciemne chmury. Kłęby ciemnoszarego puchu podążały swoim torem, wolno i spokojnie. Nagle pojazd zatrzymał się. Zdezorientowany Yuri nawet nie zauważył kiedy minęła mu ta podróż. Miejsce, które nieświadomie wybrał Otabek, było jednym z ulubionych młodego łyżwiarza. Wysokie, strzeliste drzewa otaczały ich ze wszystkich stron. Jedna , jedyna, stara wierzba, której gałęzie sięgały ziemi, tworzyła schronienie przez coraz mocniej padającym deszczem. Tam właśnie się ukryli. Oparty o gruby pień Yuri trzymał ręce w kieszeniach i nie zwracał uwagi na swojego towarzysza. Gorączkowo patrzył w swoje własne buty.  
„Lubię deszcz… zwłaszcza w lecie. Może to głupie, ale wydaje mi się symbolem oczyszczenia. Zmywa ze świata wszelki brud i chociaż wiem, że to nieprawda to lubię w to wierzyć, a rześki i świerzy zapach zaraz po nim tylko mnie w tym utwierdza” mówił Otabek.  
„Jeśli dłużej będzie tak jak do tej pory nie wygram turnieju, nic nie wyjdzie z mojego seniorskiego debiutu, zrobię z siebie pośmiewisko”  
„Wiem”  
„Coś ty mi zrobił?” te słowa wprawiły w osłupienie młodego Kazacha. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Nie spodziewał się, że jego słowa mogły tak bardzo wyprowadzić z równowagi Rosjanina.  
„Jeśli zrobiłem coś złego to przepraszam, nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Powiedziałem jedynie prawdę, ale ty nie uwierzyłeś w szczerość moich słów. Teraz to już bez znaczenia. Nie zmienia to faktu, że jesteśmy zmuszeni żyć i trenować blisko siebie. Nie chciałbym, żeby relacja między nami i dziecinna kłótnia zniszczyła nasze sportowe kariery”  
„Też bym tego nie chciał” Yuri mówił szczerze. Może jego wybuch złości w barze był przesadzony i dziecinny. Niedojrzałego zachowania nie można było mu odmówić. Otabek zbliżył się kilka kroków w stronę blondyna, lecz nauczony doświadczeniem i płochliwością Rosjanina zachował odpowiedni dystans. Yuri wydawał się być zakłopotany. Od początku ich rozmowy jego pozycja się nie zmieniła.  
„Przepraszam” powiedział cicho Yuri.  
„Za co?”  
„Za moje zachowanie w barze, w szatni. Jestem wybuchowy i nie kontroluję swoich emocji, a ponieważ mamy w tym wspólny interes, nie chcę żebyśmy byli dłużej wrogami”  
„A ja nie chce żeby nasza relacja polegała na dobru wspólnego interesu, musisz być pewien tego co chcesz i odpowiedzieć mi szczerze na jedno pytanie. Yuri, spójrz na mnie” soczyście zielone oczy bez wahania zostały utkwione w postaci Otabeka.  
„Zostaniesz moim przyjacielem czy nie?” zapytał brunet, patrząc głęboko w oczy Yuriego. Były brązowe i spokojne, tak jak w snach. We wszystkich snach. Na twarzy młodszego chłopaka zagościł szczery uśmiech, taki jaki zapewne nie widziało zbyt wielu. Po chwili jego wyciągniętą dłoń ściskała drugą, większa i dużo mniej delikatną, lecz ciepłą i przyjemną. Dawała poczucie bezpieczeństwa i stabilności. Deszcz nie przestawał padać, co gorsza rozszalał się jeszcze bardziej.  
„Nie wyjdziemy, musimy to przeczekać”  
„Może dobrze się składa, opowiedz mi o sobie” powiedział Yuri siadając na trawie i opierając się o pień starego drzewa. Otabek czuł się zaskoczony taką nagłą odmianą. Postanowił zaryzykować i usiadł blisko drugiego chłopaka. Opowiedział mu o siostrach, rodzinie, drużynie, swojej sportowej karierze, w zamian dostając kilka ważnych i trochę mniej istotnych informacji o nowym przyjacielu. Choć fascynacja z jaką Yuri opowiadał o swoich kotach, chyba nie była dla niego mało ważnym szczegółem. Dwie godziny spędzone pod starą wierzba nauczyły go kilku rzeczy o rosyjskim łyżwiarzu. Mimo, że nie było tego po nim widać, uwielbiał jeść, zwłaszcza dania przygotowane przez jego ukochanego dziadka.  
„Musisz kiedyś ich spróbować, zakochasz się w jego pierożkach”  
„Mam nadzieję, że będę miał ku temu okazję”  
Przyjemny zapach letniego deszczu wypełnił ich płuca. Pomimo gęstych gałęzi i liści małe krople przebijały się przez grubą barierę. Kropla zimnej wody wleciała za kaptur Yuriego, sprawiając, że lekko się wzdrygnął.  
„Zimno ci?” zapytał Otabek  
„Co? Nie… To tylko kropla deszczu…” powiedział Yuri czerwieniąc się wściekle. Wyciągnięta dłoń Otabeka założyła mu na głowę kaptur, naciągając go na złociste włosy. Yuri spuścił wzrok zawstydzony, że też o tym nie pomyślał.  
Gdy doszli do tematu rodziców, oboje stracili ochotę na dalszą rozmowę. Yuri odetchnął głęboko, wypuszczając głośno powietrze z płuc.  
„Rzeczywiście jest świeżo i rześko… Jedźmy na lodowisko”  
„Twój trening już się skończył”  
„Mila gra dzisiaj z twoimi kolegami w hokeja, mieli ją uczyć, może i my się załapiemy”  
„Jesteś tego pewien? To dosyć brutalny sport” Yuri wyglądał na oburzonego i chyba miał już rzucić jakimś wrednym tekstem, gdy Otabek złapał go za dłoń i pociągnął za sobą. Zdziwiony tym nagłym posunięciem Yuri, nie bardzo wiedząc co robić, nie protestował. Na lodowisku oprócz Mili i hokeistów, z gracją księżniczki poruszała się Sara Crispino, a tuż za nią wiecznie naburmuszony brat bliźniak Mickey, obstawiający ją z każdej strony niczym ochroniarz, nie tylko przed możliwym uderzeniem, ale i łakomymi spojrzeniami wszystkich osobników płci męskiej. Oczy pięknej Włoszki były jednak wpatrzone tylko w jedną postać i bynajmniej nie była ona mężczyzną. Nawet spod kasku przebijał się zdenerwowana i skupiona nad odstraszaniu potencjalnych adoratorów twarz Mickyego.  
„Yuri! Otabek! Chcecie z nami zagrać?! Jest świetnie, a ja jestem już całkiem niezła, prawda Adil?” krzyczała rozpromieniona Mila. Zmieszany Adil tylko zaburczał coś pod nosem i odwrócił się z zamiarem jak najszybszego odjechania w przeciwnym kierunku, gdy zdjęty z głowy kask Mili został rzucony z prędkością błyskawicy prosto w niego.  
„Za co?”  
„Za brak aprobaty dla mojej gry! I następnym razem gdy zadam tak oczywiste pytanie uważaj sobie bo trenowałam ostatnio podnoszenie ciężarów, Yuri może potwierdzić” Adil z przerażeniem podniósł wymierzony w niego kask i drżącymi dłońmi podał go rudowłosej dziewczynie.  
„Miluś! Gramy dalej?”  
„Jaki Miluś?!” zapytał oburzony Mickey.  
„Chwila, jeszcze Yuri i Otabek. Załóżcie łyżwy i chodźcie”  
Yuri wziął swoje łyżwy z wyraźnym zamiarem ich założenia.  
„Chyba nie masz zamiaru jeździć w łyżwach figurowych?”  
„A co to za różnica?”  
„Żadna jeśli chcesz się zabić, jaki nosisz numer?”  
„38”  
„Pożyczę ci swoje zapasowe”  
„Są okropne! Jak mam w nich jeździć?” zapytał Yuri, widząc wielkie, zapinane, hokejowe łyżwy.  
„Przyzwyczaisz się” odrzekł krótko Otabek i zabrał się za zakładanie własnych łyżew, wyglądając identycznie jak te, które trzymał w rękach Yuri. Szło mu to szybko i sprawnie, czego nie można powiedzieć o blondynie. Nie przyzwyczajony do ciężkich zapięć męczył się, by po chwili odpuścić ze zrezygnowaniem. Cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia wyrwał się z jego gardła gdy Otabek ukląkł tuż przed nim i pochylił się lekko do przodu. Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się irracjonalna i co najmniej nieprzyzwoicie dwuznaczna. Yuri zakrył na moment usta dłonią, lecz gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego co robi Otabek, trochę się uspokoił, a jego serce zwolniło szaleńczy bieg. Brunet szybko i precyzyjnie zapinał jego łyżwy, smukłe palce dobrze sobie z tym radziły, w końcu robiły to codziennie. Yuri widział jedynie czubek jego głowy. Czarne, gęste włosy były jeszcze lekko mokre, po niedawnym deszczu, mimo to wydawały się miękkie i puszyste. Nieposkromiona myśl kazała mu zatopić w nich dłoń i przeczesać każdy kosmyk palcami.  
„Sam guzdrałbyś się z tym do jutra” powiedział szybko Otabek i wstał. Był blisko, za blisko. Yuri potrzebował więcej przestrzeni, czego najwyraźniej nie rozumiał jego towarzysz, dlatego cofnął jedną nogę do tyłu, zapominając o stojącej tam ławce. Jego ciało lekko zachwiało się i odchyliło w nienaturalnej pozie, gdy silna ręka złapała go za łokieć i trzymała, być może trochę za mocno. Yuri syknął z bólu, a Otabek natychmiast odciągnął go z powrotem do prawidłowej pozycji, a sam przesunął się kilka kroków.  
„Przepraszam”  
„Nic nie szkodzi, dziękuję za pomoc z łyżwami” odparł szybko młodszy chłopak.  
„Yuri, zakładaj kask! Nie zamierzam cię dzisiaj oszczędzać!” zawołała wesoło Sara, na co Mila odpowiedziała jej radosnych śmiechem. Nieprzyzwyczajony do tak skrajnie specyficznej dla siebie jazdy Yuri nie radził sobie najlepiej , żeby nie powiedzie, że fatalnie. Dziewczęcy wygląd wcale nie dawał mu taryfy ulgowej, tak jak dwóm pozostałym kobietom na lodowisku. Zaliczył kilka niezbyt poważnych upadków i stłuczek, nic co przewyższałoby codzienne wypadki podczas treningów. W porównaniu z tym jak brutalnie traktowali siebie nawzajem hokeiści, mógł powiedzieć, że jest w bardzo komfortowej sytuacji. Jednego nie mógł im jednak odmówić: zaangażowania i siły, zwłaszcza u Otabeka, którego obserwował, chyba zbyt często i intensywnie. Po jego czwartej bramce, musiał przyznać, że ten człowiek naprawdę potrafił grać w hokeja.  
„Mistrz Adil daje ekspercki popis wirtuozyjnego podania!” komentował sam swoje własne wyczyny Adil. Sara odwróciwszy uwagę jednego z graczy powabnym poruszaniem biodrami, z zaskoczenia odebrała mu krążek, który od razu uderzyła w stronę bramki.  
„Yuri, podaj!” krzyczała Mila gdy krążek trafił tuż pod jego nogi. Zgraja wielkich facetów rzuciła się w jego stronę, dlatego nie zastanawiając się długo uderzył w czarny przedmiot, posyłając go w obojętnym kierunku, co udało mu się dopiero za drugim razem. Nieszczęśliwie, miejsce to było okolicą ich własnej bramki, dlatego nie mogło być inaczej. Cała sytuacja zakończyła się golem dla przeciwników.  
„Yuri! Znowu to samo”  
„Chyba się do tego nie nadaję” powiedział zziajany chłopak i podjechał do barierki. Do spoconego czoła przyklejały mu się za długie włosy, doprowadzając go do szału ciągłym drapaniem w nos. Zdjął kask by muc ulżyć maltretowanemu nosowi, co było błędem, którego natychmiastowo pożałował. Usłyszał głośny krzyk i nie zdążył nawet odwrócić się, ani jakkolwiek zareagować, kiedy wprost w niego wjechał z pełną prędkością rozpędzony Mickey, a tuż za nim trzech hokeistów. Takiego uderzenia nie powstydziłby się żaden profesjonalny gracz. Popchnięty z przepotężną siłą uderzył w balustradę, zostawiając jedynie ślad krwi na reklamie truskawkowej czekolady. Odruchowo zacisnął powieki i próbował się amortyzować wyciągniętymi rękami, ale nie zdało mu się to na wiele. Gorąca ciecz spływała wzdłuż jego twarzy gdy leżał plackiem na zimnym lodzie, a na nim włoski łyżwiarz. W ustach czuł mdły, metaliczny smak. Chyba porządnie przegryzł sobie wargę, bo krwi było tak dużo, że powodowała u niego odruch wymiotny, a usta szczypały. Dobrze że mógł przynajmniej przyłożyć je do lodowej powierzchni inaczej natychmiastowo by zemdlał.  
„Mickey!” słyszał nad sobą krzyk Sary. A po chwili ciężkie ciało podnosiło się z jego własnego.  
„Nic mi nie jest” Yuri poczuł, że czyjeś ręce odwracają do delikatnie na plecy. Nad sobą lekko zamglonym wzrokiem zobaczył twarz Otabeka, był przerażony. Z oddali słyszał niewyraźne głosy, lecz nie mógł zrozumieć żadnych konkretnych słów. Postanowił skupić się na jednej rzeczy, by zupełnie nie odpłynąć, a tak się złożyło, że była to twarz Otabeka. Analizował każdą jej część po kolei, zaczynając od brązowych jak czekolada, opiekuńczych oczu, prosty smukły nos, aż po pełne, malinowe usta, teraz być może trochę zbyt blade, przy których zatrzymał się przez dłuższą chwilę.  
„Mila, zadzwoń po pogotowie”  
„Już zadzwoniłam, zaraz tu będą. Yuraćka tylko nie waż mi się tu umierać!”  
„On chyba zaraz zemdleje”  
„Jest blady jak śnieg”  
„Dlaczego zdjął kask?”  
„Pewnie ma złamany nos”  
„Yuri, słyszysz mnie?” spośród wszystkich głosów przebił się ten należący do klęczącego tuż nad nim bruneta.  
„Tak” odpowiedział lekko słyszalnym głosem Yuri. Krew w jego ustach miała okropny smak. Poczuł, że unosi się do góry, a chłód lodu na jego plecach zostaje zastąpiony przez ciepłe dłonie. Otabek przeniósł leciutkiego jak piórko Yuriego poza lodowisko, a za nim potoczyła się zgraja pozostałych uczestników gry, przepychających się przez wąskie wyjście z lodowiska. Położył go delikatnie na podłodze, a pod głowę włożył swoją bluzę. Yuri nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze przed chwilą tak brutalnie grał na lodowisku, by teraz gładzić go po głowie kojąco i spokojnie. Tylko patrzył, nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty by cokolwiek mówić. Gdzieś obok, w ramionach Mili głośno szlochała Sara.  
„Nic mu nie będzie, jest twardy” mówiła uspokajając rudowłosa łyżwiarka, patrząc z lekkim zachwytem i zaskoczeniem na dwójkę przed sobą. Po niecałych 10 minutach przybyła karetka i zabrała Yuriego do szpitala, razem z nim pojechała i Mila. Okazało się, że nos Yuriego rzeczywiście był złamany, a naprostowanie go nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych doświadczeń. Niedługo potem przybył zaalarmowany dziadek i wojowniczo wymachiwał rękami, gdy bezbronna pielęgniarka nie chciała wpuścić go do sali gdzie nastawiali Yuriemu nos. Gdy było już po wszystkim, a krew została zmyta z twarzy Rosjanina, do pokoju gdzie czekał na wyniki prześwietlenia, weszła Mila. Dziadek dziarsko wyruszył na misję zdobycia czegokolwiek przydatnego do spożycia w trybie natychmiastowym.  
„Jak się czujesz?”  
„Tak dobrze, na ile może się czuć człowiek ze złamanym nosem” mówił niewyraźnie Yuri ledwo mogąc oddychać przez wielki opatrunek zastawiający cały jego nos.  
„Podejrzewam, że nie najlepiej”  
„Nie jest źle, zawsze mogli mi przetrącić kark. Dlatego właśnie uważam, że hokej to nie gra dla mnie”  
„Teraz już to wiem. Sara prawie pobiła Mickeyego kiedy już upewniła się, że nic mu nie jest”  
„Niepotrzebnie zdjąłem kask”  
Mila utkwiła w przyjacielu kojący, poważny wzrok.  
„Czy coś się stało między tobą i Otabekiem?” i już wiedziała. Ciało Yuriego napięło się przez krótką chwilę. Wydarzyło się.  
„Pogodziliśmy się, takie zachowanie źle wpływało na nasze treningi i przygotowanie do turniejów. To chyba dobrze prawda?”  
„No oczywiście. Bardzo się przejął tym wypadkiem. Gdybyś widział ten strach w jego oczach… Cieszę się, że między wami w porządku” po tych słowach przytuliła go delikatnie zarzucając smukłe ręce na jego szyję, a następnie wstała z miejsca.  
„Idę poszukać Sary, jeszcze oskalpuje własnego brata”  
„Nie miałbym nic przeciwko” Mila cicho zaśmiała się na te słowa.  
„Jestem z ciebie dumna…”  
„Spadaj… powiedz włoskiemu lalusiowi, ze wisi gigantycznego, wiśniowego drinka”  
Zaraz po jej wyjściu telefon przyniesiony mu wcześniej przez dziadka zawibrował wydobywając z siebie odgłos miauczenia.  
„Słucham?”  
„Yuuri!!! Niedługo do ciebie przyjedziemy! Weźmiemy też Makkachina, na pewno poprawi ci nastrój! (Przecież Yuri woli koty). Nie przeszkadzaj, rozmawiam teraz z poszkodowanym. Mila wszystko mi powiedziała, podobno prawie zginąłeś! Co ci przyszło do głowy żeby grać w hokeja? Przecież wiesz jaką jesteś delikatną istotką… Mila opowiadała też o twoim nowym przyjacielu. (Przyjacielu?) No tym hokeiście z Kazachstanu. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałeś radę nie zrazić go do siebie po wypowiedzeniu pierwszego słowa. (Nie bądź niemiły Victor.) Przecież on wie jaki jest nietowarzyski, to był akurat komplement.” Yuri z zażenowaniem słuchał tej dziwnej wymiany zdań. Dogryzali sobie jak stare małżeństwo. „Jesteś tam Yuri? Może coś mu się stało? (Może wyrzucił telefon kiedy nazwałeś go delikatną istotką.) Tak myślisz? Przepraszam Yuri, przynajmniej nie nazwałem cię wróżką albo księżniczką, no wtedy to mógłby się wkurzyć…”  
„Nie dzwońcie do mnie więcej idioci! Ani tym bardziej nie ważcie się przyjeżdżać! Jeszcze 5 minut słuchania tych głupot i dostałbym wrzodów mózgu!”  
„ Charakterku ci nie zdarło…( Przynajmniej wiadomo, że żyje. Wrzodów mózgu?) No też nigdy nie słyszałem o takiej chorobie”  
„Skończyliście debile?”  
„Wracaj szybko do zdrowia i do treningów, bo Yuri radzi sobie naprawdę cudownie, gdybyś widział jego ruchy! A Eros, jest taki erotyczny… (Victor…)”  
„Zaraz naprawdę zwymiotuję”  
„Dobrze, już ci nie przeszkadzamy. To papapa! (Zdrowiej szybko Yuri!)” Po tych słowach połączenie zostało zakończone. Na ustach Yuriego mimowolnie pojawił się cień uśmiechu.  
Ten dzień był szalony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Zdania w nawiasach podczas rozmowy telefonicznej są wypowiedziane przez japońskiego Yuriego :D


	4. Chapter 4

Ostatni tydzień dłużył się niemiłosiernie, przynajmniej blondwłosemu łyżwiarzowi. Nieprzyzwyczajony do długiego przesiadywania w domu, obrażał i wyzywał każdego kto przychodząc do niego w odwiedziny, przekroczył próg jego pokoju. Przyzwyczajona Mila tylko śmiała się i głaskała Yuriego po głowie jak rozzłoszczonego kociaczka, ale wrażliwa Sara wybiegła z pokoju z płaczem po kilku dosyć nieprzyjemnych słowach. W ten właśnie sposób Yuri został uziemiony na kolejne trzy dni w domu z powodu uszkodzenia, już prawie wyleczonego nosa, pobity przez rozwścieczoną Milę za doprowadzenie Włoszki do płaczu. Dziadek musiał odrywać ja siłą, a że jego kręgosłup nie domaga i nie sprawuje już swojej funkcji tak jak dawniej, nie udało mu się jej zatrzymać. Liczba odrzucanych telefonów od Victora przybrała liczbę dwucyfrową, a ponieważ istniała obawa, że dalsze ignorowanie sprawi, że Rosjanin pojaw się w drzwiach pokoju blondyna, jedno odebrane połączenie na dwadzieścia odrzuconych zupełnie wystarczyło. I tak podczas rozmowy, a raczej monologu przez 20 minut opowiadał o sobie, a pytanie o zdrowie Yuriego zajmowało mu około czterech sekund. Pomimo regularnego rozciągania się i ćwiczeń w domu, forma Yuriego spadała, nie mógł zwlekać już ani chwili dłużej z powrotem na lodowisko. Ostatniego dnia pobytu w domu do drzwi jego pokoju zapukał gość.  
\- Nie ma mnie! Wiem, że to ty Mila.  
\- Yuraćka, to nie Mila. Przyszedł twój przyjaciel, bardzo chciał cię zobaczyć- za plecami dziadka stał Otabek i lekko się uśmiechał. Yuri natychmiast zrzucił z łóżka trzy koty, paczka ciastek wylądowała na podłodze, a potargane włosy szybko zostały związane w niechlujny kucyk.  
\- To ja sobie pójdę, na pewno chcecie porozmawiać, tylko proszę was bez bicia, drugi raz mój kręgosłup naprawdę tego nie wytrzyma.  
\- Dziękuję panu, może pan być pewien, że z mojej strony nie spotka go żadna krzywda.  
Dziadek wyszedł swoim powolnym tempem z pomieszczenia zamykając za sobą drzwi. Otabek stał nadal na swoim miejscu, na plecach miał plecak, a ręce włożył do kieszeni spodni.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz, mogłeś mnie uprzedzić, mój pokój wygląda okropnie, najlepiej nie rozglądaj się zbyt często bo dostaniesz oczopląsu od ilości śmieci.  
Otabek zaśmiał się pod nosem i pogładził czarne włosy. Były ładnie ułożone, a przeczenie ich dłonią zachwiało ich konstrukcją.  
\- Bałagan to rzecz, która nie jest mi obca. Siostry musiały przekopywać się przez stertę chomikowanych przeze mnie przedmiotów by się do mnie dostać.  
\- Chomikowanych?  
\- Zbierałem chyba wszystkie związane z hokejem i motocyklami rzeczy, w pokoju miałem istny garaż. Nawet czasami trzymałem tam motocykl w czasie zimy. Nie chciałem by marznął- tu wypowiedź przerwał mu chichot blondyna- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Dopóki Mila nie przyszła mi dołożyć było całkiem nieźle, muszę wrócić jutro na lodowisko inaczej nie zdążę z przygotowaniami do Grand prix.  
\- Głupio wyszło z tym wypadkiem. Ah, mam coś dla ciebie. Dowiedziałem się, że masz słabość do wiśniowego smaku- po tych słowach Otabek zdjął plecak i wyjął z niego torebkę pełną krwistoczerwonych żelków. Oczy Yuriego zaszkliły się pełne zachwytu. Oprócz kotów i jazdy na łyżwach, jego największa miłością były słodycze, co było rzeczą niepojęta patrząc na jego wątłą budowę ciała. Otabek podszedł bliżej i podał Yuriemu prezent, który ten bez wahania przyjął.  
\- Dziękuję. Usiądź..- powiedział Yuri wskazując na puste miejsce na łóżku.  
\- Właściwie to wpadłem tylko zapytać jak się czujesz, za chwilę mam trening- przez twarz blondyna przebiegł cień zawodu.  
\- Ale spotkamy się jutro na lodowisku, prawda?  
\- Tak sądzę- żadne inne słowa nie chciały wyjść z ust Yuriego. Pragnął mu podziękować za to, że tak opiekuńczo zajął się nim po wypadku, jednak nie wiedział jak zacząć, w końcu zrezygnował z jakichkolwiek podziękowań i opuścił głowę zmęczony głębia swoich przemyśleń. Otabek stał ciągle na swoim miejscu, więc Yuri podniósł na niego wzrok. Brązowe i zielone oczy spotkały się. Otabek zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i lekko pochylił się nad postacią blondyna. Yuri słyszał w uszach mocne, szybkie uderzenia. Krew niebezpiecznie spłynęła w dół jego ciała.  
\- Mogę jednego?  
\- He?- zapytał inteligentnie Yuri.  
Palec wskazujący bruneta pokazał gdzieś na dolną część jego ciała, Yuri spuścił wzrok i zobaczył, jak utkwiony jest w torebce z żelkami.  
\- Jasne…- jego głos był zachrypnięty. Otabek nie zastanawiając się długo sięgnął po czerwonego żelka i włożył go do ust.  
\- Kwaśne. Takie lubię najbardziej, mam nadzieję, że ty też.  
\- Tak mi się zdaje…  
\- Nie spróbujesz? Zapytał poważnym głosem brunet, jego oczy były przymknięte i jakby zamglone.  
Yuri wyciągnął rękę by sięgnąć po żelka lecz nie zdążył tego zrobić, gdyż druga, większa dłoń złapał jego. Otabek zbliżył się lekko do młodszego mężczyzny.  
\- Chcesz spróbować?- zapytał ponownie, a jego twarz była w odległości kilku centymetrów od twarzy blondyna, pomiędzy rozchylonymi wargami widniała słodycz, której Yuri tak bardzo pragnął. Czuł ciepły oddech Otabeka na swoich ustach, zapach wiśni opanował jego nozdrza. Cos miękkiego dotknęło jego łokcia, coś jakby puchata kulka przebiegła tuż obok, łaskocząc, drażniąc i wybudzając z letargu. Otabek podparł się drugą ręka, stykając ją z ciałem Rosjanina i uklęknął na jednym kolanie tuż obok jego łóżka. Źrenice Otabeka rozszerzyły się znacznie, gdy kciuk Yuriego dotknął jego rozchylonych warg i przejechał powoli po całej ich długości, zatrzymując się w kąciku. Pozostałe palce minimalnie stykały się z jego policzkiem. Niewidoczne lecz dające się wyczuć ślady zarostu drażniły delikatne opuszki blondyna. Yuri poczuł na swoich wargach ledwo wyczuwalne muśnięcie.  
-YUURII! Już jestem! Mam lody!- ryk Mili dotarł do dwójki z dolnego piętra, tak głośny, że mógłby obudzić trupa. Otabek natychmiast odsunął się od Rosjanina i wstał z podłogi lekko się chwiejąc i deptając przy tym ogon jednego z kręcących się naokoło kotów. Przerażony Otabek odskoczył natychmiast czując pod stopami coś miękkiego, tracąc równowagę i lądując na czterech literach wśród porozrzucanych paczek po chipsach i ubrań, a przeraźliwie miauczący kot skoczył prosto na Yuriego, wbijając pazury w jego ramię. Wesoła mina Mili zrzedła gdy weszła do pokoju przyjaciela, zastając leżącego na podłodze bruneta i krzyczącego na kota Yuriego, próbującego oderwać go od swojego ramienia. Stojący za nią dziadek wyglądał na osobę, która oscylowała pomiędzy śmiechem, niedowierzaniem, a paniką. Po chwili zastanowienia postanowił jednak uratować wnuka przed atakiem spanikowanego futrzaka, a Mila nie bardzo wiedząc co się wokół niej dzieje, zbierała z podłogi zwłoki Otabeka.  
\- Nic panu nie jest?- zapytał dziadek Otabeka, a siedzący na łóżku zdenerwowany Yuri rozmasowywał obolałe ramię ze łzami w kącikach oczu.  
\- Nie, wszystko w porządku, straciłem równowagę bo jeden z kotów wszedł mi pod nogi. Niezdara ze mnie- odrzekł miło chłopak, a Mila słuchała opowieści zdziwiona.  
\- Dziękuje za pomoc Mila. Bardzo miło było mi pana poznać- powiedział Otabek podając rękę dziadkowi, która ten od razu chętnie uścisnął- Do zobaczenia Yuri.  
\- Cześć- powiedział chicho Yuri, nie obdarzając drugiego chłopaka nawet przelotnym spojrzeniem.  
Cały wieczór Mila nie wspomniała o tym zdarzeniu. Po długich katorgach i godzinnym namawianiu zrezygnowany Yuri zgodził się na obejrzenie „Krainy lodu” , jedząc lody czekoladowe. Na szafce obok leżała torebka po brzegi wypełniona wiśniowymi żelkami, nietknięta.  
…  
\- Jak na prawie dwutygodniowa przerwę idzie ci całkiem nieźle.  
\- Dwa tygodnie to za mało żebym zapomniał jak jeździć na łyżwach.  
\- Nie chodzi o zapominanie, ale nie straciłeś nic na dokładności, ani kondycji- Yuri popatrzył na Georgija podejrzanie.  
\- Co ty taki miły?  
\- Znalazł nową miłość życia- wtrąciła się przejeżdżająca obok Mila.  
\- Już? Myślałem, że jeszcze tamta ci nie przeszła.  
-… zraniła mnie dogłębnie, wyrwała moje serce z piersi, właściwie to najpierw je ukradła, zawładnęła moim umysłem i mą duszą, a potem, gdy rozdarła je na miliony kawałków, porzuciła jak nic nie warty śmieć, patrząc na nie z obrzydzeniem i nienawiścią w oczach, w tych pięknych, diamentowych ochach, lśniących niczym gwiazda polarna wskazująca drogę zabłąkanym w otchłani namiętności wędrowcom pełnym….  
\- Ciiiiiiiszaaaa…- powiedziała przeciągle Mila podjeżdżając do rozochoconego swoją romantyczną przemową Rosjanina i przyłożyła mu palec do ust. Urażony Georgi uniósł dumnie głowę i odjechał.  
\- Bezduszne monstra- rzucił na odchodne.  
\- Dzisiaj ostatni dzień pobytu Sary, jutro wraca do Włoch- zaczęła smutno Mila.  
-I?- zapytał Yuri nie odrywając wzroku od telefonu, który przeglądał od połowy przemowy Georgija.  
\- Iii… Mickey nie opuszcza jej nawet na krok.  
\- Ehem.  
-No dobrze, nie będę zwlekać… musisz się nim zająć.  
\- Co?!- przerażenie w oczach Yuriego nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego.  
\- Po prostu wyjdziesz z nim gdzieś wieczorem, no wiesz na męski wieczór, czy coś tym stylu… a ja będę mogła spotkać się z Sarą.  
\- Nie ma mowy.  
-Yuri!  
\- Nie.  
\- Ja bym to dla ciebie zrobiła!  
\- Ale ja tego nie zrobię.  
\- Proooszę…- Mila przybrała pozę smutnego szczeniaczka i otworzyła szeroko błękitne oczy. Załamany Yuri chcąc nie chcąc wydał odgłos głębokiej irytacji i mruknął pod nosem coś co brzmiało jak „ok.”  
\- Dziękuję!- krzyknęła rozradowana Mila i rzuciła się na szyje bezbronnego przyjaciela- Musisz go zająć od 20 do 22, tak żeby niczego nie podejrzewał, wiem że trudno z nim wytrzymać, to dosyć ciężki przypadek.  
I tak właśnie wrobiony po uszy Yuri został zatrudniony jako niańka dla włoskiego nadgorliwego brata bliźniaka.  
\- No wiesz, zawsze spędzałem najwięcej czasu z Sarą, byliśmy i jesteśmy nie tylko rodzeństwem, ale i najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, zawsze stała po mojej stronie i wspierała mnie, przed każdym występem, a nawet treningiem. A ja wspierałem ją, chociaż czasem mam wrażenie, że nie ofiaruję jej tyle co ona mi…- opowiadał już ponad godzinę Mickey, gdy przechadzali się po uliczkach zatłoczonego miasta. Yuri od czasu do czasu potakiwał głową, albo mówił „aha”, tyle wystarczyło by uśpić czujność włoskiego łyżwiarza i utrzymywać go w pewności, że nadal słucha. Nagłe mocne zderzenie z czyjąś klatką piersiową wyrwało Yuriego z zamyślenia. Jej właścicielem okazał się nikt inny jak Adil, a stojący obok niego Otabek nie wyglądał na specjalnie zadowolonego z tego spotkania, co więcej był zły. Jego ciemne, grube brwi były ściągnięte, a rysy twarzy wyostrzone.  
\- Yuri, Mickey. Co tu robicie?- Adil także był lekko podenerwowany, jego głos ledwo słyszalnie drżał, ale mogło to być spowodowane zimnym, porywistym wiatrem.  
-Wyszliśmy się przejść i porozmawiać- powiedział całkiem zadowolony Mickey, chyba godzinna gadanina o Sarze wprawiła go w dobry nastrój.  
\- Coś się stało?- zadał pytanie Yuri patrząc na Otabeka. Ten tylko podniósł na moment wzrok, ale od razu go opuścił widząc zmartwioną twarz Rosjanina.  
\- Ktoś ukradł motocykl Otabeka, chyba podczas treningu. Byliśmy na policji, stwierdzili że będą szukać, ale jest małe prawdopodobieństwo, że się znajdzie. Otabek uparł się, że sam będzie go szukał, więc postanowiłem mu pomóc…- szepnął do Yuriego Adil.  
\- Ja też pomogę- stwierdził bez zastanowienia Yuri, być może też trochę z egoistycznych powodów.  
\- To może ja wrócę już do hotelu, robi się zimno i Sara…  
\- Nie!!- zawołał przerażony Yuri, po czym od razy zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo podejrzanie musiało to brzmieć.  
\- Pomóż nam szukać, Sarze nic nie będzie. Idź z Adilem, ja pójdę z Otabekiem- Mickey trochę zdezorientowany zgodził się na tą propozycję.  
\- Nie spuszczaj go z oczu, nie może wrócić do hotelu do 22. Powodzenia…- przekazał Yuri Adilowi, na co ten spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale zgodził się i odeszli razem, z daleka można było usłyszeć, że Mickey zaczyna opowiadać o siostrze.  
Otabek ruszył bez słowa w przeciwna stronę. Nie odzywał się przez pewien czas, jego usta były zaciśnięte w cienką linię, twarz wyrażała głębokie poruszenie i wściekłość. Yuri rozumiał zdenerwowanie przyjaciela, ale wydawało mu się, że jego reakcja jest trochę przesadzona.  
\- Otabek…  
\- Nic do mnie nie mów- takie zachowanie zdziwiło blondyna. Prze kilka minut rozglądał się wokół w poszukiwaniu znanego pojazdu. Petersburg to wielkie miasto, była minimalna szansa na to, ze znajdą złodzieja motocyklu i Yuri był pewien, że starszy chłopak doskonale to wie.  
\- Przepraszam…- powiedział w pewnej chwili Otabek.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi.  
\- Po prostu… ma dla mnie dużą wartość, nie chodzi tylko o motocykl.  
\- A o co?  
\- Dostałem go w prezencie… od starszej siostry.  
\- Na pewno nie będzie zła, w końcu nie zginął z twojej winy.  
\- Nie wiem czy będzie, nie mogę jej zapytać.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Ona nie żyje.  
Serce Yuriego zamarło. Otabek opowiadał mu wiele razy o siostrach, ale przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że jedna z nich może być martwa. Nic takiego nie wynikało z jego opowieści. Teraz napad złości Otabeka wydał mu się zupełnie uzasadniony, jego wnętrze zalał smutek i współczucie dla drugiego chłopaka. Jego dłoń mimowolnie dotknęła dłoni Otabeka, splatając ich palce razem. Ręka bruneta była blada i zimna ja lód. Rozczochrane włosy, w zupełnym nieładzie fruwały we wszystkich kierunkach, poruszane przez silny wiatr. Ściśnięte do tej pory kurczowo brwi lekko się rozluźniły, usuwając z twarzy Otabeka złość, a pozostawiając smutek i rozgoryczenie.  
\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem.  
\- Nie szkodzi. Wiem, że to bezsensowne. Musimy poczekać, aż policja czegoś się dowie, lepiej wracajmy.  
Stali na jednej z mniej zaludnionych ulic miasta. Rzadko poustawiane latarnie nie dawały wystarczająco dużo światła, także ich dwie sylwetki były pogrążone w półmroku. Kilka ciem o kolorowych ubarwieniu latało pomiędzy liśćmi drzew, trzepot ich skrzydeł wydawał przyjemny dźwięk, podobny do poruszanym skrzydeł mew nad brzegiem niedalekiego morza. Determinacja w Yurim osiągnęła szczyt. Nigdy nie był niczego tak pewny jak w tym momencie, nawet swojego seniorskiego debiutu i chęci pokonania japońskiego Yuriego.  
\- Obiecuję ci, że z pomocą policji, czy bez nich odnajdziemy twój motocykl, choćby miało nam zając to nieskończenie wiele czasu.  
Otabek doznał szoku, nigdy nie myślał, że może usłyszeć podobne słowa z ust tego rosyjskiego łyżwiarza. W jednej chwili złapał jego twarz w obie ręce i bez zastanowienia połączył razem ich usta. Pocałunek był słodki i pełen tęsknoty jednocześnie. Ta doskwierająca tęsknota tkwiła w nich od dawna, choć żaden z nich nie był tego świadom. A może był. Pewne było to, że pocałunek zmienił się w desperacką próbę zbliżenia się do granic możliwości. Ich ciała przylgnęły do siebie całkowicie. Niższy chłopak zarzucił ręce na szyję bruneta tak, by mogli zbliżyć się jeszcze bardziej. Yuri stanął na palcach, by choć sprawiać wrażenie, że obaj są porównywalnego wzrostu. Niestety brak tlenu zmusił ich do oderwania się od siebie. Czekoladowe oczy wpatrzone były prosto w szmaragdowe. Otabek odgarnął z twarzy Yuriego przydługie blond kosmyki, by muc w pełnej krasie ujrzeć jego twarz. Była piękna, dziewczęca i męska jednocześnie. Delikatna i waleczna. Łączyła w sobie dwa zupełne przeciwieństwa, co czyniło ją tak wyjątkową. Oczy żołnierza patrzyły na niego z czułością. Ledwo dobiegające do nich światło odbijało, jeszcze bardziej wyróżniając ich soczystą zieleń na ciemnym tle.  
\- Wracajmy- szepnął Otabek- Zaczniemy szukać jutro po treningu, może do tego czasu już będzie coś wiadomo.  
Yuri tylko kiwnął delikatnie głową popierając jego słowa. Gdy doszli do głównej ulicy zza jednego z budynków wyleciał jak strzała przerażony Adil.  
\- YURI! Wielki problem!  
\- Co się dzieje?- zapytał Otabek.  
\- Mickey mi zginął!  
\- Co!!?- zawołał przerażony Yuri.  
\- Jak to ci zginął? Nie jest dzieckiem, pewnie wrócił do hotelu- powiedział Otabek.  
Yuri zbladł, co natychmiast zauważył Adil.  
\- Yuri…  
\- Mila mnie zabije…- jeszcze tego samego dnia Mila zabiła Yuriego…  
…  
Spędzony z Sarą czas tylko we dwoje był czymś o czym Mila mogła jedynie pomarzyć przez długi czas. Półtorej godziny na kręglach było bardzo odprężającą formą rozrywki.  
\- Było naprawdę cudownie Miluś. Ciekawe jak radzi sobie Mickey..  
\- Nim się teraz nie martw, Yuri się nim zaopiekuje… na swój sposób.  
\- Nie strasz mnie.  
\- Nie powinnyśmy teraz rozmawiać o twoim bracie- powiedziała Mila i przeciągnęła dłonią wzdłuż długich, czarnych włosów Sary, na co ta zachichotała i przygryzła figlarnie dolną wargę. Jej policzki zaróżowiły się lekko.  
\- Chodźmy na plażę!- zawołała radośnie Sara.  
\- Teraz?  
\- Na pewno jest bardzo przyjemnie, tylko ty i ja… i morze- mówiła rozmarzona Włoszka.  
Zachwycona Mila wstała z miejsca i pociągnęła za sobą przyjaciółkę.  
\- Pójdziemy skrótem, po drodze pokaże ci piękny pomnik… O cholera!- krzyknęła szeptem Mila i pociągnęła za sobą Sarę, chowając się za ścianą pobliskiego budynku.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- To Mickey! Widziałam go.  
\- Przecież Yuri miał się nim zająć.  
\- Zabiję go…- powiedziała Rosjanka z mordem w oczach.  
\- Co robimy?  
\- Poczekamy aż sobie pójdzie.  
\- Jak zobaczy, że nie ma mnie w hotelu to wpadnie w histerię.  
\- Jestem gotowa podjąć to ryzyko, byleby spędzić z tobą jeszcze trochę czasu. Sara, musisz się od tego oderwać, zdecyduj tu i teraz - odrzekła Mila, jej wyczekujący wzrok wpędzał Włoszkę w prawdziwy dylemat. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się i złożyła na ustach Mili, lekki jak skrzydła motyla pocałunek.  
\- Chodźmy…


	5. Chapter 5

Troje mężczyzn, choć może właściwie chłopców, przemierzała z zawrotną prędkością ulice ruchliwego Petersburga. Na przedzie, jak na lidera przystało, raźno maszerował blondyn. Wpatrzony przed siebie spojrzeniem, które mogłoby zabijać małe kotki, gdyby nie fakt, że kochał on te zwierzęta. Czerwone trampki, z niewidocznymi dla wprawnego oka cętkami, dynamicznie się poruszały. Drugi z chłopców, chociaż wyższy, starszy i lepiej zbudowany od małego wojownika przed sobą, szedł potulnie, próbując dorównać zabójczemu tempu, jego twarz wyrażała głęboką skruchę i być może strach. Wskazywał na to jednoznacznie szeroko otwarte oczy i rozchylone usta. Chociaż mogło to być spowodowane narzuconym tempem poruszania się. Na samym końcu, ze zdecydowanie większym spokojem, lecz także odrobiną dezorientacji podążał trzeci z chłopców.  
\- Zabije mnie, zabije mnie, zabije mnie…- powtarzał jak zacięta płyta Yuri.  
\- kto ma cię zabić?- zapytał z tyłu Otabek- Adil, ty wiesz o co tu chodzi?  
Chłopak jednak mu nie odpowiedział tylko pędził przed siebie jak szalony.  
\- Jeśli wejdę tam i go spotkam wszystko będzie na mnie- zastanawiał się głośno Yuri- Otabek, musisz tam iść i uratować nam tyłki. Po prostu sprawdź czy Mickey jest w pokoju.  
\- Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Przerażacie mnie.  
\- Później wszystko ci wytłumaczę, to trochę skomplikowana sprawa.  
Brunet wyglądał jakby intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiał, by po chwili ruszyć w stronę drzwi. Gdy tylko zniknął we wnętrzu budynku Yuri westchnął głośno, poczuł lekką ulgę, że to nie on musi się konfrontować z nadgorliwym bratem.  
\- Tu jesteście chłopaki! Szukałem was- głos z wyraźnie włoskim akcentem zmroził krew w żyłach czekającym chłopcom. Mickey stał przed nimi jakby nigdy nic, wymachując zamaszyście torbą z zakupami, a w drugiej ręce trzymając koktajl o wściekle różowej barwie. Obok niego, przygarbiona i smutna stała Sara.  
\- Przepraszam cię Adil, gdzieś po drodze cię zgubiłem i chciałem wrócić do hotelu ale spotkałem Sarę, która wyszła do sklepu i poszliśmy razem się przejść. Mam nadzieję, ze się nie martwiłeś.  
\- N..nie, no co ty- powiedział z niedowierzaniem Adil.  
\- Mickey, pójdę już do pokoju, jestem zmęczona- zwróciła się do brata Sara. Jej głos wyrażał ból i przygnębienie, jakby coś wyssało z niej całą radość i optymizm, który tak zawzięcie okazywała wszystkim na co dzień.  
\- Masz rację, ja tuż już pójdę, zrobiło się strasznie zimno.  
\- Nie ma go, nie wiem…  
\- Ciiiiicho Otabek, wszystko wiemy- uciszył Yuri wychodzącego przez drzwi hotelowe bruneta. Sztuczny uśmiech od ucha do ucha nie schodził z jego twarzy przez całą tę dziwną sytuacje. Jedyną osobą, która nie podejrzewała absolutnie nic był wniebowzięty, nieświadomy jak małe dziecko Mickey.  
Sara przeszła ostentacyjnie blisko Yuriego i szturchnęła go lekko w ramię. Jej wzrok wyrażał jedno. Zawód. Yuri zawiódł zarówno ją, jak i Milę. To spojrzenie było gorsze niż wizja wściekłej i nieokiełznanej Mili, która zapewne zgotuje mu piekło na ziemi. Wymyślne tortury przeszły przez umysł blondyna, ciekawe które z nich będzie mógł wypróbować na własnej skórze.  
\- Wiecie co, ja też już pójdę, właściwie to nie wiem co tu w ogóle robię- zaczął wykręcać się Adil.  
\- To do jutra, cześć wszystkim!- zawołał przeszczęśliwy Mickey, a Adil odszedł w przeciwnym kierunku. Yuri czuł się źle, wręcz okropnie. Po przyklejonym uśmiechu, odpowiednim dla klauna nie zostało już nawet śladu. Jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to to, by znaleźć Milę i natychmiast błagać o przebaczenie. Ktoś dotknął jego dłoni. Uczucie miękkiej i ciepłej skóry działało kojąco i choć na moment odsunęło jego myśli od trudnej rozmowy z przyjaciółką.  
\- Powiesz mi co się stało?  
\- Chodźmy na lodowisko, próbowałeś nauczyć mnie gry w hokeja, więc teraz ty sprawdzisz siebie w roli łyżwiarza figurowego.  
\- Odwlekasz problem.  
\- Być może, chciałbym nigdy nie musieć się z nim konfrontować. Zawiodłem kogoś bardzo ważnego.  
\- Będę tego żałował… chodźmy.  
Twarz Yuriego na ułamek sekundy rozjaśnił prawdziwy, szczery uśmiech.  
…  
Łyżwy figurowe wyglądały na nogach Otabeka w pewien sposób komicznie. Umięśnione, dobrze zbudowane kończyny, w maleńkich, białych łyżwach zawiązanych fantazyjną kokardką.  
\- Kokardkę mogłeś sobie darować…- powiedział zły Otabek.  
\- Nie, nie mogłem- wyszczerzył zęby zadowolony z siebie Yuri.  
\- No dobrze, co mam robić?  
\- Wasza jazda, to znaczy hokeistów, jest okropna, prostacka i obraża całą piękną sztukę jazdy na łyżwach.  
\- Ok…  
\- Ja nauczę cię jak powinno się wykonywać tę czynność poprawnie, nie obrażając przy tym nikogo..  
\- Oprócz mnie.  
\- Nie obrażając przy tym nikogo, swoim olewackim podchodzeniem do tego sportu- dokończył oburzony blondyn.  
\- Życzę powodzenia.  
\- Na początek musisz zrezygnować ze swoich ociężałych, kanciastych ruchów i poruszać się płynnie i swobodnie, jak baletnica.  
\- Wyobrażasz sobie mnie w roli baletnicy Calineczko?- krwistoczerwony rumieniec wpłynął na policzki Yuriego.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak.  
\- Dobrze Calineczko- czerwony, cętkowany but trafił z impetem prosto w tył idealnie ułożonych czarnych włosów.  
\- Ej! Nie przesadzaj…  
\- Słuchaj lepiej moich cennych rad, bo zaraz zaczynamy ćwiczenia praktyczne.  
\- Ciągle cię słucham, nie mogę oderwać słuchu od twoich słów.  
Yuri poczuł, że znajome ciepło spływające w dół jego ciała. Z dwojga złego wolał już prezentować się jako czerwony burak. Po wytłumaczeniu kilku podstawowych postaw i krótkiej rozgrzewce, nastąpił moment prawdy. Okazało się, ze jazda figurowa wychodzi Otabekowi o wiele lepiej niż Yuriemu hokej, co nie było wyczynem, bo poziom hokejowych umiejętności Yuriego był bliski zera, a może nawet i ujemny. Jego postawa była odrobinę koślawa, a żadna z choćby najprostszych figur nie wyszła poprawnie, ale samo oglądanie Otabeka jeżdżącego w sposób elegancki i dystyngowany było przyjemnością. Kto by pomyślał, ze w tym brutalnym ciele jest tyle elegancji i spokoju. Otabek jeździł w pełnym skupieniu, ciągle patrząc pod nogi, kilka razy Yuri musiał łapać go za łokieć i odciągać do tyłu, by ten nie wjechał w balustradę, zbytnio skoncentrowany na własnych nogach.  
\- Patrz przed siebie- upominał go co jakiś czas młodszy chłopak.  
\- Łatwo ci mówić- odpowiadał brunet i przez nie dłużej niż trzy sekundy podnosił głowę, przy czym od razu gubił płynność ruchów.  
\- Mówił ci ktoś, że nadajesz się na trenera?  
\- Nidy nikogo nie trenowałem, tak uważasz?  
\- Dobrze tłumaczysz, a poza tym masz dużo cierpliwości, jakoś na początku cię o to nie podejrzewałem. Wydawałeś mi się dosyć wybuchowy.  
\- Jestem bardzo wybuchowy, ale jazda zawsze mnie wycisza i uspokaja. Lodowisko to moja jedyna odskocznia. Kiedy byłem młodszy i ktoś lub coś mnie zdenerwowało, moim pierwszym wyborem było to miejsce. Głównym powodem był Victor.  
\- Victor Nikiforow?  
\- Tak, znasz go?  
\- To dosyć znane nazwisko, nawet w Kazachstanie- zaśmiał się cicho Otabek.  
\- No tak, wielki Victor, znany w każdym zakątku świata.  
\- Tylko nie mów, ze jesteś zazdrosny.  
\- Kiedyś byłem, lecz teraz, mam w głowie tylko myśl by go pokonać. Nie chodzi o sławę, w której on czuje się jak ryba w wodzie i pławi się w tym całym szumie na jego cześć. Chcę tylko mu pokazać, udowodnić, że mogę osiągnąć jeszcze więcej, być jeszcze lepszym.  
\- To nie za dobre podejście.  
\- Jedyne jakie znam- zamyślony Yuri nie zauważył, że Otabek podjechał bliżej i stoi niecały metr od jego osoby, zakłócając lekko jego przestrzeń osobistą. Blondyn bał się podnieść wzrok, obawiał się że starszy chłopak będzie patrzył na niego tym przenikliwym spojrzeniem, które tak na niego działało. Już drugi raz dzisiaj byli w takiej sytuacji. Ostatnim razem dał się ponieść chwili, lecz on nie był taki, wiedziałby o tym. Nigdy wcześniej nie był zakochany , ale miał świadomość, że gdyby był to na pewno w kobiecie.  
\- Otabek, ja…- zaczął Yuri, ale przerwała mu dłoń przyłożona do jego rozpalonego policzka. Długie palce błądziły i delikatnie go dotykały.  
\- Lepiej nie…- zaczął na wydechu, rozdrażniony blondyn.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Dlaczego tak na mnie działasz? To jest dla mnie takie nowe i dziwne..  
\- Nie widzę w tym nic dziwnego- Otabek podjechał jeszcze bliżej, wciskając delikatnie jedną nogę pomiędzy nogi młodszego chłopaka. Yuri poczuł to od razu.  
\- Nie…- zaczął przestraszony i natychmiast się odsunął.  
\- Dlaczego się mnie boisz, przecież nie robimy nic złego?- powiedział brunet i musnął usta Yuriego swoimi własnymi. Z początku delikatnie i powoli, dopóki tamten nie skapitulował i nie rozchylił szerzej warg, co natychmiast zostało wykorzystane. język Otabeka błądził po podniebieniu i przejeżdżał po zębach drugiego chłopaka. Jęk rozkoszy dało usłyszeć się pomiędzy ich ustami gdy jeden z nich został przyparty przez drugiego do balustrady i delikatnie podniesiony do góry. Kazachstański hokeista bez trudu uniósł drobne ciało, było lekkie jak puch. Yuri wpił dłonie w gęste, ciemne włosy i przeczesywał ich pasma. Nie myślał nawet, że cała ta sytuacja może przynieść mu tyle rozkoszy, nie przyzwyczajony do tego rodzaju zachowań nie wiedział co ze sobą począć i zdał się na instynkt, pozwolił by jego ciało robiło to czego pragnie. Otabek był dosyć brutalny, przygryzł lekko różowe usta, które od razu przybrały mocno czerwoną barwę.  
\- Kocham cię- wyszeptał Otabek, a zszokowany Yuri nie odparł nic. Jego pierwszą myślą było to, że Otabek powiedział to pod wpływem sytuacji, w której się znajdują. Nie mógł jednak myśleć racjonalnie przez długi czas. Właściwie to wszystko co racjonalne opuściło teraz jego umysł. Mógł skupić się tylko na błądzących po jego szyi miękkich ustach i głośnym, gorącym oddechu . Wyraźne odchrząknięcie wyrwało ich z upojnej ekstazy. Yuri runął na ziemię, a nad nim zawisły ramiona Otabeka, który po fakcie próbował go złapać.  
\- Przepraszam, ale lodowisko od godziny jest zamknięte. Jako mężczyzna doceniam takie rozrywki, ale obowiązki woźnego jednak je wypierają- mówił podstarzały, przygarbiony woźny, stojąc po drugiej strony balustrady z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy. Przekrzywiona czapka z daszkiem chwiała się na jego głowie, będąc o jeden włos od spadnięcia na podłogę.  
\- Przepraszam, już idziemy- powiedział szybko Otabek i zebrał z ziemi pojękującego Yuriego. Gdy wracali na zewnątrz było zupełnie ciemno, nawet latarnie przestały świecić, a okna okolicznych domów były czarne i ciche. Musiało być bardzo późno. Ten dzień był długi i pełen wrażeń, a kolejny nie zapowiadał się wcale lepiej. Mimo to Yuri czuł dziwne ciepło na sercu, jakby nikt ani nic nie mogło zrobić mu teraz krzywdy. Chyba coś zrozumiał, coś, z czym jeszcze nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał do czynienia. Lewą dłoń trzymał głęboko w kieszeni ciepłej kurtki, druga zaś złączona była z dłonią Otabeka. Splątane palce mocno ściśnięte przekazywały sobie ciepło, ale i coś więcej, jakąś nadzieję. Ten uścisk znaczył więcej niż wszystkie fałszywe zapewnienia przyjaźni i miłości wypowiadane w patetycznych słowach, pięknych wierszach i romantycznych gestach. Yuri wiedział, że teraz poradzi sobie ze złą Milą, z natarczywym Victorem, ze stresującym seniorskim debiutem. W tym momencie czuł, że może osiągnąć wszystko. Chyba tak właśnie działała miłość.  
Miauczenie z jego telefonu przerwało wszechogarniającą ich ciszę.  
\- Słucham.  
\- Yuri Plisetsky! Masz poważne kłopoty młody człowieku. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, była tu Mila, szukała cię, wypłakała mi się w rękaw i stwierdziła, że przez ciebie straciła miłość życia. Ne wiem o co chodzi, ale masz ją natychmiast przeprosić. Po drugie, gdzie do cholery jesteś o tak późnej godzinie?! Po trzecie, siedzi przede mną Victor Nikiforow i jakiś japoński młodzieniec, przyjechali godzinę temu i twierdzą, ze muszą się natychmiast z tobą zobaczyć bo… dlaczego?- zadał pytanie dziadek komuś po drugiej stronie słuchawki.  
\- Bo się stęskniliśmy za naszym rosyjskim koteczkiem i chcemy przekazać mu najświeższe informacje z łyżwiarskiego świata, a poza tym musimy pokazać ci nowy układ Yuriego i odwiedzić Yakowa i Milę . Chciałem jeszcze zobaczyć jak radzisz sobe z Agape i poznać twoich kolegów, a zgłasza jednego, wiesz o którym mówię- tutaj przerwał na cichy rechot - Nie byłem dawno w mieszkaniu, mój figowiec pewnie dawno usechł, bo przecież nie chodziłeś go podlewać tak jak cię prosiłem. Wiem bo twój dziadek mi poskarżył, ale ci wybaczam, o ile da się odratować mojego figusia, bo inaczej masz przechlapane- głośny krzyk Victora było słychać wystarczająco dobrze, bez potrzeby przekazywania informacji przez dziadka.  
\- Bo… no bo tak- streścił w trzech słowach dziadek- masz natychmiast wrócić do domu. Chcę cię tu widzieć za 5 minut.  
Po tych słowach połączenie zostało przerwane. Dwaj chłopcy wpatrzeni byli z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem w kota na tapecie telefonu.  
\- Nooo… ok. Jakoś inaczej wyobrażałem sobie tego Victora.  
\- Witaj w cukierkowym świecie księcia Victora, bez paralizatora wstęp niezalecany.  
Cichy chichot wyrwał się z gardła Otabeka.  
\- Musze już iść, obiecuję, ze jutro poszukamy jeszcze twojego motocykla.  
\- Jasne, przepraszam, że tak długo cię zatrzymałem. Nie myślałem, ze narobię tym tyle kłopotów.  
\- To nie twoja wina , dziadek jest nadopiekuńczy. To do jutra- powiedział Yuri i już chciał się odwrócić, gdy Otabek złapał go za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie, mocno przyciskając jego małe ciało do swojego. Krótki pocałunek zagościł na jego ustach.  
\- Do jutra- wyszeptał brunet i odszedł w stronę pełni księżyca.  
\- Kocham cię- szepnął za odchodzącym chłopakiem Yuri, ale ten już nie mógł tego usłyszeć.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Yuri! Nareszcie wróciłeś! – głośny krzyk Victora już w progu spowodował niebezpieczne podniesienie ciśnienia blondyna, który przeszedł obojętnie obok wyciągającego do niego w zapraszającym do uścisku geście Rosjanina i zatrzymał się dopiero obok dziadka.   
\- Przepraszam cię dziadku, zapomniałem zadzwonić, miałem mały problem z Milą.  
\- Coś o tym wiem, była tu- ton dziadka wskazywał na zawód.  
\- Wiem, przeproszę ją jutro z samego rana.   
\- Halo! Ciągle tu jesteśmy.  
\- Niestety widzę, mówiłem żebyście nie przyjeżdżali…  
\- Nie rań naszych uczuć, Yuri strasznie chciał się z tobą zobaczyć- Japończyk nieśmiało potwierdził jego słowa przyjaznym uśmiechem.  
\- No trudno…- skwitował sytuacje Yuri i odszedł do swojego pokoju.  
\- Co go ugryzło?- zapytał japoński łyżwiarz.  
\- Nie przejmujcie się, to zupełnie normalne zachowanie, na pewno cieszy się że was widzi- poinformował ich cicho dziadek- Zostańcie u nas na tą noc, dzisiaj jest już za późno na szukanie hotelu.  
\- Dziękujemy panie Plisetsky, to bardzo miło z pana strony- odpowiedział grzecznie Katsuki.   
Tej nocy Yuri nie mógł zasnąć długi czas. Nie było to powodem jedynie natrętnych myśli o pięknych, czarnych jak nocne niebo oczach pewnego hokeisty. Zza jego drzwi co jakiś czas dobiegały denerwujące odgłosy ludzkich stóp i ciche szepty.   
\- Yuri, śpijmy razem- szept Victora dokładnie dobiegał do jego uszu. Zboczeńcy mogli sobie darować chociaż w jego domu. Nie wiedzieć czemu zaczął zastanawiać się czy Yuriego i Victora naprawdę łączy coś więcej niż relacja trener- uczeń, czy chociażby ta przyjacielska. Wizja ich ewentualnego związku nie wydawała mu się już tak odrażająca, jak jeszcze miesiąc wcześniej. Co prawda nie mógł zrozumieć co Victor widzi w japońskim prosiaku, no ale w końcu miłość jest ślepa, a w przypadku prosiaka chyba także głucha, niema, a już na pewno pozbawiona zmysłu artystycznego. czy on i Otabek mogli by być tacy jak oni? Nie, ich związek nie opierał na takich samych zasad. Czy to co ich łączyło można było nazwać związkiem? Głośne cmokanie i szepty przepełnione nieukrywanym pożądaniem i erotyzmem dotarły do Yuriego. Tego było już za wiele. Jak rażony piorunem zerwał się z łóżka i załomotał w drzwi tymczasowego pokoju Victora.   
\- Uspokójcie się zwyrodnialcy albo nie ręczę za siebie! Nie możecie się opanować nawet tutaj?!   
Srebrna czupryna wychyliła się zza drzwi. Spojrzenie Victora było zamglone. Włosy w niespotykanym w jego przypadku nieładzie nadawały mu dzikiego charakteru. Spuchnięte i mocno czerwone usta mocno łapały oddech. Nie miał na sobie górnej części piżamy odsłaniając idealnie wyrzeźbione ciało. Yuri nie spodziewał się zobaczyć go w aż tak krępującej sytuacji. Oczywiście krępującej dla niego samego, Victor zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować swoją zawstydzającą pozycją, wyglądał jedynie na podirytowanego.   
\- O co chodzi Yuraćka?   
\- Przestańcie się obmacywać pod moim dachem – jąkał się Yuri odwracając wzrok.   
\- Nikt tu nikogo nie obmacuje, chyba masz jakieś urojenia Yuri, idź już lepiej spać- nie czekając na odpowiedź zatrzasnął mu drzwi tuż przed nosem. Zrezygnowany blondyn wrócił do pokoju. Obrzydliwe dźwięki oczywiście nie ustały a sam Yuri wychodził z siebie. Obgryzając nerwowo paznokcie, siedział skulony na łóżku i słuchał głośno muzyki. Huk rockowej piosenki dobiegający z słuchawek powodował u niego ból głowy, jednak nie miało to znaczenia dopóki odgradzał go od zewnętrznego świata. Może nie było to zbyt kulturalne, to znaczy pisanie smsów w środku nocy nigdy nie świadczyło o dobrym wychowaniu, lecz od kiedy to Yuri Plisetsky przejmuje się takimi drobiazgami.  
„ Śpisz?”  
„ Spałem dopóki nie obudziła mnie przychodząca wiadomość” – odpowiedź zwrotna od Otabeka zdziwiła, ale i ucieszyła Yuriego.  
„ Przepraszam, ale nie mogę spać”  
„ Coś się stało?”  
„ Victor zatrzymał się u mnie z prosiakiem i teraz obściskują się tuż za ścianą, to nie do wytrzymania”  
„ Ta wiadomość jest co najmniej niepokojąca… z prosiakiem?”  
„ Tak nazywam japońskiego podopiecznego Victora. Ale prawda, Victor obmacujący prosiaka to dosyć niepokojąca wizja”  
„ Hahaha. To widok którego nie chciałbym nigdy ujrzeć. Trochę mi to schlebia, że postanowiłeś napisać akurat do mnie”.  
Serce Yuriego niebezpiecznie przyspieszyło w piersi. Musiał natychmiast naprostować tę nieprawidłowość.  
„Normalnym wyborem byłaby Mila, ale w tej chwili niebezpiecznie byłoby do niej pisać i to nie tylko z powodu później godziny ”  
„ A skąd wiesz, że pisanie do mnie o tej godzinie nie jest niebezpieczne?”  
„ A jest?”  
„ Być może będę musiał zastosować jakąś karę za takie złe zachowanie”  
Po ciele Yuriego przeszedł rozkoszny dreszcz. Poruszył się gwałtownie by zmienić swoją pozycję i uciszyć tym samym żądze, które nad nim zapanowały. Obróciwszy się na drugi bok począł odpisywać na prowokującą wiadomość.   
„ A jakbyś to zrobił?” nie wiedział co go podkusiło by zadać to pytanie. Chociaż właściwie wiedział- to mocne skurcze w dole brzucha. Nie były do końca przyjemne, ale też na pewno nie bolesne. Yuri czekał z mocno bijącym sercem i pocącymi się dłońmi na odpowiedź.  
„ Myślę, że kilka klapsów załatwiło by sprawę” Yuri gwałtownie złapał oddech, by następnie wydać z siebie ciche westchnienie.   
„ Posunąłbyś się do przemocy wobec dziecka?”  
„ Zaręczam, że będę na tyle delikatny na ile pozwala ciężar twoich win”  
„ Jakbyś to zrobił?”  
„ Naprawdę chcesz to wiedzieć.. musisz ładnie poprosić bym ci to wyjaśnił”  
Przez głowę Yuriego przebiegało tysiące myśli. Czy on właśnie pisał coś na wzór sex wiadomości ze swoim niedawnym wrogiem numer jeden? Ręka blondyna bezwiednie powędrowała w dół ciała.   
„ Bardzo proszę, muszę to wiedzieć”   
Pisał, zajmując się jednocześnie subtelnymi pieszczotami, poruszając dłonią w stałym rytmie.   
„ To zależałoby od tego czy zechciałbyś samowolnie oddać się karze, czy musiałbym cię do tego zmusić”  
„ Znając samego siebie pewnie próbował bym walczyć..”  
„ W takim razie musiałbym się posunąć do delikatnej przemocy. Zmusiłbym cię do położenia się na brzuchu, żeby mieć lepszy dostęp do twojego zgrabnego tyłka”  
Ręka Yuriego niespodziewanie przyspieszyła.   
„ Następnie jedną dłonią przytrzymałbym twoje ręce żebyś nie mógł mi przeszkadzać w wykonywaniu kary”  
„ A co gdybym się wyrwał?”  
„ Haha. Może jesteś lepszy w jeździe na łyżwach, ale jeżeli chodzi o siłę fizyczną to nie masz ze mną szans Calineczko”  
„ Nie nazywaj mnie tak”  
„ Nie złość się Calineczko, bo nie dokończę mojej opowieści”  
Blondyn zrezygnował ze złośliwej riposty cisnącej mu się na usta, a może raczej na palce. Przesuwał dłonią po swojej nagiej skórze, był już blisko i potrzebował zakończenia tej historii. Cichy niekontrolowany jęk wydostał się z jego ust, gdy pisał kolejną wiadomość.  
„ Przepraszam. Dokończ ją”  
„ Czy to był rozkaz?”  
„ Proszę”  
„ Drugą ręką musiałbym pozbyć się dolnej części twojej garderoby, inaczej kara nie miała by sensu i byłaby zbyt słaba. Myślę, ze kilka porządnych, bolesnych klapsów na twojej bladej skórze uspokoiło by twój gorący temperament”  
Yuri doszedł w chwili przeczytania ostatnich słów wiadomości. Odchylił mocno głowę do tyłu i porzucając telefon zakrył własne usta dłonią. Płytki szybki oddech, wtórował biegnącemu jak szalone biciu serca. Z fascynacją czytał jeszcze parę razy najnowszą odpowiedź Otabeka, gdy jego ciało i umysł zaczęło się uspokajać.  
„ Mam jednak nadzieję, że odstąpisz od kary i nie jesteś na mnie zły z powodu tej nocnej rozmowy?”  
„ Cieszę się, że napisałeś. Chcę żebyś wiedział, ze zawsze możesz do mnie pisać lub dzwonić, bez względu na porę dnia czy nocy”  
„ Dziękuję ci, nie będę ci już przeszkadzał, jutro masz trening, a prosiak i Victor chyba już się uciszyli”  
„ Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Dobranoc Yuri”  
Blondyn nie mógł zasnąć do samego rana. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że czeka go niezwykle ciężki, zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie dzień. Jednak sen nie chciał do niego przyjść tamtej nocy. Gdy na zewnątrz światło poranka poczęło przebijać się przez grube, zielone zasłony, Yuri powitał je z ulgą. Słyszał jak dziadek krząta się po kuchni, zapewne przygotowując śniadanie. Postanowił wstać i pomóc mu w tej czynności, w końcu dzisiaj musiał nakarmić więcej osób niż jednego wygłodzonego tygrysa. Wziął szybki prysznic i związał włosy w wysokiego kucyka. Przez jego głowę przebiegła myśl, że będzie musiał w końcu ściąć włosy, przecież nie chce upodabniać się do młodego Victora. Chce go przewyższyć, ale by tak się stało musi zupełnie odciąć się od jego dawnego wizerunku i skupić się na sobie. Przede wszystkim na treningu, który ostatnio nawiasem mówić został przez niego zepchnięty na dalszy tor. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by uczucia przesłoniły mu karierę.   
\- Pomóc ci dziadku?  
\- Gdybyś był tak dobry Yuraćka. Możesz pokroić warzywa.  
Robili śniadanie w ciszy. Za to właśnie najbardziej Yuri szanował dziadka- nigdy nie zadawał zbyt wielu niepotrzebnych czy trudnych pytań. Czas z nim spędzany był czystą przyjemnością. Po paru minutach dołączył do nich japoński prosiak z ofertą pomocy. Książę Victor oczywiście spał, co więcej nie miał być budzony aż do godziny odpowiadającej mu na pobudkę. Brunet tuż za lewym uchem miał dużą, soczystą malinkę, którą Yuri miał nieszczęście zauważyć. Miał nadzieję, ze chociaż dziadek oszczędził sobie tego widoku. Jaśnie pan Victor pojawił się na śniadaniu w samym szlafroku, traktując dom Plisetskych najwyraźniej jak darmowy hotel z prywatną obsługą. Przez chwilę nawet blondyn czuł współczucie dla Yuriego, jeżeli wiązał on z tym człowiekiem swoją przyszłość, jakkolwiek to brzmiało. Zaraz pośniadaniu udali się we troje w stronę lodowiska. Victor zachwycał się widokiem miasta, jakby był tu pierwszy raz w życiu, chociaż niecały rok temu, przechodził tymi ulicami praktycznie codzienni .  
\- Yuri, podoba ci się budynek tego teatru? Kiedyś przychodziłem tu co tydzień. Wystawiali przedstawienia historyczne, musicale i balet. Najbardziej kochałem balet, może dlatego że uosabiałem się z artystami. Poruszali się z taką gracją i wdziękiem. Moglibyśmy zafundować sobie taki rodzaj rozrywki. Bardzo pomogło by ci to, gdybyś przypatrzy się ich ruchom i postawie. Czymże różni się bowiem artyzm baletmistrza od łyżwiarza najwyższych lotów takiego jak ty mój drogi?!- zachwycał się Victor, a zawstydzony Yuri opuszczał zaczerwienioną twarz, czasami zasłaniając ją dłońmi, gdy Victor łapał go pod bok, obłapiając i przytulając. Yuri szedł kilka kroków za nimi, patrząc co chwilę na telefon. Denerwował się spotkaniem z Milą. W myślach układał sobie już formę swoich przeprosin, jednak żadne słowa nie mogły wyrazić tego jak strasznie czuł się w stosunku do jej osoby. Sara i Mickey wyjechali z Rosji tego poranka. Mickey zdążył się już tym pochwalić na facebooku., nie ukrywając swojej radości. Blondyn zastanawiał się czy Sara i Mila mogły chociaż pożegnać się spokojnie, na osobności. Wątpił w to.   
\- Yuri! Pójdziesz z nami do teatru!?  
\- Nie.  
\- Pójdziesz, pójdziesz. W drodze powrotnej zarezerwujemy bilety.  
\- Nie będą już wyprzedane?- zadał w pełni uzasadnione i sensowne pytanie Katsuki.   
\- Dla mnie i osób mi towarzyszących na pewno znajdą się bilety, nie martw się tym kochanie.   
Niedawno jedzone śniadanie niebezpiecznie zbliżyło się do gardła blondyna. Jeszcze tylko kilka przecznic i będzie mógł się od nich uwolnić.   
Na lodowisku, samotnie, pogrążona we własnym świecie Mila jeździła po tafli, kręcąc eleganckie piruety. Yuri długo ociągał się z wejściem na lodowisko. Powoli i z przesadną starannością zawiązywał sznurowadła. Yakow nie zwracał na niego uwagi, najwyraźniej się obraził. Tylko Lilia Baranovskaya pośpieszała go co jakiś czas. Wolał by była wobec niego surowa, niż żeby udawała, że nic się nie stało. Gdy trenerka stanęła nad nim z założonymi rękami, uznał że wystarczy już odkładania nieuniknionej konfrontacji. Yuri i Victor ćwiczyli razem układ w odosobnieniu, najwyraźniej wiedzieli, że będzie potrzebował odrobinę prywatności by porozmawiać z przyjaciółką.   
\- Hej- zaczął nieśmiało podjeżdżając bliżej poprawiającej rękawiczki Mili.   
-Hej.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- A jak mam się czuć. Dobrze.  
\- Mila.. wiem, że cię zawiodłem. Spotkaliśmy Otabeka i Adila. Szukali motocykla, który ktoś ukradł Otabekowi, chciałem im pomóc i niepotrzebnie rozdzieliłem się z Mickym. Nawet nie pomyślałem, że ten desperat posunie się do ucieczki. A kiedy zacząłem go szukać było już za późno. Wiem jakie to spotkanie było dla ciebie ważne. Nawet nie domyślasz się jak mi teraz wstyd, nawet nie mogę spojrzeć ci w oczy. Chciałbym tylko…  
\- Yuri- przerwała mu nagle cicha jak dotąd Mila.   
\- Tak?- zapytał Yuri czekając na wyrok.  
\- Tak naprawdę powinnam ci podziękować.  
\- Co? Jak to?  
\- Kiedy ukryłyśmy się przed nadchodzącym Mickym, którego zdążyłam dostrzec zanim nas zauważył, zapytałam jej czy jest gotowa narazić się na jego gniew i trochę strachu, w zamian za spędzenie jeszcze kilku godzin ze mną. Potwierdziła to i… mnie pocałowała. Ale kiedy byłyśmy w połowie drogi na plażę ona… rozmyśliła się.. nagle, jakby przypomniała sobie coś bardzo ważnego, jakby rażona piorunem. Powiedziała, że natychmiast powinna wracać, że bardzo mnie przeprasza, ale tak musi być. Wybrała jego ponad mnie. Nie miałabym jej tego za złe, w końcu to jej brat, ale… w tej sytuacji zdałam sobie sprawę, że widocznie nie darzy mnie takim silnym uczuciem jak ja ją, skoro nie może przeciwstawić się bratu. Teraz już wiem, że nie powinnyśmy w ogóle zaczynać jakiejkolwiek głębszej znajomości. Gdyby nie ta sytuacja, nadal żyłabym w tej błogiej nieświadomości. Także… dziękuję ci Yuri.   
Blondyn nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć na słowa przyjaciółki. Wszystko poszło nie tak- pełna żalu i bólu mina kobiety nie wskazywała na to, że wierzy we własne w słowa. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie przechodziły przez zaciśniętą w gardle gulę. Tego dnia trenował bardzo intensywnie, do utraty tchu, do momentu aż mięśnie rozrywał straszliwy ból, a stopy krwawiły. Nowy cel jawił się na horyzoncie umysłu Yuriego, gdy po treningu spotkał się ze zmartwionym ciągłym nie odnalezieniem motocyklu Otabekiem. Przyciśnięty mocno do klatki piersiowej bruneta, w miłosnym uścisku, obmyślał genialny plan powtórnego złączenia Mili i Sary. Do tego poszukiwania cennego dla Otabeka motocykla. Jemu także złożył obietnicę, której nie zamierzał złamać. Poczynania prosiaka na lodzie były naprawdę imponujące. W tej właśnie chwili Yuri Plisetsky zaczął, jak nigdy wcześniej, zastanawiać się nad swoim życiem…


	7. Chapter 7

Dzień wyjazdu do Kanady na pierwszy etap zawodów zbliżał się nieubłaganie szybko. Yuri i Victor wyjechali kilka dni wcześniej by spokojnie przygotować się do nadchodzącego pucharu Chin. Zaginiony motocykl Otabeka przepadł bez śladu, czyniąc szanse na jego znalezienie równą zeru. Mila zdawała pogodzić się rozstaniem z Sarą, przynajmniej sprawiała takie wrażenie na treningach. Wieczorami przychodziła do Yuriego i razem do późna oglądali łzawe komedie i stare seriale. Yuri nie miał sumienia by się na nią złościć za nocne najścia, w końcu wszystko to było po części jego winą. Jedynie dwa aspekty życia zdawały się układać dla niego pomyślnie. Mianowicie treningi mijały mu szybko i przyjemnie, a jego forma widocznie rosła. Program stworzony przez Yulię Baranowskayą był niezwykle trudny, pełen skomplikowanych figur i bardzo wymagający solidnego przygotowania technicznego. Drugim aspektem była jego znajomość z Otabekiem. Co prawda ciągle przeżywał on zaginięcie drogocennej pamiątki po zmarłej siostrze, starał się jednak nie okazywać tego gdy byli razem. Byli razem, to dobrze powiedziane. Zachowywali się jak typowa para, jednak tylko w miejscach nie do końca publicznych. Yuri mimo wszystko nie był przyzwyczajony do publicznego okazywania uczuć komukolwiek, a już zwłaszcza przedstawicielowi tej samej płci. Nigdy nie był wylewny, a Otabek świetnie to rozumiał. Sam jednak zachowywał się jak zakochany po uszy nastolatek. Nikt z wspólnych znajomych nie miał pojęcia jaka relacja łączy ich naprawdę, lecz Mila oczywiście zaczęła coś podejrzewać i to jeszcze zanim Yuri uświadomił sobie co czuje w stosunku do drugiego chłopaka. Tydzień przed wyjazdem do Kanady do Yuriego zaczęło docierać, że niedługo będzie musiał rozstać się z dziadkiem i Otabekiem. Razem z przystojnym brunetem siedzieli właśnie w zagraconym pokoju Yuriego i grali na konsoli w jakąś pełną przemocy grę, dzięki której mieli odreagować ciężkie treningi.  
\- To niesprawiedliwe, twoja postać ma lepsze umiejętności- narzekał na cały głos Yuri i gorączkowo poprawiał swoją pozycje na puchowej poduszce, wsadzając do ust garść popcornu.  
\- Możemy się zamienić, wygram z tobą każdym- odrzekł najspokojniej na świecie, skupiony na grze Otabek.  
\- Na twoim miejscu nie byłbym taki pewny siebie- odparł blondyn, przynajmniej tak można było wyciągnąć z kontekstu, bo znaczenie słów zostało zupełnie zniekształcone przez zbyt dużą ilość popcornu.  
\- Zakład?  
\- O cokolwiek!- krzyknął zdeterminowany Yurio. Każda możliwość zawodnictwa, chociażby tak prozaiczna jak gry komputerowe była dla niego prawdziwą przyjemnością, której nie mógł sobie odmówić.  
\- Jeżeli wygrasz to karmię twoje koty przez następny tydzień, i sprzątam ich kuwety.  
\- Nawet nie podejrzewasz jak bardzo mnie w tej chwili zdeterminowałeś- odparł z lekko złośliwym uśmieszkiem Yuri- A jeśli przegram? Wiem, że to praktycznie niemożliwe, ale sprawiajmy pozory normalnego pojedynku.  
\- Jeżeli jakimś cudem przegrasz- zaczął ociekającym ironią tonem Otabek- To pójdziesz ze mną na randkę.  
\- Ok… Serio nie chcesz żebym czyścił ci łyżwy albo polerował za tobą lód podczas treningów? Ta kara nie jest zbyt… wymagająca. To właściwie żadna kara.  
\- Nie dałeś mi skończyć. Pójdziesz ze mną na prawdziwą randkę, w miejsce publiczne i będziesz przez cały czas trzymał moją dłoń i okazywał więcej zainteresowania niż skinienie głową, czy spojrzenie kątem oka.  
Yuri widocznie zbladł. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała absolutna cisza. Wściekle rudy kot przechadzał się pomiędzy dwoma chłopcami ocierając się o nich grzbietem, dopraszając się o pieszczoty. Z dołu dobiegały melodie starych rosyjskich piosenek, puszczanych na gramofonie, pamiętającym czasy młodości dziadka. Nie raz opowiadał on Yuriemu o urządzanych wieczorach poetyckich i tanecznych, na których to poznał jego babcię, która również była zawodową łyżwiarką figurową. Dziadek zarzekał się przy błogich opowieściach i wspomnieniach, że Yuri jest do niej łudząco podobny, na co mały blondynek zawsze potwornie się oburzał i nadymał blade policzki. Nie lubił być bowiem porównywany do kobiet, nawet jeśli chodziło o jego własną babcię. Gdy kilka lat później zobaczył jej zdjęcie, sam musiał przyznać, że wyglądają jak rodzeństwo. Geny to jednak fascynująca sprawa. Piękna kobieta w zwiewnej, jedwabnej sukience uśmiechała się do niego spod kwiecistego, filigranowego kapelusika. Mimo, że zdjęcie było czarno białe, od razu w oczy rzucały się długie, blond włosy, rozwiewane przez wiatr.  
\- I co ty na taki układ?- zapytał niepewnie Otabek. Wyczekując odpowiedzi, zdawał się być lekko zdenerwowany. Chwilowe wątpliwości dopadły Yuriego. A co jeśli ktoś ich zobaczy, jeżeli spotka swoje fanki lub kogoś znajomego? Na pewno wszystko się wyda. Nikt nie uwierzy, że są jedynie parą przyjaciół, którzy wyszli towarzysko na lunch, gdy będą trzymać się za ręce i okazywać sobie jednoznaczne uczucia. Nie wiedział dlaczego tak bardzo się tym denerwuje. Na pewno nie wstydził się związku z Otabekiem. Być może to przez uprzedzenia i nietolerancję w stosunku do osób takich jak oni. Zazwyczaj nie przejmował się zdaniem innych, nawet kiedy wyśmiewali się z jego ekstrawaganckich ubrań i stylu bycia, niedojrzałego zachowania czy dziewczęcego wyglądu. Jednak teraz nie chodziło tylko o niego. Dadzą jedynie innym powód do plotek i szyderstw. Wyczekujące spojrzenie Otabeka wprawiało go w zdenerwowanie. Czuł na sobie presję i już wiedział, że będzie musiał się zgodzić, nawet jeżeli ma ich to potem drogo kosztować. Inaczej sprawi Otabekowi przykrość, czego za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć. Ostatnio wyrządził już wystarczająco dużo szkód swoim bliskim.  
\- No dobrze, szykuj się na niezapomniane chwile z moim kotami Altin, przez ten tydzień poznasz je wystarczająco dobrze, a przynajmniej zawartość ich żołądków- chciał brzmieć władczo i zdecydowanie, ale nie wyszło mu to do końca tak jak tego oczekiwał. Głos załamał się na ostatnim słowie i zdradził jego zdenerwowanie. Otabek poznał go na tyle dobrze, że nie uwierzył w szczerość jego niezachwianej postawy.  
Yuri zgodnie z zasadą „damy mają pierwszeństwo” wybierał postać przed Otabekiem. Był tak zdenerwowany, że nawet zapomniał o wściekaniu się za bycie nazwanym damą. Po długim zastanowieniu zdecydował się na najbardziej ograną przez siebie postać pięknej skrytobójczyni, co oczywiście nie obyło się bez złośliwej uwagi ze strony Otabeka, który sam nie zaskoczył stając do walki górą chodzącego mięcha, jak miał w zwyczaju nazywać tę postać Yuri. Dziwnym trafem ich wirtualni przedstawiciele odzwierciedlali ich samych, zarówno pod względem wyglądu jak i charakteru. Potężny wojownik całą swoja energię wkładał w potężną siłę i możliwość regeneracji. Postać Yuriego była za to niebywale szybka i zwinna, a także posiadała bogaty arsenał imponujących mieczy i trucizn. Żaden z chłopców nie miał zamiaru przegrać. Walka toczyła się w najlepsze nie przerywana nawet, gdy dziadek przyszedł, żeby poinformować ich o wyjściu na pobliski targ. Szczęście przez całą rozgrywkę wyraźnie dopisywało Otabekowi, przynajmniej tak utrzymywał Yuri, gdy dziesięć minut później jego niepowstrzymana zabójczyni padła martwa. Yuri poczuł w środku autentyczny smutek, ale i zero złości. Zazwyczaj po przegranej wściekał się na cały świat i emanował aurą dzikiego tygrysa rozjuszonego przez nieostrożnych i niczego nieświadomych ludzi. Teraz popadł w apatię. Kilka razy był blisko wygranej, ale nie potrafił wykorzystać swojej pozycji i przewagi, chyba rzeczywiście był mniej doświadczonym graczem niż Otabek. Zwycięzca nie okazywał radości, czuł że kara, którą wymyślił dla Yuriego jest dla niego zbyt trudna i poważna. Jednak ogromnie się zdziwił, gdy uśmiech rozjaśnił piękna twarz blondyna.  
\- To gdzie zabierasz mnie na randkę?  
…  
Umówili się na wyjście do kina i kolację w ostatni weekend przed wyjazdem Yuriego. Rosjanin postanowił poinformować Milę o zbliżającym się wyjściu już kilka dni wcześniej. Gdyby dowiedziała się o tym sama, albo co gorsza spotkała ich podczas randki, nie dałaby im spokoju i zamęczała pytaniami.  
\- Nigdy bym się tego nie spodziewała, a pamiętasz jak na początku udawałeś, że go nie lubisz?!- wydzierała się na całe lodowisko rozradowana Mila.  
\- Nie udawałem, naprawdę go nie znosiłem.  
\- Jasnee, teraz już nie uwierzę. Gdzie pójdziecie? Do jakiejś eleganckiej restauracji? Ja na przykład nie lubię takich sztywnych miejsc, kojarzą mi się z bankietami, oczywiście oprócz tego ostatniego na którym mieliście konkurs tańca z Yurim. Był niesamowity po kilku kieliszkach, nie zrozum mnie źle, byłam za tobą całym sercem, ale ten jego erotyczny taniec rozbudził nawet mnie, już nie wspominając o Victorze. Pamiętam jak mówił mi do ucha gorącym, duszącym od alkoholu oddechem, jaki to azjata ma seksowny tyłeczek- tu przerwała fascynującą opowieść na dziwny rechot- a potem gdy zaczęli razem tańczyć, już wtedy wiedziałam, że coś do siebie czuć, a Victor kompletnie oszalał na punkcie tego chłopaka. Trochę się nie dziwię, on naprawdę coś w sobie ma. Pod skorupą tej niewinności na pewno kryje się demon seksu, zresztą widziałeś jego erosa. Victor potrafi rozbudzić nawet najgłębiej ukrywanego potwora.  
\- Cieszę się, że powróciła ci wena do tworzenia słownych epopei, ale myśl o tyłku prosiaka wywołuje u mnie automatyczny tryb samobójcy.  
\- Nie odpowiedziałeś mi na pytanie.  
\- Nie wiem gdzie pójdziemy, to ma być niespodzianka.  
\- Uuu uwielbiam niespodzianki! Ależ ja c zazdroszczę! Otabek jest taki cudowny, gdybym była złośliwa powiedziałabym, że na niego nie zasłużyłeś, ale nie jestem więc nie pisnę ani słówka.  
\- To miło z twojej strony…  
\- Jakoś nie wyglądasz na szczęśliwego Yuri- spochmurniała nagle Mila.  
\- Jestem skupiony na treningu.  
\- Stoisz w miejscu od dziesięciu minut.  
\- Przygotowuje się mentalnie do treningu.  
\- Co jest? Mnie nie oszukasz.  
Yuri westchnął i oparł się całym ciężarem ciała o balustradę, dając ulgę obolałym nogom.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to jest to czego naprawdę chcę..  
\- Ale co?- zapytała zaskoczona dziewczyna.  
\- Ta cała randka, pokazywanie się publicznie w takiej sytuacji, ujawnianie się z tym wszystkim…  
\- Żartujesz prawda?  
\- Nie żartuję Mila! Dla mnie to nie jest takie proste jak dla ciebie! – wybuchnął nagle Yuri.  
\- Co nie jest proste, pokazanie, że kogoś kochasz?!  
\- A kto powiedział, że kocham?!  
Mila zamilkła. Przyglądał mu się karcąco i już wiedział, że ją zawiódł. Znowu.  
\- Ty naprawdę na niego nie zasługujesz. Skoro jest tak jak mówisz to czym prędzej to zakończ zamiast dawać mu nadzieję- po tych słowach odjechała, zakładając na uszy słuchawki i rozpoczynając swój najnowszy układ.  
Słowa Mili podziałały na Yuriego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Gdy powiedział, że nie jest pewien tego czy kocha Otabeka , zdał sobie sprawę, że to kompletna bzdura, a samo stwierdzenie wydało mu się bluźnierstwem. Wiedział, że nie jest taki. Może czasem zdarzało mu się wprawiać innych z zdenerwowanie, bywał samolubny i zrzędliwy, ale na pewno nigdy nikogo nie okłamywałby w takiej ważnej sprawie. Postanowił za wszelka cenę przemóc swój irracjonalny strach i pokazać Otabekowi, ze naprawdę mu na nim zależy.  
Gdy nastał ten długo oczekiwany dzień czuł, że jest gotowy. Koty pół dnia „doradzały” mu w czym wygląda najlepiej. Dziadek wydawał się być trochę zdezorientowany gdy zza drzwi pokoju wnuka słyszał zdenerwowany monolog.  
\- Soro, myślisz, że lepsza będzie czarna koszula, czy granatowa?  
\- „W obu wyglądasz świetnie”- odpowiedział sam do siebie imitując koci głos.  
\- Wiem, ale jednak musze się na coś zdecydować. A jak ty sądzisz Mali?  
\- „Czarna jest bardzo klasyczna i pasuje do wszystkiego, ale granatowa dodaje ci więcej charakteru, którego i tak ci nie brakuje”.  
\- Masz rację Mali. Chyba dostaniesz dziś więcej kocich chrupków za bardziej przydatne rady- tu utkwił znaczący wzrok w wylegującym się Sorze. Mali miauknęła głośno i bez uprzedzenia rzuciła się na Sorę, zrzucając go za kanapę. Po chwili czarny kot wyszedł, calutki oblepiony pajęczyną i obrażony na cały świat.  
\- Skoro już zdecydowaliśmy się na granatową koszulę, to teraz buty. Proponuje te cętkowane z kocimi uszami naprzodzie.  
Wszystkie trzy koty najwyraźniej nie uznały tego pomysłu za trafny, gdyż zajęły się swoimi kocimi sprawami, nie zwracając uwagi na wydzierającego się Yuriego.  
\- Co się dzieje Yuraćka?!- zawołał przerażony dziadek wstawiając głowę przez uchylone drzwi.  
\- Nic dziadku, rozmawiam z kotami.  
\- Robisz to tylko kiedy jesteś zdenerwowany. Mam się martwić?  
\- Wszystko w porządku, po prostu… nie są dzisiaj zbyt pomocne.  
\- Może dlatego, że nie potrafią mówić, w przeciwieństwie do mnie- powiedział dziadek wchodząc do pokoju i siadając na kanapie, biorąc na kolana przysypiającą Mali. Najwyraźniej już podjął decyzję o pomocy wnukowi, pomimo jego możliwych sprzeciwów.  
Yuri zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym co zrobić. Znów skłamać czy powiedzieć prawdę? Skoro wszyscy i tak mieli się dzisiaj dowiedzieć, to czy nie najlepiej będzie zacząć właśnie od niego?  
\- Denerwuję się… bo… bo mam dzisiaj ważne spotkanie.  
\- Spotkanie?  
\- Tak.  
\- Pod jakim względem jest ono ważne?  
\- Spotkanie z kimś dla mnie bardzo ważnym, kogo nie chcę skrzywdzić… ale.. to dla mnie… trudne. Nawet mówienie o tym.  
\- Chodzi o Otabeka?  
Yuri natychmiast poczerwieniał jak dojrzała wiśnia i wstał gwałtownie z miejsca. Czyżby dziadek już o wszystkim wiedział? Może wiedział już od dawna. Yuri nawet nie podejrzewał, że było to tak oczywiste.  
\- Yuri, jako twój opiekun, człowiek który kocha cię całym sercem, zawsze będę stał za tobą murem, nie ważne co zrobisz i jak potoczy się twoje życie. Nie będę udawał, że jest to dla zupełnie zrozumiałe, ponieważ jestem człowiekiem starej daty, ale czy nie najważniejsze jest to co czujesz? Jeżeli Otabek sprawia, ze jesteś szczęśliwy i jesteś pewien swoich uczuć, tego, że coś was łączy to ja to w pełni akceptuję i popieram. I nie martw się już więcej, a przede wszystkim nie maltretuj kotów. A te buty są po prostu śmieszne, pod żadnym pozorem nie próbuj ich zakładać…  
Dziadek nie miał możliwości by dokończyć swoją wypowiedź bo Yuri rzucił się na jego szyję i ściskał do utraty tchu.  
\- Yuri.. plecy…- poinformował go dziadek, na co blondyn od razu się cofnął i gorączkowo przepraszał. Dziadek miał rację pod każdym względem. Teraz już żadna konfrontacja nie była mu straszna, a cętkowane buty rzeczywiście nie pasowały do reszty stylizacji, co potwierdziły również trzej „styliści”.  
…  
Kilkaset kilometrów dalej, w japońskim miasteczku Hasetsu młody Japończyk ćwiczył zaciekle kolejne kroki erosa. Jego trener, który co prawda na początku ćwiczył razem z nim, siedział teraz na lodowej powierzchni, opierając się o balustradę i popijając sok pomarańczowy z niebieskiego bidonu w pudle. Tuż za jeżdżącym Yurim zaciekle biegał Makkachin, co chwilę przewracając się na lodzie, by po chwili wstać i machając zamaszyście ogonem bicec dalej.  
\- Makkachin, nie przeszkadzaj Yuriemu- krzyknął do psa Victor. Ten jednak nawet nie zareagował na słowa swojego pana. Rosjanina zaczynało powoli przerażać jak jego pupil przywiązał się do podopiecznego. Przerażać, ale i zachwycać. Widocznie pies podzielał jego uczucia względem Japończyka. Najwyraźniej chłopak potrafił zaskarbić sobie miłość każdego. Jego spojrzenie powędrowało automatycznie na napiętą sylwetkę. Po niedawnym brzuchatym, niewinnym grubasku nie pozostał już żaden ślad. Poruszający się przed nim mężczyzna był uosobieniem erotycznej miłości, którą zobaczył w nim pierwszy raz ponad rok wcześniej podczas bankietu, urządzonego po zeszłorocznych zawodach. Oczarował go tak bardzo, że niewielki impuls w postaci filmiku, na którym wykonuje on jego własny układ, popchnął go do porzucenia całego swojego dotychczasowego życia, swojej kariery i przyjazdu do małego japońskiego miasteczka, do tego właśnie chłopaka. Nie był on tak uzdolniony jak Yurio, jednak ciężką praca i zapałem nadrabiał wszystkie ubytki. Trenował do upadłego, robił postępy z dnia na dzień, zmieniał się na jego oczach. Duma towarzyszyła Victorowi przy każdym jego przejeździe, taka sama jaką kiedyś czuł po swoich własnych wygranych. Od pewnego czasu dumę zaczęło wypierać jednak inne uczucie. Życie w Hasetsu było tak cudowne, pozbawione wszelkich trosk, morderczych treningów, presji, tłumów rozhisteryzowanych fanek. Kilka razy przyłapał się na myśli, że już nigdy nie chce opuszczać tego miejsca.  
\- Yuri, zła postawa. Mówiłem ci już kilka razy, że za bardzo wychylasz się do tyłu, jak tak dalej pójdzie to stracisz równowagę.  
Victor podjechał do Japończyka i łapiąc lekko za barki przyciągnął do przodu, blisko siebie. Yuri natychmiast poczerwieniał i cofnął się o krok.  
\- Dlaczego się cofasz Yuri?  
\- Nie chcę zakłócać twojej przestrzeni osobistej.  
\- Uwierz mi, moja przestrzeń osobista jest dla ciebie zawsze otwarta, szkoda tylko że tak rzadko chcesz z niej korzystać.  
\- Chcę!- krzyknął brunet, najwyraźniej nie zastanawiając się uprzednio, bo zaraz po tym zastawił twarz trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Victor chwycił je, odsłaniając zawstydzone oblicze Yuriego.  
\- Przepraszam Victor…- zaczął, prawie, że z łzami w oczach chłopak.  
\- Nigdy nie przepraszaj za to że chcesz być blisko mnie Yuri, niczego bardziej nie pragnę- powiedział Victor i zmierzwił lekko ciemne włosy towarzysza. W tej chwili Makkachin wleciał z impetem w Yuriego, wyłapując okazję, że ten mu nie ucieka. Japończyk runął jak długi na lód, a pies rzucił się na niego liżąc zawzięcie po twarzy. Victor zaśmiał się perliście.  
\- Wstawaj mój drogi, nie mamy czasu na takie pieszczoty, zaraz zrobię się zazdrosny.  
Gdzieś spod kudłatego pudla dobiegł wesoły śmiech Yuriego.  
\- Idziemy dzisiaj na romantyczną kolację Yuri! Zasłużyłeś na miskę katsudon przed zawodami.  
\- Victor!- krzyknął jednocześnie onieśmielony i przeszczęśliwy Japończyk, kontynuując trening z podwójną motywacją.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dla tych, którzy czekali i nie tylko :D

Dzień randki przyszedł szybciej niż Yuri by sobie tego życzył. Zmartwiony niedługim rozstaniem z bliskimi przeżywał każdą chwilę z dziadkiem jakby była jego ostatnią. 

\- Yaraćka, wiesz o tym, że wracasz za tydzień prawda?

\- Wiem, ale to i tak za długo. Powinieneś jechać ze mną.

\- O nie, jestem za stary na tak długie podróże, poza tym pod żadnym pozorem nie wsiądę do samolotu. 

\- To nic strasznego, po prostu jesteś kilka tysięcy metrów nad ziemią.

\- Jeszcze słowo i nawet ty nie polecisz- powiedział oburzony dziadek i wrócił do krojenia warzyw w ciszy. 

Zaraz po zjedzonym obiedzie i godzinnym przygotowywaniu Yuri stał już w drzwiach mieszkania i odbierał reprymendy i rozkazy dziadka. 

\- I wróć przed 23. Wiesz, że będę czekał, aż nie pojawisz się w tych drzwiach?

\- Pewnie kiedy wrócę będziesz spał w fotelu z kotami na kolanach, tak zawsze na mnie czekacie gdy wracam późno. 

\- No cóż Yuraćka, starość nie radość, moje stare, kości pamiętają lepsze czasy matuszki Rosji. Liczę na ciebie i twoją odpowiedzialność, że mnie nie zawiedziesz.

\- jakże bym śmiał- po tych słowach blondyn pochylił się nad trzema kotami, które także przyszły go pożegnać i wcale nie było to spowodowane tym, że ich miski z obiadem stały tuż przy wyjściowych drzwiach. 

\- No, życzcie mi powodzenia chłopaki… i dziewczyny. 

Futrzaki zajęte wcinaniem pysznej potrawki nawet nie zwróciły uwagi na niego, ani jego słowa. 

\- Albo i nie- dodał widząc brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji. 

Pierwszym co mieli zaplanowane na dzisiejszy wieczór było pójście do kina. Jako, że oboje byli prawdziwymi mężczyznami z krwi i kości, mdławy film romantyczny nie wchodził w grę. Zamiast tego wybrali najkrwawszy z możliwych horrorów, pełen przemocy, paranormalnych zjawisk, których przeraziłby się największy chojrak, oraz latających flaków i strumieni krwi. Czyli wszystko co najlepsze współczesna kinematografia miała do zaoferowania. Dalsza część randki była wielką tajemnicą. Yuri nigdy nie lubił tajemnic, ani niespodzianek. Drażniła go niewiedza i niepewność. Dla Otabeka mógł jednak wytrzymać wiele, nawet ściśle tajny plan randki. Brunet czekał już na niego pod kinem. Było to stare kino, właściwie to jedno z najstarszych w całym Petersburgu. Zadziwiające jest to, że puszczali tam jeszcze jakiekolwiek filmy, a już tym bardziej nowe produkcje. Mimo to, był to piękny budynek, w starym rosyjskim stylu. Gdzieniegdzie ujawniały się jego lata pod postacią odpadającego tynku, lub braku kilku dachówek, lecz to tworzyło tylko lepszy klimat do oglądania filmów. 

\- Jesteś gotowy na podróż pełną wrażeń do krainy makabrycznej furii krwi?- zapytał Otabek z ponętnym półuśmiechem. Silne, wspaniale zbudowane ramiona opinała czarna, dopasowana marynarka, a pod nią ciemna koszulka. Wyglądał gustownie, ale nie przesadnie elegancko. Jego włosy były niedbale ułożone, co dodawało mu uroku niegrzecznego chłopca. Gdyby jeszcze się nie znali to Yuri zapewnie w tej chwili zakochałby się po raz drugi. 

\- Cóż za metafory- zaśmiał się wesoło Yuri- A to było chyba pytanie retoryczne. Kto nie lubi krwi i latających flaków?

\- No nie?- zapytał śmiejąc się jednocześnie Otabek- Świetnie wyglądasz Yuri- dodał lekko rozmarzony i zbliżył się na odległość nie większa niż długość rąk. 

\- Taa, miałem fenomenalnych stylistów.

\- Co?! Zatrudniłeś specjalnie stylistów?

\- Zatrudniłem to za duże słowo. Nie mówią zbyt wiele, ale świetnie doradzają za garść chrupków o smaku wątróbki. 

Autentyczne zdziwienie, a następnie śmiech zagościły na twarzy Otabeka. 

\- Ty też wyglądasz… dobrze- dodał trochę niemrawo Yuri. 

\- Stylistów nie mam, ale siostra doradzała mi przez skypa, po dwóch godzinach miała dość i chyba rzuciła laptopem, ale nie jestem pewien. Słyszałem tylko głośny łomot, a na ekranie pojawiły się paski, więc podejrzewam, że tak właśnie mogło się to skończyć. 

Yuri parsknął śmiechem i pokiwał głową z politowaniem. 

\- No więc, nasza pierwsza oficjalna randka…- powiedział Otabek.

\- No tak..- odparł nieśmiało blondyn i spuścił speszony wzrok. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak onieśmielony w obecności Otabeka. Od razu przypomniała mu się sytuacja , gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył go w szatni bez koszulki i natychmiast tego pożałował, bo gorąco wdarło się na jego twarz. 

Otabek zaśmiał się cicho i zgarnął delikatnie kosmyk włosów za ucho Yuriego. 

\- Rumienisz się – powiedział cicho. Najwyraźniej cała sytuacja go bawiła. Tego Yuri nie mógł przepuścić. 

\- Wcale, że nie, nie czujesz jak jest gorąco? Wiedziałem, ze nie powinienem słuchać Sory i założyć coś z krótkim rękawkiem. 

\- Jest tylko parę stopni… w każdym razie, niech tak będzie. Chodźmy- powiedział brunet i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę drugiego chłopaka. Mięli w końcu, trzymać się za ręce. Taka była umowa. 

Yuri się zawahał, co nie umknęło uwadze bruneta. Natychmiast się odwrócił i wolnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Yuri patrzył na jego oddalającą się sylwetkę.   
Po przejściu paru kroków odwrócił się i spojrzał na blondyna nagląco. 

\- Idziesz?- zapytał i uśmiechną się. 

\- Jasne- odparł od razu Yuri i raźnym krokiem ruszył do przodu. 

 

...

 

\- Przepraszam, ale czy masz 18 lat?- zapytała podstarzała kasjerka bez grama emocji na twarzy. 

\- Słucham?- odparł Yuri.

\- 18 lat skończone?- powtórzyła trochę głośniej i bardziej chamsko.

\- No właściwie to jeszcze nie.

\- No to co mi głowę zawraca, a już bilet wydrukowałam!- krzyknęła i jednym płynnym ruchem zgniotła bilet, który następnie wylądował w koszu. 

\- Pani chyba nie wiem kim ja jestem!- oburzył się śmiertelnie urażony Yuri. 

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Jeśli nie grałeś w „ Zalotach Rodrigueza” to nie mam prawa cię znać.

\- W czym?

\- Jeszcze nie zna „ Zalotów Rodrigueza”! Niech Najświętsza Panienka ma nas w swojej opiece! Wyjazd, bo zawołam ochronę, że chcieliście wejść na film dla pełnoletnich.

Yuri wyglądał jak napuszony, zezłoszczony kociak. Już chciał zacząć się wykłócać, ale powstrzymała go ręka Otabeka, odciągająca go jak zabawkę do tyłu. 

\- Przepraszam, a czy jest jakiś inny film o tej samej godzinie dopasowany do naszej grupy wiekowej?

Kasjerka obejrzała go z góry na dół, po czym jej usta wygięły się w coś w rodzaju krzywego uśmiechu. Jej różowa, odblaskowa szminka odbita na zębach ukazała się w całej krasie. Poprawiła niemrawo wystające włosy i lekko wyprostowała się na krześle. 

\- Pan oczywiście może wejść. 

\- Tak się składa, że jesteśmy razem. Jeżeli mój przyjaciel nie wejdzie to ja też nie, więc może zaproponuje nam pani coś innego?- odpowiedział urzekająco miło Otabek.

\- No ten drugi „pan”- zaczęła ociekającym jadem głosem- nie wejdzie. Regulamin każe mi powiedzieć, że jest mi przykro, ale nie jest.

\- Słuchaj no paniusiu!- krzyknął Yuri wybiegając zza pleców Otabeka, ale, ten szarpnął go z powrotem do tyłu.   
\- No więc, jest jakiś inny film?

Kobieta od niechcenia spojrzała na rozpiskę najbliższych filmów.

\- Jest komedia romantyczna „ W blasku świec i błyszczącej tarczy pełni księżyca pocałuję cię moje najdroższe, ukochane słońce, zanim weźmiesz ślub z zołzą puszczalską”. 

\- To aby na pewno tytuł filmu? 

\- Nie. To zakończenie. Albo bajka „ Żabcia kumcia”- przy tych słowach spojrzała na Yuriego- Od lat pięciu, mieścisz się.

Pięść Yuriego zacisnęła się do granic możliwości, tak że pojawiły się na niej małe żyłki. 

\- Myślisz o tym samym co ja Yuri?- zapytał Otabek odwracając się w stronę towarzysza.

Przez chwilę Yuri tylko stał, wpatrzony z nienawiścią w kasjerkę. 

\- Tak!- odparł po chwili przez zaciśnięte zęby. 

Półtorej godziny później dwaj chłopcy spacerowali ulicą Petersburga trzymając się za ręce. Panujący wokół mrok osłaniał ich przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami. Niezbyt przyjemny chłodny wiatr owiewał ich twarze, jednak nie miało to dla nich większego znaczenia. Byli zbyt zajęci sobą i prowadzoną rozmową. 

\- Nie uważam żeby żabka Kumcia postąpiła dobrze wypuszczając wszystkie muchy. Przecież to zwierze, nie może być weganinem. Jak potem żywiła się przez resztę tygodnia? Ta bajka była zupełnie nierealistyczna- narzekał Yuri. 

\- A ja tam uważam, że dobrze postąpiła. A gdyby to ciebie ktoś chciał zjeść na kolację? Na przykład ja?

Yuri poczerwieniał jak dojrzała wiśnia, a kompletnie nieświadomy swoich słów Otabek kontynuował.

\- Uciekałbyś i próbował się wyswobodzić, ale bym ci nie pozwolił, tylko przetrzymywał, a ostatnie co byś w życiu zobaczył to wnętrze moich ust.

\- To chyba niezbyt trafne porównanie, a poza tym przecież jesz mięso. 

\- Ale przynajmniej nie na żywca. Apropo jedzenia- powiedział Otabek zatrzymując się przed jednym ze starych budynków . 

Znajdował się on w raczej wyludnionej części Petersburga. Była to malutka restauracja, we francuskim stylu. Ze środka wydobywał się słodki zapach sezamowych ciasteczek, pomieszany z likierem. Na zewnątrz stały opustoszałe, przez chłodną temperaturę, stoliki. Z zewnątrz za to dochodziło przyjemne ciepło i światło świec. 

\- To miejsce daleko od głównej ulicy, niedawno je znalazłem przypadkiem. Wiem, że nie chciałbyś być teraz w zatłoczonych miejscach i to szanuję. A poza tym mają najpyszniejszy wiśniowy pudding jaki w życiu jadłem. 

\- Jest idealnie- powiedział szczerze zaskoczony Yuri. 

Gdy usiedli przy stoliku od razu podszedł do nich niski, grubawy kelner o przyjemnie ciepłym głosie i z burzą loków. Yuri nie mógł nadziwić się ekstrawaganckiej fryzurze i przyrzekł sobie, że zanim wyjdą zapyta go czy loki są naturalne. 

\- Proszę bardzo panowie?- jego kaleki, francuski akcent drażnił uszy. Od razu podał im dwie karty i ulotnił się w mgnieniu oka. 

Nazwy dań były dosyć dziwne i oryginalne, a ponadto nie dawały im absolutnie żadnych wskazówek co może znajdować się na talerzu. 

\- „Brzemienna matrona”, serio?

\- Mnie nie pytaj i bierz w ciemno, wszystko jest tu pyszne.

\- Kiedy tu byłeś?

\- Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, z Milą.

\- Z Milą?

\- Tak, była w dosyć parszywym nastroju. Opowiedziała mi o tym co się stało z tą dziewczyną z Włoch.

\- Więc już wszystko wiesz?- zapytał speszony Yuri. 

\- Wiem, że ze sobą zerwały, godzinami wylewała tu łzy- wspomnienia tamtej nocy wróciły do Yuriego jak bumerang, a wraz z nimi wyrzuty sumienia. 

\- Coś nie tak Yuri?

\- Wszystko w porządku, zamówmy cos wreszcie. Umieram z głodu. 

„ Brzemienna matrona” okazała się wielkim, idealnie wypieczonym stekiem z leciutkim puree z dyni. Niezbyt zachęcająca nazwa odstraszała jedynie potencjalnych konsumentów tego mistrzowskiego dania. 

\- To chyba najlepsza rzecz jaką miałem w ustach, jeżeli nie liczyć pierożków dziadka. 

\- Tak, te pierożki są niebiańskie- potwierdził rozmarzony Otabek- Ale moje „Pampuszki babulki” są równie genialne.

Yuri zaśmiał się niekontrolowanie, gdy usłyszał nazwę potrawy, a odrobina dyniowego puree wylądowała na jego granatowej koszuli. 

\- Bardzo śmieszne, wcinaj swoją „Brzemienną matronę” bo zaraz cała pójdzie ci nosem- zareagował Otabek, ale trudno było mu ukryć śmiech. 

Poważna kobieta, w błękitnej sukience, zwiewnej i długiej jak morskie fale prześwietliła ich zgorszonym spojrzeniem , po czym wróciła do popijania kawy z malutkiej, eleganckiej filiżanki w kwiaty piwonii. 

Wiśniowy pudding był jeszcze lepszy niż główne danie, nie żeby Yuri i tak nie wielbił w niebiosa wiśnie i wszystko wiśnio podobne i wiśnio smakowe. Filigranowy, wysoki kieliszek ze słodką zawartością został opróżniony przez Rosjanina z prędkością szybszą od światła. 

\- Chyba umarłem i jestem w raju, tylko powiedz mi, że jeszcze gdzieś tu niedaleko jest lodowisko z jeżdżącymi kotami, to zostaje tu na zawsze.

\- Niestety lodowisko jest dosyć daleko i raczej nie jeżdżą po nim koty, ale jest dużo innych rozrywek.

\- Na przykład?

\- Na przykład- powtórzył Otabek i delikatnie nachylił się nad stolikiem. Jego miękkie, smakujące wiśniami usta dotknęły ust Yuriego. Pocałunek był bardzo krótki, chyba nawet nikt z siedzących niedaleko gości go nie zauważył, lecz Yuri odczuł go bardzo intensywnie.

\- Takie rozrywki też mi się podobają- powiedział cicho blondyn. 

Romantyczna atmosfera mogłaby trwać jeszcze długo, jednak zakłóciło ją coś co Yuri zauważył za oknem restauracji. 

\- Otabek?

\- Tak?

\- Czy to nie twój motocykl?

Otabek natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę, gdzie utkwione było spojrzenie Yuriego., by po chwili podnieść się gwałtownie i ruszyć do wyjścia. 

\- Otabek! Gdzie idziesz?- Yuri wyjął z kieszeni portfel z czarnym kotem i szybko dobył z niego kilka banknotów, po czym rzucił je na stolik i wyleciał za brunetem. 

\- Otabek! Zatrzymaj się natychmiast!

Motocykl stał kilkanaście metrów dalej, obok niego stało dwoje mężczyzn, z daleka wyglądających na sporo starszych od Otabeka, a już na pewno od Yuriego. Kazach dotarł do nieznajomych i zatrzymał się tuż przy nich. 

\- Skąd macie ten motocykl?

\- A co? Chcesz kupić?

\- Pytam skąd go macie.

\- A co cię to obchodzi? Spadaj. 

Otabek zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków do przodu.

\- Zadałem wam pytanie- powtórzył twardo. 

Mężczyźni ustawili się przed motocyklem. Jeden z nich założył ręce na krzyż.

\- Prosisz się o kłopoty dziecko, odejdź stąd dopóki jeszcze nie jestem zdenerwowany.

Yuri natychmiast podszedł do Otabeka, który nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr. 

\- Otabek, chodźmy, daj spokój…

\- Posłuchaj panienki i idź do domu. Nie chcemy problemów. 

Blondyn spojrzał na twarz Otabeka. Wyrażała wściekłość. Czarne oczy błyszczały niebezpieczną iskrą. Yuri delikatnie przyłożył dłoń do jego policzka.

\- Hej, słyszysz mnie?- Otabek natychmiast odtrącił dłoń chłopaka i odsunął go z drogi. 

\- Ten motocykl jest mój, ukradliście go. Natychmiast mi go oddajcie, a może nie zgłoszę tego na policję. 

\- Słyszałeś? Może nie zgłosi- zaśmiał się jeden z mężczyzn- Wynoś się stąd bo naprawdę dostaniesz.

\- Otabek, przestań już. Wystarczy. 

Brunet w ogóle nie słuchał. W jednej sekundzie rzucił się na bliżej stojącego oprycha. Jednym ciosem sprawił, że ten padł na ziemię, a z jego wargi popłynęła struga krwi.   
Przerażony Yuri cofnął się o kilka kroków, nie miał pojęcia co zrobić.  
Chciał wołać o pomoc, ale leżący na ziemi mężczyzna złapał go za nogawkę i przewrócił.   
Otabek właśnie dostał potężny cios od drugiego bandyty, ale jedynie zachwiał się na nogach, po czym rzucił się na niego całym ciałem i przygwoździł do ziemi. Był niższy, ale dużo lepiej zbudowany i silniejszy. Usiadł na jego klatce piersiowej i raz zarazem uderzał pięściami w twarz. Jego kłykcie i palce pokrywała gęsta krew, a mężczyzna pod nim przestał się ruszać. W tym czasie leżący obok Yuri przywalił twarzą prosto w twarde podłoże, poczuł w ustach znajomy smak krwi. Uderzony wcześniej przez Otabka mężczyzna wstał i na chwiejnych nogach podszedł do Yuriego, po czym złapał go za włosy i podniósł do góry.  
Rosjanin zawył z bólu, gdy mężczyzna uderzył go prosto w brzuch.  
Yuri szykował się już na kolejny cios, kiedy Otabek rzucił się na drugiego ze złodziei.  
Natychmiast wstał i zaczął kopać leżącego mężczyznę i uderzać wszędzie gdzie tylko mógł, patrząc na niego z obrzydzeniem i wściekłością. Yuri wykrzesał z siebie resztkę sił i podszedł do Kazacha. 

\- Już dosyć- powiedział słabo- lecz Otabek w ogóle go nie słyszał, bił jak w amoku.

\- Dość!- krzyknął Yuri i złapał za rękę chłopaka. Ten odwrócił się i pchnął blondyna, tak że ten upadł wprost na plecy. 

\- A ty co?! Jesteś po ich stronie!?- krzyczał. 

Z restauracji biegło już dwóch mężczyzn, jeden z nich coś krzyczał. Drugi chyba wzywał policję.

\- Co ty bredzisz? Zabijesz ich…

Całe dłonie Otabeka pokryte były ciemną krwią, miał rozcięty łuk brwiowy i wielkiego, granatowego siniaka na policzku.   
Mężczyzna który wcześnie coś krzyczał podbiegł i natychmiast odciągnął Otabeka. Drugi podszedł do złodziei i po kolei sprawdził im pulsy. Oboje żyli, lecz byli dosyć ciężko pobici.   
Niedługo potem przyjechała policja. Jednego z pobitych zabrali na pogotowie, drugiego na policję, tak samego jak dwóch chłopców. Yuri prawie rozpłakał się, gdy poproszono go o numer do opiekuna. Dziadek nie mógł być nim już bardziej zawiedziony. Modlił się jedynie by pozwolono mu uczestniczyć w turnieju i by jego obrazenia nie były na tyle dotkliwe, by dyskwalifikować go jako uczestnika. Przesłuchiwano ich prawie po godzinie, każdy szczegół był równie istotny. Nie pomogły tłumaczenia, ze motocykl należał do Otabeka, a oni go ukradli. Najważniejszy był za to fakt, ze jeden ze złodziei został dotkliwie pobity. Następnie kazano im czekać na przybycie opiekunów na małym policyjnym korytarzyku. Otabek okazał pełną skruchę i przyznał się do wszystkiego zarzekając się, że Yuri nic nie zrobił. Był jedynie ofiarą. 

Yuri w ciszy przykładał do czoła worek z lodem. Obok ze spuszczoną głową i skapującą z twarzy krwią siedział Otabek. 

\- Yuri…

-Nie odzywaj się do mnie.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło.

\- Powiedziałem, że masz milczeć. 

\- Nic ci za to nie zrobią, mnie na pewno wyrzucą z drużyny. Nawet nie wiesz jak tego żałuję, ale kiedy zobaczyłem, że go mają, jest dla mnie strasznie ważny.

\- Widocznie ważniejszy niż my. I bardzo dobrze, że cię wurzucą. Sam bym ich o to poprosił- po tych słowach Yuri wstał z miejsca i wyszedł do Sali obok. Dziadek niedługo przybędzie. Nic gorszego już nie mogło go spotkać.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, postaram sie dodawać rozdziały częściej ;)

Dziadek nie okazał złości, a tylko i wyłącznie strach. 

\- Nigdy więcej się z nim nie spotkasz.

Miał rację. Yuri nie miał takiego zamiaru. Kariera łyżwiarska stała przed nim otworem. Nie mógł tego zaprzepaścić. Nie dla drugiej osoby. Oprócz dziadka nikt nigdy się o niego nie troszczył, nikogo nie interesował, dlaczego teraz miałoby to ulec zmianie?

Jak dowiedział się dwa dni później od Mili, Otabek został zawieszony jako zawodnik na czas najbliższych eliminacji do mistrzostw, a on sam został zapisany w policyjnych rejestrach. Na szczęście lub nieszczęście nie został poważnie ukarany, zarówno przez policję, jak i przez trenera. Był zbyt dobrym zawodnikiem i zbyt znanym człowiekiem, by przetrzymano go na komisariacie dłużej niż 24 godziny. Zwłaszcza kiedy w sprawę włączył się jego trener i cały sztab kazachstańskiej drużyny hokejowej. Motocykl na czas wyjaśnienia sprawy do końca został skonfiskowany, więc cała krwawa szopka, która rozegrała na oczach Rosjanina nie przyniosła nic pożytecznego. 

Yuri postanowił uspokoić swoje myśli. Oderwać się od tego wszystkiego. Dzięki czemu mógł osiągnąć to lepiej niż, dzięki jeździe. Przez kolejne dwa dni prawie w ogóle nie schodził z lodowiska. Dopiero późnym wieczorem, gdy stary portier nie mógł się go doprosić i prawie klęcząc przed nim błagał o zejście z tafli, robił to. Nie przeszkadzały mu obolałe żebra, boląca głowa, właściwie nie oderwało by go teraz od jazdy absolutnie nic… ani nikt.

Czuł złość. 

Wściekłość. 

Jazda wychodziła mu lepiej niż zwykle, z gracją i lekkością jakiej nie doświadczył nigdy.

\- Yuri, zejdź już, musimy porozmawiać - krzyknęła Mila, machając zawzięcie ręką, gdy późnym wieczorem zbierała się do wyjścia.

Chłopak zdjął słuchawki i podjechał do przyjaciółki.

\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? Jutro wyjazd, myślisz, że dasz radę?

\- Tak.

\- Martwię się.

\- Niepotrzebnie, mogę już wrócić do treningu?

\- Nie widzisz co się z tobą dziej… - zaczęła Mila, ale chłopak włożył z powrotem żółte słuchawki do uszy i odjechał szurając głośno łyżwami o lód. 

Wściekłość, którą czuł nakręcała go do dalszej pracy, napędzała jak mocny silnik. 

…

Nadszedł długo wyczekiwany dzień wyjazdu. Spakowana walizka, w czarne cętki stała już przed wejściem do mieszkania. 

\- I pamiętaj, żeby nie omijać posiłków – powtarzał po raz kolejny dziadek. Miał on co prawda lekkie problemy z pamięcią, ale teraz już przesadzał. W ciągu ostatnich piętnastu minut, sześć razy przypominał mu o tym samym. 

\- Wiem, dziadku – odparł znudzony Yuri. 

\- Zawsze tak mówisz, a potem muszę odbierać cię pobitego z policji.

\- To była jednorazowa sprawa.

\- Mam nadzieję, że już więcej nie zobaczę tego chuligana.

\- Ja też mam taka nadzieję…

Prawda była jednak z goła inna. Chciał spotkać Otabeka przed wyjazdem, choć sam przed sobą z trudem się do tego przyznawał. Pragnął choć ostatni raz spojrzeć w czarne jak węgiel oczy, zbliżyć się do nich, poczuć ciepły oddech na twarzy. 

\- Mila odwiezie cie na lotnisko?

\- Tak, jedziemy wszyscy razem. 

\- Yakov nie jest już na ciebie zły?

\- Ostatnio prawie wbił moje łyżwy w lód w przypływie wściekłości, ale już chyba mu przeszło. Mam nadzieję, że nie pobije mnie w drodze na lotnisko. Siniaków mi już wystarczy. 

\- Uważaj na siebie Yuraćka – powiedział dziadek i przytulił wnuka do piersi, ten odwzajemnił uścisk. Tylko on mógł spowodować, że wstępowało w niego małe dziecko, rozpaczliwie potrzebujące czułości – I nie wracaj mi tu bez medalu! 

Zarówno Mila, jak i Yakow, nie byli w szampańskich nastrojach. Właściwie to w samochodzie odwożącym ich na lotnisko panował iście pogrzebowy klimat. 

Lotnisko zapełnione było przedzierającymi się w każdym kierunku ludźmi wyglądało jak wielki ul. Małe dzieci latały między przeciskającymi się, śpieszącymi biznesmenami. 

\- Yuri Plisetsky? – kobiecy głos obił się o uszy blondyna.

Nie chciał reagować. Był przekonany, że to kolejna niewyżyta histeryczka z grupy zwanej „aniołkami Yuriego”. Głos brzmiał jednak na dosyć poważny, dodatkowo najwyraźniej nie zamierzał mu odpuścić. 

\- Tak? – zapytał trochę zbyt agresywnie, zakładając jednocześnie okulary przeciwsłoneczne na nos. 

Kobieta okazała się być piękną Azjatką. Wysoką i dystyngowaną. Ubraną w czarną, stylową sukienkę. Z wysokiego koka wystawało kilka opadających bezwiednie pasemek. 

\- To naprawdę ty?

\- Przepraszam, znamy się? – zapytał zdezorientowany Rosjanin. 

\- Ty możesz mnie nie znać, ale ja ciebie rozpoznaję doskonale. Jesteś dokładnie taki jak w opowieściach mojego brata… i na zdjęciach. 

\- Nadal nie rozumiem…

\- Jestem Saule, siostra Otabeka.

Na wspomnienie Kazacha, serce Yuriego przyspieszyło. 

Musiał wyglądać na bardzo zdziwionego, bo siostra jego ex powtarzała jego mimikę, wyglądając przy tym co najmniej nie poważnie. 

\- Opowiadał mi o… pani – odparł zamyślony i podszedł kilka kroków bliżej. 

\- Jaka tam pani, mów mi po imieniu – uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Zupełnie różnie od brata…

\- Yuri, za 15 minut odprawa – poinformował go Yakov i odszedł nie chcąc najwyraźniej przebywać dłużej w jego obecności. Podopieczny bardzo go zawiódł i nie omieszkał tego nie okazywać. 

\- Możemy chwilkę porozmawiać? – zapytała odrobinę przestraszona …

\- Nie mam specjalnie czasu.

\- Masz 15 minut, poświęć mi je.

Mina kobiety była prosząca i smutna. Już wiedział jak będzie wyglądać ta rozmowa. 

W sumie to ona nie była niczemu winna, nie musiał zgrywać aż tak niedostępnego. Tak naprawdę, sam czuł potrzebę rozmowy o tym co się stało.

Usiedli w poczekalni, w możliwie jak najcichszym miejscu. Kobieta ustawiła wszystkie swoje walizki w równym rządku. Yuri zaczął zastanawiać się co w ogóle tu robi. Czyżby przyjechała po Otabeka? Czy on również gdzieś tu był? Kobieta zauważyła jego wahanie. 

\- Nie ma go tu. Właściwie to nie planowałam odwiedzin. Jestem modelką i akurat mieliśmy pokaz w Rosji. 

\- Czyli nawet nie wiesz co się stało?

\- Wiem. 

\- Jeżeli chcesz mnie przekonywać żebym…

\- Nie chcę cię do niczego przekonywać – przerwała mu poważnym głosem – Jedyne czego chcę to trochę go usprawiedliwić i wytłumaczyć. 

\- Nie wiem czy można jakoś wytłumaczyć takie zachowanie. 

Yuri nerwowo przebierał nogami i skubał liść stojącego obok wielkiego kwiatu, przypominającego skurczoną palmę w doniczce. Jakaś nastolatka przypatrywała mu się nieśmiało zza szklanych drzwi. Nie zaszczycił ją nawet odrobiną uwagi. Sprawdził godzinę na zegarku, trochę odstającym od jego chudego nadgarstka. 

\- Nie od zawsze taki był. Jako dziecko nienawidził przemocy. Był delikatny i wrażliwy. Ale kiedy zmarła Aniel , to znaczy kiedy… została zamordowana. Wtedy coś w nim pękło. Często przychodził pobity do domu. Nienawidzi nienawiści. To przez nią zginęła nasza siostra. Przez nienawiść. A teraz on… jest taki jak ona. Tak bardzo cieszyłam się, że cie ma… - ściszyła głos – Nie było dnia, by nie dzwonił do mnie i opowiadał o dniu spędzonym z tobą, o treningu z tobą, o tym jak wspaniale jeździsz. Wysyłał twoje zdjęcia. Był taki szczęśliwy.  
Saule przerwała wypowiedź. Miała nadzieję, że jej przemowa zmiękczy Sece Yuriego . Nie przewidziała, jednak jednego. Jego serce nigdy do końca nie stwardniało jeśli chodziło o jej brata. 

\- To smutne – zaczął – Ale to co widziałem… było straszne. Bił ich bez opamiętania. Co jeśli kiedyś ja czymś go zdenerwuję? Zrobi to samo ze i ze mną.

\- Nie…

\- Przepraszam – przerwał jej. Musze już iść. Odprawa na mnie nie poczeka. Mimo wszystko miło mi było cię poznać. Yur podał zasmuconej kobiecie dłoń. 

\- Przemyśl to jeszcze Yuri. Gdybyś dał mu szanse, wszystko by się wyjaśniło. 

\- Przykro mi, ale nie mam teraz na to, ani czasu, ani ochoty. Musze wygrać zawody. 

Nie odwracał się już w jej kierunku. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie tego oczekiwała, lecz nie miało to dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Jego życie nie kręciło się jedynie wokół rodziny Altin i musiała to uszanować. Sprawy sercowe muszą poczekać. Złoty medal czekał na niego.  
…  
\- Widziałam jak rozmawiałeś z jakąś kobietą. Kto to był? – zapytała siedząca obok Mila przeżuwając słone orzeszki i oblizując palce ze smakiem. 

\- Siostra Otabeka.

\- Serio?! Taka laska.. W sumie co się dziwić, chyba urodę mają rodzinną.

\- Zamilcz Mila…

\- No już, już. O czym rozmawialiście?

\- Jak myślisz? – zapytał Yuri i oparł się wygodniej na niezbyt wygodnym fotelu, po czym przymknął zmęczone powieki. Tuż za nim Georgi czytał miłosną powieść i pochlipywał raz za razem, siąkając w chusteczkę po co smutniejszych scenach. 

\- O najnowszych trendach w modzie?

\- Jesteś głupia.

Ale i tak mnie lubisz – wyszczerzyła się rudowłosa i położyła głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela – Prosiła cię żebyś do niego wrócił? – zadała pytanie już bardziej poważnie. 

\- Tak.

\- Zrobisz to?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Nie wiem, to już jakiś postęp. Dziadzio nie będzie zadowolony. 

\- Szanuję dziadka bardziej niż kogokolwiek, ale to sprawa tylko między mną, a Otabekiem. 

\- Boję się o ciebie – Mila podniosła głowę i spojrzała w nadal półprzymknięte powieki chłopaka. 

\- Więc przestań…

\- Kiedy nie mogę..

Yuri zasnął, Mila gładziła jego długie włosy uspokajająco. 

\- Nie mogę.. – powtórzyła.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Udało mi się dobrnąć do końca tego rozdziału i jestem z siebie dumna! Takiej durnoty już dawno nie napisałam XD

Victornator: Yuri cukiereczku!! Jak ci idzie? Denerwujesz się przed występem???

Yuri: Jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie cukiereczkiem, a wyrwę ci kręgosłup, tak żeby wyglądało na wypadek.

V: Agresywny Yuri to mój ulubiony Yuri :*

Y: Nie przesyłaj mi całusów oblechu!!

V: Nie denerwuj się Yuraćka, bo ci cholesterol skoczy. Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. 

Y: Z zasady nie odpowiadam na twoje pytania. Są kretyńskie.

V: Ranisz!!

Y: Oczywiście, że się nie denerwuję! Zmiażdżę tego twojego prosiaka! Szykuj dla niego już prezent pocieszenia. 

V: Yuuuri... nie podejrzewałem cię o takie zbereźne myśli... wstydź się! Zachowaj je dla swojego faceta.

Y: Nie znam cię.

V: Kocham cie Yuri! Go, go power Yuri!! na pewno wygrasz! Idę podarować Yuriemu zapowiedź jego nagrody za złoty medal. If you know what i mean...

Y: Piłeś coś?

V: Soczek..

Y: A co do soczku?

V: Sake.. ale mało, tak w proporcji 1:8. Soczku do sake oczywiście. A co?

Y: Wszystko jasne. Ta euforia to za duża nawet jak na ciebie.

V: Nie kocham cię już! Idę sobie.. Nie zatrzymuj mnie, bo i tak nie zostanę.

V: Już mnie nie ma.

V: Zniknę z twojego życia, jak ta mgła za oknem.

V: Choćbyś mnie błagał to nie wrócę do ciebie okrutniku!

V: Yuuuuuuuri!

Y: Czego?

V: Dlaczego mnie nie powstrzymujesz?

Y: A po co?

V: Foch forever.

…

V: Yuuri...

Katorga Rosjanina dopiero się rozpoczęła.

…

Hotel, w którym zostali zakwaterowani łyżwiarze był wygodny i nie przesadnie ekstrawagancki. Pokoje jednoosobowe i przejrzyste. Duże okna ujawniały widok na panoramę dużej części miasta.   
Żyć nie umierać. 

A może i jednak umierać.

O 6 rano w przeddzień zawodów do pokoju Yuriego zapukał gość. Nie robił tego jednak kulturalnie, jak na cywilizowanego człowieka przystało. Walił w drewniane drzwi jak oszalały. Zupełna obojętność blondyna przerodziła się w zirytowanie po 5 minutach ataku na jego pokój. 

\- Czego?! - warknął, otwierając drzwi zamaszystym ruchem.

\- Yuri Plisetsky! Moja rosyjska księżniczka! Niech oświetli cię zajebistość mej osoby! Nawiedził cię bowiem boski JJ! - na sam koniec żałosnego przedstawienia, nie mogło oczywiście zabraknąć charakterystycznej pozy.  
Drzwi zatrzasnęły się centralnie przed czubkiem nosa Kanadyjczyka, a Yuri runął ponownie na łóżko i założył na oczy opaskę. 

\- No nie bądź taki! Żadnego przywitania ze starym przyjacielem?

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Najwyżej nielubianym znajomym przylepą... - powiedział pod nosem zmęczony blondyn.

JJ wydał z siebie dźwięk irytacji i usiadł na łóżku, opierając się o ścianę i rozkładając się wygodnie na całej długości posłania. 

\- Gdzie z tymi kopytami?

\- Jesteś dla mnie zbyt okrutny, a ja przybyłem tu z misją ratunkową, wyrwania cię z głębin rozpaczy, boleści i goryczy.

Yuri podniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na niego jednym okiem, spod opaski. 

\- Mnie nie pytaj, Georgi mi tak powiedział. To on przydzielił mi tą misję, chociaż miałem w planach randkę z modelką, doceń starania. Jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy niż przygodny seks, a to już wiele stary.

\- Aha. Jak skończyłeś to zamknij za sobą drzwi.

\- O nie! Nie odpuszczę, wstawaj leniu!

JJ zdjął z blondyna kołdrę i jednym płynnym ruchem przeciągnął go za nogę, po całym łóżku. Yuri gruchnął z łoskotem o polerowaną podłogę i przeklął donośnie. 

\- O, już wstałeś? Jak fajnie, chodź na śniadanie – zawołał uradowany brunet i wyszczerzył uzębienie.

\- Mówiłem już kiedyś, że cię nienawidzę?

\- Przestałem liczyć po 236 razie, kiedyś nawet prowadziłem dzienniczek. Pamiętam nawet pierwszy raz, byłeś wtedy takim małym smarkiem – odparł chłopak i poprawił fryzurę, przeglądając się w szybce telefonu.

Blondyn zwlókł swoje zaspane zwłoki z podłogi i ruszył do łazienki. Nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty na kłótnie. 

Jutro zawody, pierwszy etap. Zaczynał się powoli denerwować.   
Z pokoju dobiegał do niego wesoły śpiew z jednej z telewizyjnych kreskówek, a następnie zawtórował mu drugi męski głos.  
Powoli szczotkował zęby i czesał złote włosy jednocześnie. W chwilach takiej bezczynności wracały do niego wspomnienia z ostatniego weekendu w Rosji. Krew. Rozszalałe spojrzenie Otabeka. Jeszcze nigdy nie bał się tak jak w tamtym momencie. A nie był człowiekiem tchórzliwym. Ta bójka zostawiła na nim piętno. Nie potrafiłby już zostać sam na sam z Otabekiem. W jego koszmarach pożądanie łączyło się ze strachem. Czarnowłosy był agresywny i czuły. Tak bardzo mu się to podobało i przerażało jednocześnie. A może to jego reakcje budziły w nim taki nieprzenikniony lęk. 

\- Zasnąłeś nad tym zlewem czy co? - zapytał JJ wchodząc bez oporów do łazienki.

\- Pukaj debilu! A co gdybym brał prysznic?!

\- To miałbym uraz do końca tygodnia po zobaczeniu twojego bladego tyłka. Rusz się bo mamy plany na dziś.

\- Ja na pewno, idę trenować.

\- Tak sobie wmawiaj, ruszamy ku przygodzie!

Yuri nawet nie zdążył zaprotestować, a JJ już nie było. 

…

Mila siedziała przy jednym z okrągłych, hotelowych stołów, zastawionym aż po brzegi jedzeniem i jadła szóstego gofra. 

\- Gdzie ci się to wszystko mieści? - zapytał zdumiony Georgi. Robił kolejne zdjęcia, przy każdym, nowym gofrze. Z bitą śmietaną, dżemem, czekoladą, tofi. Dla niej to absolutnie bez różnicy.

\- Pójdzie w cycki – wybełkotała niewyraźnie, biorąc kolejnego kęsa.

\- Gdzie? - zapytał zdziwiony i spojrzał w dół na płaską anatomię przyjaciółki.

\- Gdzie się lampisz?! - warknęła i rzuciła mu w twarz bitą śmietaną.

\- Co robisz!? Nakładałem dzisiaj maseczkę!

\- Nie drzyjcie się, boli mnie głowa – powiedział Yuri i usiadł obok Mili. JJ przybliżył swoje krzesło do Blondyna i usiadł tak, że prawie stykali się ramionami.

\- Zakłócasz moją przestrzeń osobistą – oznajmił obojętnie i posmarował gofra czekoladowym musem.

\- Oj, jak mi przykro – odparł wesoło JJ i zabrał się za jedzenie, opowiadając o swojej genialnej choreografii, którą ułożył razem z rodzicami.

Tuż po śniadaniu Yuri próbował ulotnić się na lodowisko w celu przećwiczenia układu, co oczywiście mu się nie udało. Cały ten dzień miał zmarnować w nielubianym towarzystwie. Na początek musiał zmierzyć się z zakupami. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko zakupom. Zawsze, gdy przyjeżdżał na zawody do różnych miast świata, trzeba było siłą wyciągać go z butików i sklepów sportowych. Ostatnio w Japonii dostał mini zawału serca, gdy zobaczył w sklepie z używana odzieżą czapkę z daszkiem w kocie łapki. Jakaś mała dziewczynka wzięła ją z półki tuż przed nim. Był gotowy rzucić się na nią wtedy i walczyć gołymi rękami, ale powstrzymała go Yuuko. Dziewczynka pokazała mu język i uciekła ze zdobyczą. Widząc ten gest, złość z niewiadomych przyczyn minęła. Yuri szanował ludzi, którzy walczą o swoje i jeszcze potrafią później pokazać przegranemu gdzie jego miejsce. Mała zaimponowała mu bezczelnością. Była taka jak on.   
Teraz jednak zakupy były ostatnim co go interesowało. 

\- Nie uważasz, że wyglądam w tym grubo? - zapytał JJ, wychodząc z przymierzalni w czarnych, skórzanych spodniach. Wyglądał całkiem nieźle. Yuri przez moment zagapił się na zgrabny tyłek łyżwiarza. Styl skojarzył mu się ze strojem Otabeka, który ten zakładał na przejażdżki motocyklem.

\- Wyglądasz ja wieloryb w ciąży z trojaczkami – odpowiedział Yuri i wrócił do przeglądania telefonu.

\- Po co ja w ogóle pytam cię o zdanie?

\- Sam się zastanawiam.

\- Ooo, przymierzę jeszcze to – wskazał na fioletową kurtkę z ćwiekami.

\- Rób co chcesz.

\- Nie pasuje mi i jest za mała – powiedział załamany kilka sekund później – Ty ją przymierz!

\- Nie podoba mi się.

\- Nic ci się nie podoba, byliśmy w sześciu sklepach, a ty nawet nie podniosłeś oczu znad telefonu. Jesteś jeszcze większą zrzędą niż zwykle.

\- Próbuję cię przekonać podprogowo, że nie chcę tu być.

\- Jak?

\- Mogę sobie iść?

\- Nie! JJ nie daje tak łatwo za wygraną.

Kanadyjczyk wcisnął się w wolna szczelinę na małym fotelu obok Yuriego, który z pewnością był jednoosobowy. 

\- Idziemy do baru! Umówiłem nas tam z Mickym i Emilem.

\- Mickey!? Sara też tu jest? - przerażony Yuri zbladł.

\- Nie, tylko Mickey, a co?

\- Nic, wracam do hotelu.

\- Nie ma mowy, idę zapłacić za spodnie i idziemy na spotkanie z zabawą!

\- Dlaczego mnie tak torturujesz?

\- Robię to dla twojego dobra.

\- Pierwszy raz słyszę, żeby torturowano kogoś dla jego dobra...

\- Mój styl jest niekonwencjonalny, ale skuteczny, jeszcze zobaczysz – oznajmił JJ i puścił mu oczko.

Yuri musiał zmienić jego nawyki, albo towarzystwo...

Postanowił jednak nie reagować na każdą propozycję gniewem i sprzeciwem. Może to rzeczywiście nie było złym pomysłem, by spróbować zapomnieć. Już nawet wiedział jak..

…

Bar, do którego zaprowadził go JJ był raczej ponurym miejscem. Podziemne pomieszczenie miało tylko kilka małych okienek, szczelnie zamkniętych, co powodowało poczucie, że na zewnątrz zapadł już zmrok. Co prawda chyliło się ku wieczorowi, aczkolwiek było jeszcze jasno. Dym papierosowy unosił się nad pomieszczeniem. Gości było sporo, siedzieli głównie przy barze i popijali kolorowe drinki, lub piwo z pokaźnych kufli. Cichą muzykę, wydobywającą się z głośników, zagłuszały głosy rozmawiających ludzi. 

Emil i Mickey stali przy jednym ze stołów bilardowych. Czech zdawał się być bardo skupiony na postawie Włocha podczas uderzania przez niego bili. Wpatrzony w niego jak w obrazek, słuchał jednocześnie jakiś bezużytecznych rad, jak poprawnie trzymać kij bilardowy. To chyba jednak nie na grze był aż tak skupiony. Mickey zdawał się nie być w ogóle zestresowany czy zdenerwowany nieobecnością siostry. Co chwilę popijał piwo z kufla stojącego na skraju stołu. Był chyba porządnie podchmielony, bo nie reagował nawet gdy Emil łapał go za bok w euforii po trafionej bili. 

\- Cześć wam, widzę, że dobrze się bawicie – powiedział JJ, podnosząc do góry sugestywnie brwi. Mickey jedynie odpowiedział krótkim cześć i skupił się znowu na grze, za to Emil rozpoczął fascynująca opowieść o ostatniej partii, którą przegrał. 

\- Zamówić ci coś Yuri? – zapytał JJ.

\- Piwo – odparł blondyn i podszedł do drugiego wolnego stołu.

\- Nie jesteś za młody? Chyba nie jesteś pełnoletni… – Emil wyglądał na zaniepokojonego tym pomysłem. 

-Daj spokój, nic mu nie będzie, na pewno nie raz już pił – wtrącił się Mickey.

\- No właśnie, dzisiaj masz pozwolenie Yuri – zawołał wesoło JJ i pobiegł do baru. Jego nadpobudliwa chęć zamówienia alkoholu była spowodowana aparycją barmanki, co nie zmieniało faktu, że potrzebował dzisiaj procentów, by rozluźnić się przed jutrzejszym występem. 

\- Co u siostry? – zapytał Yuri Mickyego, siląc się na jak najbardziej obojętny ton.

\- A co ma być? Pojechała na zawody – odparł trochę podenerwowany Włoch i poszedł w stronę ubikacji, nie informując ich nawet, że odchodzi. 

\- Ciicho…. Nie przypominaj mu o Sarze, i tak źle znosi to rozstanie – wyszeptał przestraszony Emil, podbiegając do niego, i wylewając przy tym odrobinę piwa. 

\- A dobrze znosi to, że rozbił siostrze związek? – wyszeptał w dopowiedzi blondyn. 

\- Daruj sobie. Przecież wiesz jaki jest Mickey.

\- Dlaczego ciągle go bronisz?

Policzki Czecha przybrały różowawy odcień, a on sam spuścił speszone spojrzenie. 

\- Bo potrafię w czuć się w sytuacje drugiego człowieka, nawet jeżeli ma problemy natury psychicznej – odparł poważnie i chciał odejść, ale Yuri zatrzymał go, podtrzymując za rękaw. 

\- O czym mówisz?

\- O niczym nie wiesz?

\- Niby o czym?

\- Może lepiej nie będę ci mówił, nie wiem, czy on by sobie tego życzył…

\- Powiedz, to ważne. Może dzięki tej informacji uda mi się złączyć znowu Sarę i Milę. 

\- Uuu, swatanko. Podoba mi się – Emil zatarł ręce, niczym postacie z kreskówek, które szykują niecny plan. 

Yuri puścił dziwną uwagę mimo uszu i czekał z niecierpliwością na to co ma mu do powiedzenia znajomy. 

-Ale nie mów nikomu, to tajemnica. Mickey, jak zauważyłeś ma pewne problemy z siostrą.

\- No kto nie zauważył…

\- No więc, nie jest to zupełnie jego wina czy widzimisie, że się tak zachowuje. Ma zdiagnozowaną pewną przypadłość. Nie pamiętam jak dokładnie się nazywa, ale chodzi o to, że jest strasznie przywiązany do siostry. Bez niej czuje, że wszyscy, którzy go otaczają chcą mu zrobić krzywdę, że go prześladują. Tylko w jej obecności czuje się bezpiecznie. To chyba jakaś mania. W każdym razie bierze leki, ale zdarzają mu się ataki paniki. Sam widziałem parę, nie były przyjemne. Właściwie to gdzie on w ogóle zniknął? Musze go poszukać – przerwał nagle Emil i rozejrzał się nerwowo, po czym ruszył w stronę łazienki. 

Yuri stał chwilę w osłupieniu. To dlatego Sara wybrała brata zamiast Mili. To by wiele tłumaczyło. Całą ich relację w zasadzie. 

\- Trzymaj – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos JJ i podawany przez niego kufel piwa – Sorki, że tak długo, ale nie mogłem sobie odmówić rozmowy z uroczą panną przy barze. A ten wygląd – tu pokazał na własną twarz – Bardzo ułatwia mi zadanie, więc wiesz… a gdzie nasze gołąbeczki? – zapytał, gdy zauważył nieobecność pozostałej dwójki. 

\- Poszli na przechadzkę.

\- Serio? Na przechadzkę czy na „przechadzkę”? – przy drugim słowie wykonał charakterystyczny gest rękami, który miał oznaczać cudzysłów i zrobił najbardziej zboczoną minę na jaką było go stać. 

\- A skąd mogę wiedzieć? Gramy czy idziesz ich podglądać? – zapytał znudzony Yuri. 

\- Gramy, nie będziemy przeszkadzać naszym miłosnym słowikom, przynajmniej dzieci z tego nie będzie – JJ wziął do ręki jeden z kijków i przypatrzył mu się z zainteresowaniem. 

\- Jesteś obrzydliwy.

\- A ty brzydki.

\- Dziecko.

\- Zboczeniec.

\- Prawiczek. 

\- Nimfoman.

\- Nie ma takiego określenia. 

\- Wymyśliłem je specjalnie dla ciebie. Wszedłeś na nowy poziom zboczeństwa. 

Sześć wbitych bil i półtorej wypitych piw później JJ zaczął zastanawiać się nad nieobecnością dwójki łyżwiarzy. 

\- No niee.. trzeba iść ich poszukać Yuraćka.

\- A, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że pół godziny temu Emil napisał mi, że Mickey źle się poczuł i idą do hotelu. 

\- Ty pantoflu niemyty! A ja się tu martwię! 

\- Eeej, myłem się dzisiaj. Chyba..

\- Napiszę do Mili żeby przyszła i cię ogarnęła.

\- A pisz sobie – powiedział Yuri i dopił resztę drugiego piwa. Jako, że pił bardzo rzadko, właściwie prawie w ogóle, to dosyć wyraźnie czuł już działanie alkoholu. Ciepło na twarzy nie było spowodowane wysoką temperaturą. Trafianie w wybrane bile nie szło mu już tak dobrze jak na początku, a uderzanie kijem w sufit i robienie w nim małych dziur to już tradycja każdej kolejki. 

Pół godziny później w barze pojawiła się rozeźlona Mila. 

\- Upiłeś go debilu! 

\- Tylko nie debilu proszę pani… mam się za człowieka o inteligencji ponadprzeciętnej – poinformował ją dumny z siebie JJ. 

\- Ja też! – dodał Yuri i podał Mili kufel niedopitego przez siebie piwa – Napij się z nami to przejdzie ci nerwica, a po za tym powiem ci coś fajnego o Sarze. 

\- Ty się na temat Sary nie wypowiadaj lepiej, podnosić dupska, idziecie spać. 

\- Oj no weeź, nie bądź takim gburem! Chlapnij sobie z nami, bo kiedy jesteś zła wydajesz mi się nieziemsko piękna i mogę się na ciebie rzucić, a kiedy oboje będziemy pijani to już nic nie stanie na przeszkodzie naszej miłości! – wykrzyczał JJ i podał jej także swój kufel piwa. 

Mila słuchała żałosnego wywodu. Nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że była kobietą nieodpowiedzialną i absolutnie nie asertywną. 

To nie mogło się inaczej skończyć. 

…

\- To mówisz, że ma problemy fizjologiczne?? – wybełkotała Mila.

\- Psychiczne! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać – odparł Yuri. 

\- A ja myślałam, że ona mnie nie kocha! 

A mnie nikt nie kocha!! – wykrzyczał JJ popijając czwarte piwo z sokiem agrestowym – Miałem taką piękną narzeczoną… jestem idiotą..

\- Ale to nie od dziś… - powiedział Yuri zaśmiał się sam do siebie. 

\- A ty to co? Zostawiłeś Otabeka, bo pobił jakiś kradziejów i popaprańców! A był przystojny, miły, mądry i przystojny…- zwróciła się do blondyna, pogrążona w rozpaczy Mila. 

\- To Yuri jest gejem!? – zawołał na cały bar JJ, wypluwając przy tym trochę napoju z ust.

\- Zamknij się kołku! – krzyknął zaraz za nim Yuri i rozejrzał się dookoła, czy przypadkiem nikt nie przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie, którą i tak słyszał cały klub. 

\- No to chodź tu i pocałuj blond piękności moja – JJ zaczął obłapiać wyrywającego się Rosjanina, a Mila nie wiele myśląc wyciągnęła telefon w naturalnym odruchu nagrywania dziwnych scen. 

\- Spierdalaj – Yuri odepchnął natręta i wytrącił Mili telefon z dłoni.

\- E no, nowy iphone! Uważaj sobie! Jak mam popękaną szybkę, to odkupisz gnomie – powiedział podnosząc telefon z podłogi - Razem z urządzeniem udało jej się wygrzebać spod stolika pustą paczkę po chipsach i wypalonego do połowy papierosa. 

\- Posprzątali by tu Kuźwa! 

\- Yuriś, podobam ci się? – nie ustawał w zalotach JJ. 

\- Wyglądasz jak miss bezludnej wyspy, z otyłością trzeciego stopnia i pryszczycą odbytu. 

\- Twoje słowa ranią mnie niczym sztylety! Ja uważam, że jesteś skończoną pięknością. 

\- Odwal się nimfomanie! Miałeś przelecieć tamtą barmankę, a nie mnie – Yuri znowu musiał odpychać od siebie namolnego przyjaciela. 

\- Ale teraz wolę cieeebie – przeciągnął wypowiedź Kanadyjczyk i zbliżył twarz do drugiej. Dwa zamroczone spojrzenia połączyły się, tak samo jak przesycone alkoholem oddechy. 

\- Mam pomysł! – krzyknęła Mila, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na sceny rozgrywające się przed nią. 

\- Jaki? – zapytał Yuri, a JJ nadal wlepiał się w jego postać z uwielbieniem zauroczonego pijaka. 

\- Zamieńmy się telefonami, każdy z nas napisze jednego smsa do naszych ex!

\- Jestem za!

\- No nie wiem – Yuri jako jedyny zachował jeszcze końcówkę zdrowego rozsądku. 

\- Nie pierdol! Dawaj telefon! – krzyknął JJ i zaczął grzebać w kieszeniach młodszego. 

 

\- Na pewno nie dam go Tobie! Niech Mila weźmie mój – blondyn podał ukochane urządzenie przyjaciółce, jak najdalej od chciwych rąk Kanadyjczyka. 

\- No dobra, to ty napisz do mojej ex narzeczonej – Rosjanin otrzymał telefon – A ja napisze do siostry męczennicy, dawaj! 

Yuri długo zastanawiał się co napisać do narzeczonej JJ, kiedy jego towarzysze pisali smsy długości epopei. W ogóle jej nie znał, a wzrok rozmywał się, patrząc na mały ekran telefonu. 

Jutro będą tego żałować..


	11. Rozdział 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział taki można powiedzieć, że specjalny, na halloween, ale nie w tematyce Halloween XD

Sms JJ do Sary:

„Saroa… Wiem, że możesz być w szoku, ale musze ci coś powiedzieć. Bo ja… wole dziewczyny. Serio.  
A... przecież jesteś dziewczyno. No Dobra. Wiem, że ty ja, światy dwa. Takie inne jesteśmy i w ogóle, ale weź wróć do mnie już, bo… no bo nie mogę bez ciebie żyć. Wcale nie przeszkadza mi, że twój brat jest psycholem, będziemy razem odwiedzać go w psychiatryku, karmić przecierami z marchewki, podawać brom, czy inne gówno. Niee.. to chyba nie brzmi dobrze. Nie mówi się psycholem, no dobra, jest ograniczony umysłowo, czy tam boi się swojego cienia. Enyłej… Kocham cię. Mam nadzieję, że to rozpali twoje stwardniałe serce i znowu będziesz moją włoską księżniczką. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek już to robiłyśmy… no wiesz co mam na myśli ale jestem pewna, że było cudownie. W tej chwili to w ogóle nie za dużo pamiętam, bo jestem w stanie wskazującym na niezbyt trzeźwy, ale moje uczucia są trzeźwe. Nietrzeźwy człowiek wypowiada najrzeźwiejsze myśli. Nie żebym uważała twojego brata za niedorozwoja, ale czasem na serio zachowuje się jakby miał 5 lat. Chyba się rozgadałam. Kończąc, chcałabym zaśpiewać ci jakąs romantyczną pieśń.. np.. and iiiiiiiiii will alway love youuuuu! Ale nie umiem śpiewać i przez smsa raczej tego nie usłyszysz. Idę, bo Mila mnie woła. A nie, Mila to ja. Ładną mam tapetę. Twoje zdjęcie, jesteś na nim taka wesoła, uśmiechasz się. Lubię kiedy się uśmiechasz. Kocham.  
Taka słodka.  
Kurwa, zrobiłabym jakąś słodką emotikonke, ale wzroek mi się rozmazuje. Mogłam nie dopijać tego szóstego piwa. Zaraz się porzygam… 

Użytkownik Sara zablokował Cię//

 

Sms Mili do Otabeka:

„ Otabek. Wiem, że ostatnio miedzy nami nie jest dobrze. I nie chodzi wcale o to, że praktycznie zakatowałeś dwoje ludzi na śmierć. Nie no chyba o to chodzi. Nie było to fajne, chyba zwłaszcza dla nich. Podobno wyglądali jak porozrywane worki treningowe. Wiem, że masz parę w łapie, ale opanuj się człowieku… jak chcesz sobie jebnąć, to zapisz się na boks, czy coś, albo zagraj w brutalną grę. Nie lubię jak wyżywasz się na żywych ludziach. Bardzo mnie to zraniło. Moje calineczkowe serce krwawi i płacze na myśl o tym wszystkie. Wiesz jaką jestem delikatną istotką. Muszę ci się przyznać, że mam więcej estrogenu niż testosteronu. Skąd ja znam w ogóle takie pojęcia? Aha, chyba miałem je na biologii w szkole. Ale, chce znowu być twoją Calineczką. Ciężko mi bez ciebie. Męczę siebie, i moją najukochańszą, najwspanialszą, najcudowniejszą, piękną, inteligentną, bystrą, seksowną, genialną, mającą cudowne czarne botki, takie nowe, skórzane i cholernie drogie, wszechstronnie uzdolnioną, genialną łyżwiarkę Milę, która wcale nie jest płaska tak jak mówi Georgi, tylko oszczędnie obdarzona kobiecymi kształtami. To co miało iść w cycki poszło w mózg. Naprawdę, ona jest jak anioł. Jakby co to wspomnij o niej dobre słowo Sarze jak kiedyś ją spotkasz.  
Wracając do nas, jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni, ty i ja, jak te łabędzie na zamrożonym jeziorze zwanym lodowiskiem.. poeta ze mnie słaby, łyżwiarz też z resztą, a już na pewno chłopak.  
Kocham cię Otabek, kochaj mnie też. Proszę. 

Od Otabek: Mila, nie wiem co piłaś, albo brałaś, ale zostaw telefon Yuriego. 

 

Sms do narzeczonej JJ od Yuriego:

„ Jestem absolutnym idiotą. Skończonym kretynem. Pacanem, który nie potrafi wykonać najprostszej choreografii, moje ruchy wyglądają jakby ktoś wsadził mi kij w tyłek, kanciaste, brzydkie i amatorskie, jak cała moja jazda na łyżwach. Nie jestem w ogóle przystojny, raczej obrzydliwy jak noc listopadowa. Myślę ciągle o sobie i zachowuje się jak buraczany Janusz z tym swoim ruchem, który wzbudza we wszystkich odruch wymiotny. Ale jeśli ty widzisz we mnie chociaż jedną dobrą cechę, to wróć do mnie, bo kocham ciebie i tylko i ciebie. Odpisz, proszę. 

Odpowiedź: JJ. Masz bardzo adekwatny obraz samego siebie. To jedyna dobra cecha jaką w tobie znalazłam. Wytrzeźwiej idioto.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hejka! :) Nowy rozdział, trochę inny niż poprzednie, postanowiłam popchnąć akcję zdecydowanie do przodu i zacząć nowy wątek :D Ostanio straciłam wenę co do tego opowiadania i chyba potrzebuję w nim jakiejś odmiany. Miłego czytania :D

Tego dnia Yuri zajmował się dokładnie trzema sprawami.

Po pierwsze cierpiał ogromnie. Boląca głowa, suchość w ustach, strzelanie w kościach, to tylko najpoważniejsze z jego dolegliwości fizycznych. Jak to dobrze, że obudził się już o 6 rano i do wieczornych zawodów, być może da rade się wykurować.

Po drugie ulga. Chwała najwyższemu, że kretyński sms od Mili został od razu zdekonspirowany przez Otabeka. Chyba umarłby ze wstydu, gdyby jego ex pomyślał, że te durnoty to jego własne słowa i wytwór wyobraźni.

Po trzecie zdenerwowanie. Stres dawał mu się co raz bardziej we znaki, choć starał się w ogóle tego nie okazywać. Mila w ogóle nie zeszła na śniadanie, a JJ zwymiotował po zjedzeniu pierwszego kęsa tosta.

Tylko Georgi zdawał sie być w rześkim nastroju. Opowiadał coś o nowej powieści jego ulubionej autorki.

\- Chyba ostro wczoraj balowaliście? – zapytał trochę prześmiewczo Yuriego, gdy zobaczył jego podpuchnięte oczy, na porannym treningu.

\- Spadaj – odparł blondyn i dalej wiązał sznurówki łyżew, skupiając cała uwagę na zrobieniu w miarę poprawnej kokardki.

\- Może masaż? – znienacka stanął nad nim roześmiany Emil. Wyglądał jakby wygrał życie.

Położył zimne dłonie na karku Rosjanina i niemiłosiernie boleśnie wbijał palce w mięśnie chłopaka.

\- Zabieraj te lodowate grabie!

\- A myślałam, że wy wschodni bracia lubicie zimno – wyszczerzył się ponownie Czech.

\- Nie mówcie do mnie, głowa mi pęka...

\- Gdzie Mila?

\- Zaszyła się w kryjówce Nosferatu, nie chcielibyście jej widzieć...

\- Ja tam nawet na co dzień nie chcę jej widzieć – odparł chamsko Georgi, przypomniało mu się jak ostatnio dostał bitą śmietaną prosto w idealnie natłuszczoną cerę.

Yuri do końca dnia, z małymi przerwami spędził na lodzie. Jego układ Agape, miał wyćwiczony do perfekcji. Nie sądził, by coś mogło pójść nie tak. Wystarczy, że będzie myślał o dzieciństwie, dziadku, wszystkich szczęśliwie spędzonych chwilach i będzie dobrze.

Wieczór nadszedł szybko. Tłumy ludzi zajęły wszystkie wolne miejsca na trybunach. Pomimo, że to dopiero pierwszy etap zawodów i tak cieszył się niezwykłym zainteresowaniem. Większe i mniejsze grupki „Aniołków Yuriego" trzymały transparenty z jego imieniem oraz podobiznami. Na głowy założyły idiotyczne kocie uszy, to ich znak rozpoznawczy. Piszczały przy tym i skandowały jego imię jak szalone. Nie mógł się skupić. Gdy usłyszał swoje imię i nazwisko, lekko się spiął. Nie miał przy sobie telefonu, nie mógł już napisać Otabekowi, żeby przyjechał i zabrał go, gdzieś, gdzie będzie mógł się porządnie wypłakać i wyżyć przed występem. Zaraz, po co mu Otabek?

Wjechał na lód. Hałas ustał. Odciął się od wszystkich myśli. Pierwsze ruchy. Poszło mu dobrze. Dziadek. Wspólne, zimowe spacery. Wiśniowe przekąski. Wsparcie. Dziadek podarował mu pasję. Połowa choreografii już za nim. Wyglądało na to, że skończy bez żadnej pomyłki. Ale nagle miejsce dziadka zastąpił czarnowłosy chłopak. Skórzana kurtka. Krzyczał coś. Jego twarz wyrażała wściekłość. Już wyciągał ręce, by go uderzyć. Lekkie zachwianie. Zupełnie zepsuty skok. Yakow chyba łapię się za głowę. Ręka dociera do niego, ale nie uderza. Jest delikatna. Twarz od razu traci ostre rysy, które łagodnieją. Chyba po policzkach płyną mu łzy. Nie płacz. Nienawidził widzieć czyichś łez. Cierpiał wtedy razem z nim. Koniec. Tłumy wiwatują. Nie, to chyba jego łzy. Nie wyszło, wszystko zniszczył. Padł na kolana, ze zmęczenia, ale i rozpaczy. Co powie japoński prosiak?

Mały błąd kosztował go złoty medal. Uradowany JJ trzymał w dłoniach upragniony krążek. To dopiero pierwszy etap. Nic nie było przesądzone, ale to nie powaga zawodów tak bardzo go zraniła. Zachowanie JJ jednocześnie go denerwowało i cieszyło. Był jego przyjacielem, ale jego chełpienie się wygraną było irytujące. A może to tylko zazdrość. Duża ilość alkoholu, zerwanie z narzeczoną, nic nie było w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Albo bardzo dobrze udawał, albo naprawdę był jakimś pieprzonym cyborgiem. Skoro nie poradził sobie nawet z nim, to jak pokona prosiaka?

Na telefonie nie znalazł żadnych nowych wiadomości, nieodebranych połączeń. Najwyraźniej nikogo nie interesowało jak mu poszło, nikt nie chciał życzyć mu powodzenia. Samotność to okropna sprawa.

Podróż powrotna do Rosji minęła szybko. Za szybko.

...

Nie znał się na hokeju. Zdziwiło go jednak, że Otabek wyszedł na lodowisko już w pierwszym składzie. Komentatorzy nawet słowem nie wspomnieli o niedawnym zdarzeniu. Chyba obeszło się bez nagłaśniania sprawy. Siniaki można było łatwo wytłumaczyć w przypadku hokeisty. Poruszał się szybko i agresywnie. Tak jak zapamiętał go z treningów. Już po krótkim czasie zdobył kilka bramek. Widać, że był najlepszy. Co do tego nikt nie miał wątpliwości. Yuri poczuł, że drażnią go długie kosmyki włosów, kiedy nie spinał ich w kucyk, ciągle go irytowały. Musi to zmienić. Postanowił, że następnego dnia pójdzie do fryzjera i zetnie je na krótkie. Popijał owocową herbatę i wpatrywał się uważnie w ekran telewizora. Wszystkie trzy koty obsiadły go dookoła jakby chciały odprawiać nad nim pogański obrząd. Wzrok blondyna skupiony był jedynie na numerze 5. Przeoczył przez to wiele ciekawych akcji, jednak to nie mecz interesował go najbardziej. Kilka zbliżeń na twarz Otabeka podczas przerw przyśpieszało akcję jego serca. Drużyna Kazachstanu wygrała i to w pięknym stylu. Otabek nie cieszył się jednak tak jak pozostali gracze. Adil rzucał się na wszystkich jak szalony i wrzeszczał tak głośno, że oddalona o kilkanaście metrów kamera, wyłapywała wydawane przez niego odgłosy. Fanki zachwycały się powagą swojego ulubieńca. Bad boy z zimną twarzą, taki idealny. Ze spoconych, zaczesanych do tyłu włosów, spływały pojedyncze krople. Lekkie zaczerwienienie w kąciku ust, potwierdzało jego wizerunek niegrzecznego chłopca, nieustraszonego, gotowego bronić miłość swojego życia. Telewizja tak właśnie kreuje ideały. Męskie, duże dłonie ściskały kask. Yuri zerwał się z kanapy i uciekł do pokoju. Musiał Dostać się do swojego ładującego się telefonu. Napisze do niego. Tylko raz. Mógł pogratulować mu wygranej, to jak najbardziej przyjacielski gest.

Od Yuri: Gratuluję wygranej. Dobrze ci poszło.

Nie, wtedy wyjdzie na to, że oglądał mecz.

Od Yuri: Gratuluję wygranej, słyszałem, że dobrze wam poszło.

Niby od kogo? Poza tym dlaczego się tłumaczy?

Od Yuri: Gratuluję.

To chamskie i jeszcze ta kropka nienawiści.

Od Yuri: Gratuluję wygranego meczu

Czy nie brzmi to ironicznie? Zwłaszcza teraz kiedy są pokłóceni.

Yuri rzucił telefonem w przypływie irytacji. Postanowił, że poczeka z wiadomością. Jego telefon przeżył już tyle upadków, ale rzucenie nim o ścianę, nie było chyba mądrym posunięciem. Mała rysa przechodziła przez sam środek urządzenia. Na szczęście działał.

Od Yuri: Hej. Wiem, że nie byliśmy ostatnio w dobrych stosunkach, ale chciałem tylko pogratulować wygranego meczu

Nie była to wersja idealna, ale najodpowiedniejsza jaka wydawała mu się, przynajmniej na tamtą chwilę.

Na odpowiedź musiał czekać nie całe kilka minut.

Otabek: To na pewno ty Yuri?

Yuri: Tak, przepraszam cię za Milę, sporo wypiła.

Otabek: Tak myślałem. To bardzo miłe, że napisałeś i.. niespodziewane.

Yuri: Sam się zdziwiłem, męczy mnie ta cisza.

To wyznanie było niepotrzebne. Przyznał się tym samym, że tęskni. Nic nie mógł jednak na to poradzić. Tęsknił i to cholernie bardzo.

Otabek: Przepraszam, że nie napisałem po zawodach. Oglądałem je, świetnie ci poszło. Szkoda tylko, że wygrał ten irytujący Kanadyjczyk, bardziej zasłużyłeś na zwycięstwo.

Yuri: Pomyliłem się.

Otabek: Nawet nie zauważyłem, bardziej skupiony byłem na tym, co poszło idealnie, na wszystkich ruchach, na dłoniach, twojej twarzy... Przypomniały mi się czasy, gdy obserwowałem cię podczas treningów. Byłeś perfekcyjny.

Yuri: Gdyby tak było, zająłbym pierwsze miejsce.

Otabek: Tak bardzo cieszę się, że napisałeś. Chciałbym, żeby nic się nie stało.

Yuri: Nie mówmy o tym, próbuję zapomnieć.

Otabek: Przepraszam

Yuri: Nie wrócicie już do Rosji na treningi?

Co on wyprawiał? Może jeszcze umówi spotkanie... kilka słów i już zmiękł. Więcej asertywności Plisetsky.

Otabek: Niestety nie, teraz po każdym meczu eliminacji wracamy do Kazachstanu.

Yuri: O.. Wiesz właściwie to chciałem tylko pogratulować. Chyba za bardzo się rozgadałem.

Otabek: Wcale nie, uwielbiam z tobą pisać. Wiem, że to co lubię niespecjalnie cię już interesuje, ale proszę odpisz od czasu do czasu. Żebym wiedział, że wciąż pamiętasz. Żebym nie myślał, że wszystko co było między nami jest bezpowrotnie stracone. Tylko ty utrzymujesz mnie przy normalnym funkcjonowaniu. Chciałbym muc opowiedzieć ci wszystko o sobie. Wszystko wyjaśnić. Może kiedyś dasz mi szansę.

Łzy niebezpiecznie wezbrały się w oczach Rosjanina. Chciał dać mu szansę. Chciał usłyszeć całą historię, jak dzieje się to, że tak cudowny człowiek zmienia się w potwora, z minuty na minutę.

Mokre krople spadły na ekran. Świetnie, całkowicie zniszczy sobie przez niego telefon.

Yuri: Spotkałem twoją siostrę na lotnisku. Opowiedziała mi co nieco, ale nie chciałem słuchać. Byłem taki zły, nic do mnie nie docierało. Nadal się waham. Ale, daj mi trochę czasu. Nie chcę tracić z tobą kontaktu.

Otabek: Będę czekał ile zechcesz. Jesteś wart nieskończonego czasu niepewności.

Yuri Plisetsky nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że kochał kazachstańskiego hokeistę. Brutalny i delikatny. Jak sporty, które reprezentowali. Już wtedy czuł, że mu wybaczy. Historię Otabeka miał dopiero poznać.

...

Wszystkie eliminacje, półfinał i finał za nim. Wygrał. Niespodziewanie dla wszystkich, ale chyba najbardziej dla siebie. Pokonał prosiaka. Nie wiedział, że to w ogóle możliwe. Katsuki wydawał mu się niepokonany. Wspierany przez miłość swojego życia. Jego miłość jednak też nie próżnowała. Nie widzieli się już od kilku miesięcy. Yuri nadal do końca nie zmiękł. Czekał na poważną rozmowę, która miała nastąpić kiedy się już spotkają. Jednak stosunki jego i Otabeka zdecydowanie się poprawiły. Znów zachowywali się jak przyjaciele. Yuri zdążył już zapomnieć o traumatycznym przeżyciu. Tak bardzo pochłonięty pracą, skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że to nie Otabek był jego największym wsparciem przez ten trudny czas. Obiecali sobie, że spotkają się w wakacje. Jako miejsce spotkania wybrali słoneczne Włochy. Bardzo brakowało im słonecznych, gorących dni. Obaj zasłużyli na odpoczynek, po tak ciężkim sezonie. Co prawda Kazachstan nie wygrał zawodów, ale Otabek pokazał się jako doskonały gracz, dzięki czemu dostał propozycję członkostwa w bardzo prestiżowym klubie. Dużo większe pieniądze, sława, rozpoznawalność. Obaj stali się prawdziwymi gwiazdami w swoich dyscyplinach. Tym trudniej było ukryć teraz prywatność, której potrzebowali.

To właśnie przez sławę stało się to wszystko...


	13. Rozdział 13

Otabek: Chciałbym zobaczyć cię już w krótkich włosach.  
Yuri: Widziałeś na instagramie XD   
Otabek: Ale to nie to samo co na żywo, na pewno wyglądasz uroczo.  
Yuri: O nie! Nawet Mila przyznała, że wyglądam bardziej męsko!   
Otabek: Jesteś pewien, że nie zrobiła tego z litości? Ty i męskość to przeciwieństwo.  
Yuri: Zamiast mnie obrażać, może zastanowisz się nad swoją orientacją? Może podobam ci się tylko dlatego, że jestem bardziej kobiecy niż męski i tak naprawdę wolisz kobiety?  
Otabek: Byłem kiedyś w związku z kobietą, nigdy więcej, za żadne pieniądze.   
Yuri: Czemu?  
Otabek: Płakała przy każdej okazji, nie dogotowała makaronu- płacz, rozmazała jej się szminka- płacz, nadepnęła na mrówkę- płacz, totalna paranoja. Ty jesteś przynajmniej z tych nie płaczliwych.  
Yuri: Ja jestem mężczyzną, gdybyś nadal tego nie zauważał.   
Otabek: Uwierz, zauważyłem…  
Yuri: Jeżeli masz coś zboczonego na myśli to nie reaguje na takie zaczepki.   
Otabek: Miałem na myśli, że masz wąskie biodra, krótkie włosy (których nie widziałem, przypominam!), muskularną budowę ciała, brak piersi, męskie imię i tym podobne, a ty Calineczko?  
Yuri: Zamilcz już. W ogóle czemu z Toba piszę?! Przecież za pół godziny się zobaczymy…  
Otabek : Nie możesz beze mnie żyć, oto prawidłowa odpowiedź.  
Yuri: Wal się.  
Otabek: Ale tutaj? No co ty, jestem w samolocie…  
Yuri: Opanuj się człowieku!   
Otabek: Sam zacząłeś.  
Yuri: Nie obrzydzaj życia, i tak mi niedobrze od tej podróży samolotem, nigdy nie przywyknę…  
Otebek: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że już za pół godziny znowu się zobaczymy, i to po kilku miesiącach. Czuję jakbym nie widział cię całą wieczność, a wcale nie przeglądam codziennie obsesyjnie twoich zdjęć…  
Yuri: To w ogóle nie zabrzmiało podejrzanie… w ogóle.  
Yuri: Ale też nie mogę się doczekać, nawet jeżeli mnie denerwujesz.  
Otabek: Też cię kocham :3   
Yuri: Za chwilę lądujemy, muszę kończyć, spotkamy się przy odbiorze bagażu.   
Otabek: Jasne. Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć zanim skończymy pisać? Może nie wyląduje, tylko zginę w katastrofie i stracisz ostatnią okazję…  
Yuri: Wiesz, że gęsiom kolana zginają się w drugą stronę?  
Otabek: …  
Otabek: Tak myślałem.  
Włoskie lotnisko niczym nie różniło się od wszystkich innych, w co większych państwach. Pełno ludzi, głośno, tłoczno, a tutaj w dodatku gorąco. Nawet klimatyzacja nie dawała rady żarowi lejącemu się z zewnątrz, choć było już po 18. Yuri ledwo przekroczył próg samolotu, a już chciał wracać. Wolał wielogodzinne mdłości niż ten nieznośny gorąc. W Rosji takie upały nie zdarzały się nigdy.   
Gdy odebrał już swój cętkowany bagaż, a Otabeka nadal nie było widać na horyzoncie, postanowił zadzwonić. Gdy wybierał już numer, ktoś znienacka złapał go w pasie i podniósł delikatnie nad ziemię, przytulając się do jego pleców.   
\- Możesz mnie postawić na ziemi?   
\- A co będę z tego miał?   
\- Satysfakcje i brak bólu rąk.  
\- Jesteś leciutki jak piórko, za słabo cię karmią w tej Rosji – ktoś o głosie Otabeka postawił go na ziemi, a on mógł natychmiastowo odwrócić się w kierunku napastnika.   
Nadal był niższy, ale już nie tak jak wcześniej. Urósł kilka centymetrów, w jego wieku wzrost skakał drastycznie do góry, z dnia na dzień. Twarz bruneta znaczyło małe rozcięcie, przechodzące przez wargi. Pamiątka z ostatniego ligowego meczu. Oprócz tego nie zmienił się praktycznie w ogóle, tak samo przystojny, tak samo męski. włosy miał ładnie ułożone i wygolone po bokach głowy.   
Yuri wskazał palcem centralnie w jego twarz i zmrużył oczy.   
\- Co jak co, ale karmiony jestem świetnie, nie waż podważać kompetencji mojego dziadka co do gotowania.  
\- Groźny jak zawsze – zachwycił się Otabek i odsunął palec sprzed swojego oblicza. Następnie zmierzwił mu blond włosy.   
\- Wyglądają lepiej niż myślałem, a nie chcesz wiedzieć co sobie wyobrażałem…  
\- Racja, nie chcę – po tych słowach wtulił się mocno w tors starszego – Tęskniłem.  
\- Ja też, Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.  
\- Przepraszam, czy mogłabym dostać autograf? – zapytała po angielsku jasnowłosa nastolatka. Zapatrzyła się na Otabeka maślanymi oczami.  
\- Jasne, dla kogo? – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się.  
\- Dla Rity – zapiszczała dziewczyna i poprawiła włosy, zakładając je za ucho.   
Już po chwili mała kolejka rozhisteryzowanych dziewczyn ustawiła się obok bruneta. Yuri nie był zadowolony. Przebierał nogami i co chwilę zakładał ręce na piersi. Byli tu na wakacjach, a nie na fanowskim spotkaniu. Gdy kolejka urosła do kilku metrów, a Otabek nie reagował i nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi, Yuri nie wytrzymał.   
\- Przepraszam panie, ale Otabek ma za sobą bardzo ciężki lot i nie ma ochoty na rozdawanie autografów. 

\- Pan Altin nic takiego nie powiedział! Nie odzywaj się chuderlaku! – krzyknęła jedna z fanek.  
Yuri aż poczerwieniał ze złości.   
\- Wybaczcie, ale jestem tu prywatnie, mój przyjaciel ma rację – wtrącił się Otabek, który najwyraźniej zrozumiał swój błąd.   
Po Sali lotniskowej przeszedł szept zawodu. Parę fanek posłało Yuriemu mordercze spojrzenie. Sam blondyn zabrał bagaż i odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie.   
\- Jesteś zły? – zadał jakże inteligentne pytanie Otabe, gdy już dogonił Yuriego.   
\- Nie, a mam powód?   
\- Czasem się zapominam, nie chciałem im zrobić przykrości.  
\- Za to robienie przykrości mi, nie sprawia ci żadnego problemu – Yuri zatrzymał i posłał mu pełne wyrzutów spojrzenie.   
\- Co ty wygadujesz?   
\- To, że ten czas miał być nasz, wspólny, ale widzę, że dochodzi do tego jeszcze rzesza fanek.   
\- To była jednorazowa sytuacja. No już, nie fochaj się. Wiesz, że dzisiaj noc spadających gwiazd?  
\- Bardzo subtelnie zmieniasz temat..  
\- Poprosiłem Sarę, żeby przysłała mi lokalizacje, gdzie najlepiej można je zobaczyć. Zostawimy bagaże na lotnisku w przechowalni i tam pojedziemy, co ty na to?  
Yuri poszedł by z nim wszędzie, ale dla zasady musiał udawać, że poważnie się nad tą propozycja zastanawia .   
\- Skoro chcesz...  
\- Typowo kobieca odpowiedź – uśmiechnął się brunet i odebrał bagaż towarzysza.   
Od dwóch godzin przepychali się przez tłumy ludzi, błądzili między wąskimi, włoskimi uliczkami, jedli słodycze i zatrzymywali się na ulicznych straganach. W pewnym momencie Yuri zauważył mały namiocik, a w środku poustawiane klatki z pięknymi perskimi kotami. Ich klatki były równie fantazyjne, jak one same. Pozłacane, z kwiatowymi ornamentami. Ze środka przyglądały im się złote i morskie oczy.   
\- Jutro przyjdziemy po jednego – powiedział Otabek, widząc świecące oczy młodszego.   
\- Są cudowne – wyszeptał Yuri. Dopiero teraz poczuł całym sobą magię tego miejsca, było takie różne od rosyjskich, przestarzałych, zimnych ulic. Tu nikt się nie spieszył, wszyscy patrzyli na siebie życzliwie, może to dlatego, że po prostu chcieli sobie coś sprzedać, wszystko tu kręciło się wokół handlu, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że pełne kolorów i ludzkiego zgiełku bazary były miejscem jak z bajki. Otabek przez cały czas nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Małe świetliki fruwały wokół nich i otaczających ich ludzi, jakby były częścią krajobrazu. Idealnie się wpasowali.   
Zza jednego ze straganów przyglądała im się dziewczyna. Miała mniej więcej 17 lat. Długie, falowane włosy, wystawały z mocno ściśniętego koka. Wielkie, brązowe oczy śledziły każdy ruch dwójki obcokrajowców. Na nogach nie miała butów, a na sobie kolorową sukienkę. Wyjęła z zdobionymi orientalnymi znakami torby, telefon i zrobiła zdjęcie blondynowi, który przez złote kratki głaskał jednego z kotów.   
\- Jakiś ty piękny – wyszeptała sama do siebie. Zbliżyła zdjęcie na samą twarz chłopaka – Piękny… - powtórzyła.   
Dalszy spacer zaczął męczyć i tak wykończone po całym sezonie nogi Yuriego.   
\- Zgubiliśmy się, prawda?  
\- Nie.   
\- To czemu taki spanikowany patrzysz na tą mapę?  
\- Według niej powinniśmy tam być godzinę temu…  
\- No to się zgubiliśmy!  
\- Ale znaleźliśmy koty, nie denerwuj się – uspokajał go Otabek.   
\- Zanim znajdziemy to miejsce to wszystkie gwiazdy spadną z nieba..  
Straszy zaśmiał się rozczulająco.   
\- To było takie głupiutkie i niewinne – nie przestawał się śmiać.   
\- Może… wejdź na to drzewo i zobacz czy nie ma w pobliżu tego pagórka?   
\- Wejść na drzewo? – zapytał go Otabek, jakby rozmawiał z wariatem.   
\- Skoro nie umiesz, to błądźmy dalej.  
\- Ja nie umiem? Wchodzenie na drzewa to ja mam w jednym palcu, byłem kiedyś na obozie harcerskim - od razu odgryzł się, i zaczął wspinać się na drzewo. Po kilku nieudanych próbach i podartych na kolanie spodniach udało mu się wejść na najniższą gałąź.  
\- I co?! – zapytał dumnie. Yuri podszedł i dotknął dłonią jego buta.  
\- Nawet pięciolatek wszedłby na taką wysokość.   
Duma Kazacha została tak mocno urażona, że wspiął się prawie na sam czubek. Lekko zbladł i chyba delikatnie trzęsły mu się kolana.   
\- No rzeczywiście, jest tam – jego palec wskazywał z przeciwnym kierunku do ich podążania.   
\- Schodź już , kiedy na ciebie patrzę to sam się boję – powiedział Yuri zadzierając głowę wysoko do góry. Chyba dzwonił mu telefon, czuł lekkie wibracje w kieszeni.   
Otabek powoli przemieszczał się w dół. Pech chciał, że w połowie drogi but ześlizgnął mu się z gałęzi, a on sam przedzwonił w główny pień, a gałązka, którą trzymał wystrzeliła mu prosto w twarz. Niebezpiecznie zachwiał się do tyłu, by w ostatniej chwili, złapać się jednej z wystających gałęzi. Yuri z przerażeniem pisnął jak mała dziewczynka. Nie trwało to dłużej niż sekundę, ale i tak od razu tego pożałował.   
\- Słyszałem – powiedział zadowolony z siebie Otabek i zeskoczył tuż przed blondynem, lądując idealnie na twardym podłożu. Przez jego twarz przechodziła zaróżowiona pręga, a zewnętrzna strona dłoni była delikatnie obtarta.   
\- Przestraszyłeś się.  
\- Myślałem, że spadniesz prosto na mnie!   
\- Nie kłam Calineczko – Otabek pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło, muskając łagodnie jego skórę wargami – Jak to dobrze wiedzieć, że ktoś się o ciebie troszczy.   
Yuri podrapał się nerwowo w tył głowy, nie chciał, by ich relacja przeszła tak szybko na ten poziom. Odkrząknął i cofnął się o parę kroków. Jego telefon znowu zadzwonił, ale nie w głowie mu było go teraz odbierać. Czarne tęczówki pochłonęły go całkowicie. Bez świadomości co robi, pochylił się do przodu.   
\- Chodźmy oglądać te gwiazdy – wyszeptał.   
\- Chodźmy – zawtórował mu brunet i wyminął go idąc w kierunku, w którym wcześniej wskazał z drzewa.   
Yuri wyjął z kieszeni telefon. Dwa nieodebrane połączenia. Numer nieznany. Jedna wiadomość.  
Nieznany: Czemu nie odbierasz?   
Nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym kto to. Schował telefon powrotem i podążył za przyjacielem.   
Bosa dziewczyna przymrużyła pociemniałe oczy.   
\- Mnie się nie ignoruje.


	14. Rozdział 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Udało się! Ciężko ostatnio pisze mi się to opowiadanie, więc wybaczcie jeśli rozdział jest rozczarowujący :( W każdym razie dziękuję za czytanie i obiecuję kolejny rozdział najszybciej jak się da :D Komentarze i kudosy bardzo pomagają w pisaniu, ale o tym pewnie wiecie :) Peace!  
> I dziękuję za 1000 wyświetleń! |(￣3￣)|

Yuri opadł na miękką trawę. Krople potu spływały mu po czole, a on sam łapał spazmatyczne oddechy.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że tak to będzie wyglądać, to poszedłbym od razu do hotelu i obejrzał jakieś durne, włoskie programy rozrywkowe. Nic bym nie zrozumiał, ale i tak bawiłbym się lepiej niż teraz.

\- Nie marudź, skoro taki wysiłek cię zmęczył, to ja poważnie obawiam się o twoją kondycję – odparł Otabek lecz sam ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Kolana trzęsły mu się z wysiłku.

\- Przepraszam cię bardzo, jestem łyżwiarzem, nie alpinistą.

Wzgórze, na które przyszło im się wspiąć, nie było co prawda Alpami, ale wejście na sam szczyt wymagało trochę wysiłku i samozaparcia. Strome, kamienne schodki, aż prosiły się, żeby zrobić jeden nieostrożny ruch i stoczyć się na sam dół jak gumowa piłka. Cały ten trud, wynagradzał jednak widok na panoramę miasta, rozpościerający się aż po daleki horyzont. Setki tysięcy światełek i małe punkciki poruszające się w oddali, jak w mrowisku, odbijały się w oczach Rosjanina. On sam zapomniał już nawet jaki był główny cel ich wspinaczki, tak bardzo oczarowany został widnokręgiem. Poczuł obok ruch, to Otabek usiadł na ziemi, tuż obok niego. Po chwili ręka starszego pociągnęła go delikatnie w dół. Tył jego głowy spotkał się z ciepłą, nagrzaną dziennym słońcem powierzchnią. Ciepło przepłynęło wzdłuż jego szyi, wraz z łaskoczącym dotykiem traw. Zamknął oczy, bał się, że jeśli je otworzy zatraci się w tym widoku, w tej chwili. Odwlekał ją tak długo jak potrafił.

\- Otwórz oczy - szept przy jego uchu, przysporzył mu kolejnego dreszczu.

Wykonał polecenia, a tego co zobaczył, nie dało się porównać z niczym co wcześniej widziały jego oczy.

Wielki, bezbrzeżny widnokrąg. Bezgraniczny, tak jak jego obecny zachwyt. Niebo, mimo tego, że obejmowało wielkie, żyjące światłem miasto, nie przejmowało tej jasności. Głęboko granatowe, czyste, bez chociażby jednej, maleńkiej chmurki, która zakłócała by jego perfekcję.

A na ciemnym tle migotały miliony świecących punkcików. Nieskończona ilość małych światełek, układających się w nieuporządkowany chaos.

Yuri o Otaebek nic nie mówili, nie było takiej potrzeby. Postanowili cieszyć się tą chwilą i napawać jej spokojem. Jedynie szum traw dawał im poczucie, że nadal są na ziemi, a nie kosmicznej przestrzeni, w totalnym odosobnieniu i świadomość, że jeśli tylko chcą, mogą wrócić do otaczającego ich świata i ludzi, ale nie chcieli.

\- Widziałeś! – zapytał nagle Otabek i wskazał palcem gdzieś w kosmiczną przestrzeń.

\- Nie – Yuri był lekko zawiedziony – Pomyślałeś życzenie?

\- Po co?

\- A po co ogląda się spadające gwiazdy?

\- Moje życzenie już się spełniło, jesteś tu ze mną.

Yuri zmieszał się na to wyznanie.

\- Na pewno masz jakieś inne.

Obaj mówili szeptem, jakby bali się, że ktoś może usłyszeć ich rozmowę, choć naokoło panowała przejmująca pustka, a oni w obcym kraju mówili po rosyjsku.

\- Wszystkie są związane z tobą.

Z jednej strony podobało mu się to co mówił Otabek, kto nie chciałby być kochany? A może jednak nie chciał. Nie przez niego.

Dobrze czuł się jako jego przyjaciel, bez żadnych zobowiązań, bez strachu, że znowu coś się zepsuje. Ostatnimi czasy dużo przeżył sytuacji wywołujących strach. Od finałów, do zwykłego lotu samolotem. Nie potrzebował kolejnego tematu do głębokich przemyśleń, był w końcu na wakacjach. Coś mu się od życia należało.

\- Przestań już – nie chciał żeby zabrzmiało to tak groźnie i odpychająco. Ale zabrzmiało. Otabek musiał przełknąć tą gorzką pigułkę.

\- O widziałem! - zachwycił się blondyn i złapał Otabeka za rękaw koszulki. Zaraz po tym zacisnął mocno powieki i chyba pomyślał życzenie.

\- Niech zgadnę, pomyślałeś żeby Victor upadł i sobie ten głupi ryj rozwalił? – zaśmiał się Otabek, którego koszulka wciąż była tłamszona w małej pięści Yuriego. A tyle namęczył się, żeby dobrze ją wyprasować.

Yuri jeszcze przez chwilę wyglądał na zupełnie skupionego, a potem otworzył rozbawione oczy.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś?

\- Zdążyłem cię już trochę poznać.

\- A już myślałem, że czytasz mi w myślach.

\- Zdarza się.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie – powiedział Yuri, dalej wpatrując się w rozgwieżdżone niebo.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt skomplikowany przyjacielu.

\- A ty zbyt błyskotliwy... przyjacielu.

\- Po co mi inteligencja, kiedy mam kogoś kto myśli za mnie?

\- Nie będzie mnie przy tobie zawsze.

\- Mówiłem o swojej siostrze...

\- O.

Otabek poczuł się dotknięty. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że Yuri nie zawsze przy nim będzie. W jego umyśle i wizji przyszłości blondyn stał u jego boku. Jak miało potoczyć się ich oddzielne życie? Ciągle był zgryźliwy i dokuczliwy, a przecież tak się dla niego starał. Yuri nigdy się nie zmieni.

Blondyn znów odczuł wibracje telefonu. Zdenerwowany podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Nieznany numer.

\- Halo?

\- Yuri! Ile mam do ciebie dzwonić? Chyba zaraz wrócisz z tych wakacji szybciej niż na nie pojechałeś!

\- Dziadek? Czemu nie wyświetla mi się twój numer?

\- A co to ma za znaczenie!? Jak ktoś dzwoni, to się odbiera. Nie umiałem włączyć tego piekielnego urządzenia, więc poszedłem do Sashy. Razem pół godziny głowiliśmy się jak uruchomić to cholerstwo, aż na koniec zmieniliśmy tylko języka mandarynkowy..

\- Mandaryński – odezwał się z oddali przyjaciel dziadka i ich wieloletni sąsiad, z którym dziadek często grywał w szachy.

\- No nie ważne, i w końcu użyliśmy telefonu Walerii z drugiego piętra, tej wiesz której, już myślałem, że w życiu się do ciebie nie dodzwonię. Nawet napisaliśmy wiadomość, we trójkę po kilka minut szukaliśmy każdej jednej litery!

\- Dziadku nie denerwuj się, wiesz, że ci nie wolno...

\- To mnie nie ignoruj! Eeh.. Proszę odbierać telefon następnym razem.

\- Dobrze.

\- Jak podróż, bardzo jesteście z Milą zmęczeni?

Yuri oczywiście nie przyznał się, że leci na wakacje z Otabekiem, a Mila miała za zadanie ich kryć. Dziadek nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to, by wybrał się sam z tym „łobuzem i ancymonem".

\- Tak, już leżymy na łóżkach w hotelu, jak chcesz to prześlę ci zdjęcie?

Miał już przygotowane zdjęcie z wczorajszego wieczora, zrobione w pokoju Mili. Wystroili się w idiotyczne piżamy i udawali szampańską zabawę w pokoju hotelowym. Zabawa rzeczywiście była przednia, zważywszy na to, ze razem ze starym kumplem ze szkółki łyżwiarskiej i koleżanką Mili z nocnego klubu, poznaną kilka dni wcześniej, grali w butelkę. Yuri przeraził się gdy przyjaciółka kazała mu pocałować wylosowanego kolegę. Czuł się przy tym jakby zdradzał Otabeka, choć byli przecież tylko przyjaciółmi. Ciągle czuł smak truskawkowej pomadki na swoich ustach, spoją drogą bardzo miękkich i przyjemnych. Potem na skype zadzwonił do nich kompletnie pijany Victor i chciał przekazać im ważną wiadomość, skończyło się na tym, że odstawił striptiz przed kamerą, a zdesperowany prosiak próbował go uspokoić. Dopiero wyłączenie kamery pomogło, bo Victor zachęcany przez hektolitry alkoholu i piszczącą Milę i je koleżankę, był gotów rozebrać się do rosołu.

\- Oszalałeś?! Jak ja włączę to cholerstwo? Wierzę ci. Tylko jedz regularnie, nie chodź późno spać i nie włócz się po nocy po mieście, jasne?

\- Tak jest. Najjaśniejsze pod słońcem.

\- No. Aha, bym zapomniał. Przyszła jakaś, koperta. Na zewnątrz jest napisane coś dziwnymi znaczkami, to chyba mandarynkowy.

\- Do mnie?

\- Raczej nie do mnie, nie znam nikogo kto pisze takim alfabetem. Sasha, rozumiesz coś?

\- Na moje oko to chyba po Japońsku... - wypowiedział się przyjaciel dziadka.

\- Otworzysz i zobaczysz co to?

Na moment w słuchawce zapanował tylko szum i odgłos rozrywanego papieru.

\- No, wreszcie coś po naszemu. To zaproszenie. Waleria, mogłabyś to przeczytać? Nie te oczy...

\- To zaproszenie na ślub, dla ciebie i Twojego wnuczka z osobą towarzysząca.

\- Jaki ślub, czyj? – zapytał zdezorientowany Yuri.

\- Victor Nikiforov i Yuri Ka- tsu- ki? To nie po naszemu mój drogi. Nie mówiłeś, że nasz Vicia ma narzeczoną!

Świat się wali. Nikiforov wychodzi za mąż.

Wracali już po stromym zboczu góry. Otabek nie mógł przestać naśmiewać się z reakcji Walerii na wiadomość, że Yuri Katsuki to mężczyzna. Co chwilę udawał jej piskliwe narzekania o końcu świata i sodomii. Yuri uśmiechał się i przytakiwał na jego słowa, jednak wewnątrz czuł się nieswojo. Ta wiadomość tak bardzo go zszokowała. Prosiak i Victor zaszli aż tak daleko. Nie wygrali złotego medalu, za to zdobyli coś o wiele cenniejszego. Czy to nie oznacza, że on jest prawdziwym przegranym?

\- Coś nie tak Yuri? – z zamyślenia wyrwało pytanie przyjaciela.

\- Ne.. wszystko ok. po prostu myślę o tej wiadomości.

\- Nie mów, że się nie spodziewałeś, przecież byli zaręczeni.

\- Niby tak, ale to chyba zbyt poważny krok, nie uważasz?

\- Nie mam w zwyczaju wtrącać się w czyjeś życie i plany. Skoro się kochają i są tego pewni, to ja nie widzę w tym nic złego.

\- Kocha prosiaka? Proszę cię...

\- Brzmisz jakbyś był zazdrosny.

Był. Ale na pewno nie o Victora, ale o szczęście jakie dzielił z ukochaną osobą. Czy on też kiedyś tak skończy?

\- Chyba oszalałeś..

\- Wolałbym... bo gdyby miało okazać się, że wolisz Nikiforova...

\- Fuj!

\- To rozumiem – brunet posłał mu piękny uśmiech, który jak zwykle roztapiał jego serce.

\- To był cudowny wieczór.

\- Też tak uważam. Z tobą nie mogło być inaczej.

Dłonie chłopców splotły się ze sobą , palce mocno do siebie przylgnęły. To takie dziwne, że pomyśleli o tym jednocześnie. Jak zwykli przyjaciele, Włochy to w końcu wysoko kontaktowa kultura. Dwoje mężczyzn trzymających się za ręce, nie robi tu na nikim wrażenia. Tymczasem na telefonie Yuriego pojawiła się wiadomość. Dziadek i jego dwójka pomocników nie była by w stanie tak szybko jej napisać.

SweetOlia: Cześć :) Poznamy się?


	15. Chapter 15

SweetOlia: Poznamy się? :) 

YurioP: Nie jestem zbyt chętny do zawierania internetowych znajomości.

SweetOlia: Ja też nie, ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować :)

YurioP: I nie wiem, czy ich szukam..

SweetOlia: Przekonam cię, że warto

YurioP: Może kiedyś, muszę kończyć.

SweetOlia: Będę czekać.

Sfrustrowana Olia rzuciła telefonem o łóżko. Tak szybko zrezygnował, nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby lepiej ją poznać. Drażniło ją to ignoranckie zachowanie. Trudny do zdobycia, tacy kręcili ją najbardziej. Przeciągnęła się, a następnie zabrała za codzienny rytuał. Umycie twarzy, zęby, peeling, znów mycie, krem, balsam, maseczka i mycie po raz trzeci. Dobre przygotowanie się do normalnego funkcjonowania, zajmowało jej dzień w dzień, po kilka godzin. Taki tam nawyk. Jedno spojrzenie na telefon. Jest nieaktywny.

Gdzie dzisiaj będziesz?

...

Wspaniałomyślny Mickey zaproponował im nocleg w swoim mieszkaniu, które dzielił z Sarą już od dwóch lat. Przypominało typowe studenckie mieszkanie, no może nie typowe. Żadnego ucznia, na utrzymaniu rodziców nie było by stać na tak duże i nowoczesne lokum. Co to jednak był za problem, dla dwójki sławnych łyżwiarzy, którzy utrzymywali się sami, a nawet bardziej pomagali swoim rodzicom, niż oni im. Sara zdobyła złoty medal w finałach, pokonując wszystkie swoje konkurentki, w tym i Milę. Z zapałem szykowała się do igrzysk olimpijskich, wspierana przez brata, oraz swojego nowego chłopaka, który nawiasem mówiąc nie odstępował jej na krok. To właśnie on był powodem, dla którego Mickey okazał dwójce przyjaciół tyle serca i zaprosił ich pod swój dach. Oczywiście miał w tym swój interes.

\- Mamy pomóc ci się go pozbyć? – zdziwiona mina zaspanego Otabeka, przy porannym śniadaniu, była pierwszym co zobaczył Yuri, po podniesieniu powiek. Całą drogę do kuchni przebył z zamkniętymi oczami, i tylko silne ramię bruneta pomogło mu uniknąć spotkania ze ścianą, obklejoną plakatami z filmów o super bohaterach.

\- No tak – odparł Mickey.

\- W jakim sensie pozbyć?

\- No przecież nie zabić! Doprowadzić do tego żeby zerwali.

\- Aż tak bardzo przeszkadza ci, że twoja siostra jest z kimś szczęśliwa? – wtrącił się Yuri zachrypniętym głosem.

Mickey przez moment wyglądał na wytrąconego z równowagi. Powieka nerwowo mu drgnęła, a on sam odkrząknął.

\- Wyjątkowo nie chodzi tu o mnie...

\- Jakoś nie wierzę.

\- Dotarło do mnie, że zniszczyłem jej związek z Milą i chciałem to naprawić, a ona wcale nie jest z nim szczęśliwa. To moja siostra, znam ją.

Otabek i Yuri byli zaskoczeni naglą zmianą postawy Mickyego. Nie wiedzieli czy do końca mogli jej ufać, w końcu Mickey nie miał po kolei w głowie, jak wynikało z opowieści Emila, ale wydawało się, że jego intencje są szczere.

\- To na co czekamy?

...

SweetOlia: Jak będziesz miał czas to napiszesz?

SweetOlia: Proszę napisz.

SweetOlia: Ciągle czekam.

SweetOlia: I będę cały czas.

SweetOlia: Bardzo chcę cię poznać.

...

Ten dzień postanowili spędzić na plaży. W końcu gorąco miało się do czegoś przysłużyć. Ciepła, przyjemna woda opływała ciało Yuriego. Tego właśnie było mu potrzeba po wielomiesięcznym wysiłku. Kai wcale nie okazał się tak zły, jak opisywał go zazdrosny Mickey. Radośnie wrzucał roześmianą Sarę do wody, ta piszczała i odgrażała się, śmiejąc się jednocześnie. Jej chłopak był miły i zabawny. Razem z Otabekiem nie sądzili, by Sara była z nim nieszczęśliwa. Ale miłość do Mili zwyciężyła ich sympatię do Włocha.

Yuri wylegiwał się na gorącym piasku, a jego ciało za nic nie chciało przyjąć na siebie przyjemnych słonecznych promieni. Zawsze był i chyba pozostanie blady jak śnieg. Za to umięśnione ciało Otabeka pokrywała już delikatna, brązowa opalenizna. Rosjanin przyglądał mu się co jakiś czas z zazdrością. Cały dzień nie odmawiał sobie przyjemności z jedzenia przepysznych smakołyków. W końcu jego trening na czas wakacji został zawieszony, tak samo jak restrykcyjna dieta, której swoją drogą niespecjalnie przestrzegał, przy kuchni jego dziadka po prostu się nie dało. Razem z Otabekiem i Mickym zrobili konkurs jedzenia pizzy, który oczywiście przegrał i to odpadając z rozgrywki jako pierwszy. Dziwił się, ile ten niski facet może pomieścić w sobie jedzenia. W końcu to on w tym związku był kobietą.

Zaraz, jakim związku?

Mickey dzielnie się trzymał, ale po 9 kawałku spasował.

\- Mięczaki – skwitował ich Otabek i zjadł do końca resztę trzeciego z zamówionych dań.

Włoskie lody zamówione na deser przebijały wszystkie desery jakie Yuri jadł w Rosji, może oprócz wiśniowego puddingu, który kojarzył mu się dwuznacznie od ostatniej randki z Otabekiem. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że w smaku był niczym kawałek nieba na języku.

Potem przyszedł czas na aktywne spędzenie czasu. Postanowili zagrać w siatkówkę. Otabek pomimo swojego niskiego wzrostu dorównywał w grze dużo wyższym Włochom. Kika dziewczyn piszczało na jego widok. Ustawiły się w równym rządku przy krawędzi boiska i pokazywały sobie palcami, który z grających podoba im się najbardziej. Oczywiście najwięcej spojrzeń było zwróconych w osobę Kazacha, jego oryginalna uroda została doceniona przez miejscowe piękności, które w skąpych strojach paradowały przed nim i robiły wszystko, by to one były tymi które podadzą mu piłkę. Niby przypadkiem stykały swoje ręce z jego i chichotały przy tym jak małe dziewczynki w sklepie z lalkami. Yuri siedział z daleka od tego przedstawienia i udawał, że zawzięcie czyta książkę, pod jednym z parasoli, na specjalnie wykupionym leżaku, z agresywnie niebieskim drinkiem w ręku i ciemnymi okularami na nosie. Co chwilę prychał i zastawiał się jeszcze bardziej książką, przygarniając się i patrząc na mecz spod okładki.

\- Wiesz, że widać jak się gapisz? – zaśmiał się, siedzący obok Mickey.

\- Zamknij się!

\- Wytnij sobie dziury na oczy.

\- Pytał cię ktoś o zdanie? Może lepiej wymyśl jak pozbyć się Kaia?

\- Coś czuję, że facet sam się wykończy.

\- Czemu? – zainteresował się Rosjanin, ale nie oderwał wkurzonego spojrzenia od szczęśliwego, spoconego i seksownego Otabeka, obleganego przez tłum fanek.

\- To straszny mięczak, Sara takich nie lubi, prędzej czy później sama go rzuci.

\- Mięczak?

\- Widziałem dzisiaj jak Sara musiała zabijać za niego pająka, choć sama się ich boi. Piszczał jak gumowa kaczka.

\- Pamiętam jak Mila mordowała dla niej z zimną krwią każdego pająka, raz były na wycieczce w zoo i chciała dla niej zabić tarantulę w terrarium, gdy zauważyła, że ta się boi – zamyślił się Yuri.

\- Miłość...

\- Niektórzy są w stanie poświęcić wszystko dla swojej miłości, inni... raczej niewiele. Nawet odrobiny uwagi.

\- Udam, że nie zrozumiałem, że chodzi o Otabeka.

W tej chwili usłyszeli pisk dziewczyny, która trafiona piłką prosto w głowę upadła na piasek. Otabek w jednej chwili znalazł się przy niej i zaczął gorączkowo przepraszać. Podał jej dłoń, którą ta ochoczo chwyciła, łapiąc się jednocześnie za głowę, jakby straszliwie cierpiała. Yuri uśmiechnął się chytrze pod nosem. Dobrze jej tak, trzeba było nie stać jak słup tuz przy boisku. Mina zrzedła mu dopiero wtedy, gdy Otabek nie puszczał przez dłuższą chwilę jej małej dłoni i strzepywał z jej włosów piasek, w wydawało by się czułym geście. Ta uśmiechała się i chyba wszystkie bóle jej przeszły, bo stanęła na palcach i szepnęła mu coś do ucha. Ten odpowiedział jej równie pięknym uśmiechem. W tej chwili Yuri nie mógł kontrolować już swojej złości i wstał, zrzucając z siebie książkę, z której nie powtórzyłby nawet słowa.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał Mickey, ale blondyn nie słuchał go, zacisnął tylko dłonie w pięści i odszedł gdzieś, gdzie będzie mógł się wyżyć i pozbyć całej złości. Znalazł to miejsce prawie kilometr dalej, na bardziej dzikiej części plaży. Minął znak informujący o zakazie pływania i kilka par, siedzących na kocach i cieszących się swoim towarzystwem. Ludzi było tu zdecydowanie mniej. Yuri założył na siebie cienką, lnianą koszulę i usiadł z dala od innych, na jednej z wydm, poruszanych przez wiatr, który nie zatrzymywany przez tłumy ludzi, był tu bardziej swobodny. Gorąco nie męczyło go aż tak bardzo i mógł uspokoić rozbiegane myśli. Czy Otabek robił mu to specjalnie, czy naprawdę wziął sobie do serca to, że Yuri chciał, by byli tylko przyjaciółmi?

Dziewczyna, z którą wymieniał tak czułe gesty pasowała do niego. Była niższa, drobna, długie blond włosy zwisały jej kaskadami aż do połowy pleców. Najwyraźniej miał słabość do ludzi o blond włosach. Może już umówił się z nią na randkę, w ramach przeprosin, za ten nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Piasek przepływał z jego jednej dłoni do drugiej, uspokajając go swoim dźwiękiem.

\- Mogę się dosiąść? – jakiś dziewczęcy, przyjemny głos nad nim wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Podniósł spojrzenie i ujrzał ładną dziewczynę, ubraną w kolorową sukienkę, jej stopy były bose. Na głowie nosiła słomkowy kapelusz z dużym rondem, spod którego wystawały długie, ciemne włosy. Jej uroda wskazywała na śródziemnomorskie pochodzenie, ale mówiła płynnie po angielsku, bez śladów innego akcentu.

\- Wolałbym posiedzieć sam – odparł Yuri, po chwili namysłu.

\- Nie chciałabym się wtrącać, ale widzę, że jesteś smutny. Nikt nie powinien być smutny w tak pięknym miejscu.

\- Mam swój powód – odburknął chłopak.

\- Może spróbuje ci go poprawić? – jej promienny uśmiech ukazywał proste, białe zęby i co ważniejsze szczerą chęć pomocy.

Yuri wskazał na miejsce obok, które ona chętnie zajęła. Przez moment siedzieli w milczeniu, czuł, że dziewczyna przygląda mu się badawczo.

\- Jestem Olia, a ty? – zapytała.

\- Yurio.

\- Chyba nie jesteś tutejszy?

\- Przyjechałem na wakacje ze.. znajomym.

\- O! a można wiedzieć skąd.

\- Z Rosji.

\- To taki kraj na wschodzie, taki wielki – wytłumaczył widząc niezrozumienie w jej oczach, a następnie uraz .

\- Wiem gdzie leży Rosja, po prostu nie tak wyobrażałam sobie jej mieszkańców.

\- A jak?

\- No, jesteś bardzo... przystojny.

Tego blondyn się nie spodziewał, po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś powiedział, że jest przystojny. Raczej wcześniej słyszał komplementy typowe dla kobiet. Piękny, ładny, drobny, kobiecy, ale na pewno nie przystojny . w jakiś sposób sprawiło mu to przyjemność i napawało dumą. Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny.

\- A ty bardzo ładna.

Uśmiech dziewczyny powiększył się i przez moment wydawał wręcz maniakalny, a może to tylko jego wyobraźnia.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Okazało się, że oboje mają podobne zainteresowania i kochają koty. Jednak Olia nie okazywał zdziwienia, gdy dowiedziała się, że Yuri ma ich aż trzy. Sama wyjawiła, że uwielbia tańczyć i z tym wiąże swoją przyszłość.

\- Mogę cię kiedyś pouczę.

\- Nie wiem czy będzie ku temu okazja, ale jeśli tak to jak najbardziej. Chociaż sam jestem nienajgorszy, jestem łyżwiarzem.

\- Figurowym? Jak cudownie! Chciałabym żebyśmy mogli się jeszcze spotkać, co ty na to Yurio?

Chciał zaprzeczyć, ale gdy przez oczami wyobraźni stanęła mu scena Otabeka z dziewczyną z plaży, zawahał się.

\- W sumie, czemu nie – odparł z uśmiechem.

Gdy dziewczyna podała mu swój numer, Yuri wstał i otrzepał spodenki z ziarenek piasku.

\- Będę się już zbierał, przyjaciele na pewno mnie szukają, nie powiedziałem gdzie idę.

Na pewno go nie szukali.

\- Jasne, ale widzimy się dzisiaj wieczorem, tak? – zapytał już po raz dziesiąty dziewczyna, jakby ciągle nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Yuri, jej natarczywość zaczynała go powoli niepokoić. Ale obiecał, co prawda pod wpływem emocji, ale zawsze.

\- To do wieczora! – zawołała radośnie, gdy był już dosyć daleko. Ciągle czuł je spojrzenie na plecach, gdy tylko się odwrócił zawzięcie machała i nawet nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

Droga powrotna minęła mu dużo wolniej , najwyraźniej wcześniej pod wpływem emocji nie miał kontroli nad czasem i nad tym jak daleko się zapuścił. Ani Mickey, ani Otabek nie trudzili się, by zadzwonić, poinformować gdzie są, zapytać gdzie jest, czy w ogóle żyje. Dopiero, gdy znalazł się już przy boisku i nikogo tam nie zastał, usłyszał miauczenie kota ze swojego telefonu.

\- Gdzie jesteś do cholery?! - krzyknęła mu do ucha rozeźlona Sara.

\- Na plaży, coś ty taka wściekła?

\- Nieważne, wracaj natychmiast do mieszkania, czekamy.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, rozłączyła się. Cudownie czuł się z tym, że przyjaciele zostawili go tu samego, nawet nie wiedząc gdzie jest. Poczuł, że znowu robi się zły. Zdecydowanie pójdzie dzisiaj na randkę z Olią.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Gdzie byłeś? Szukałem cię – zapytał Otabek już na wejściu.

\- Przejść się – odparł Yuri wymijająco, nawet nie obdarzając go spojrzeniem.

W nozdrza blondyna uderzył cudowny zapach spaghetti, który doprowadził go aż do kuchni. Przy drewnianym aneksie kuchennym stała wesoła Sara i karmiła sosem swojego chłopaka. Blondyn odchrząknął zmieszany, na co para oderwała się od siebie na moment.

\- O już jesteś – zaświergotała Sara, niczym perfekcyjna pani domu. Po jej niedawnej złości nie było śladu – Siadaj do stołu, niedługo będzie gotowe.

\- Właściwie to nie jestem głodny – nie czekając na odpowiedź poszedł do pokoju, który zajmował tymczasowo z Otabekiem. Brunet także zaszył się tam, zaraz po powrocie z plaży.

Yuri nie zwracając na niego uwagi, przegrzebywał swoją walizkę w poszukiwaniu czegoś odpowiedniego na randkę. Dzień chylił się ku wieczorowi, a jak wiadomo z doświadczenia szykowanie się na takie okazje, nie zajmowało mu mało czasu.

Otabek także nie okazywał mu zbyt wiele zainteresowania. Dopiero po 15 minutach ciszy, nie wytrzymał.

\- Wychodzisz gdzieś?

\- Tak.

\- Mogę wiedzieć gdzie?

\- Niespecjalnie.

Otabek podniósł się z łóżka i rzucił na nie, trzymany do tej pory telefon.

\- Myślisz, że pozwolę ci włóczyć się samemu po obcym mieście?

\- Nie będę sam.

\- A z kim?

\- A co cię to interesuje?

\- Tak się składa, że interesuje.

\- Trudno, będziesz musiał obejść się bez tej informacji – Yuri nawet nie oderwał wzroku od koszuli, którą właśnie w tej chwili postanowił założyć.

Otabek jeszcze moment przyglądał mu się badawczo, by po chwili wyrwać mu ubranie z rąk. Ten dosyć agresywny gest przestraszył młodszego. Odsunął się o kilka kroków. Otabek wstał i zbliżył się.

\- Możesz odpowiadać na moje pytania? - jego głos zniżył się do nieprzyjemnego tonu.

\- Nie sądzę – Yuri postanowił nie dać się zastraszyć i wyprostował się, wysuwając pierś do przodu. Gdy Otabek był już na tyle blisko, by poczuł na policzku jego oddech, chłopak nagle się opanował. Jego twarz znów przybrała normalny wyraz.

\- Po prostu się martwię..

\- Nie masz o co. Umiem sobie radzić i bez twoich bestialskich metod – po tych słowach, złapał leżące obok łóżka czarne spodnie i wyszedł z pokoju. Znów się bał. Dławił w sobie szloch. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji, nie zobaczy jego słabości.

Wziął szybki prysznic, przebrał się w wybrane wcześniej, świeże ubrania i poprawił włosy. Nie wiedział po co w ogóle to robi. Może rzeczywiście ta randka nie była zbyt dobrym pomysłem, ale teraz kiedy już się do niej przyznał przed Otabekiem, nie mógł zrezygnować. A może jednak rozjuszanie chłopaka nie było dobrym pomysłem. Kto wie co siedziało w jego głowie. Nawet nie wiedział, że Yuri wychodzi na randkę, a już pokazywał zdenerwowanie. Popryskał się perfumami znalezionymi w koszyku z kosmetykami Mickyego i poprawił kołnierzyk koszuli. Poczuł wibracje telefonu. Na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie roześmianego Victora i 8 wiadomości od Olii.

\- Czego?

\- Uu, już na dzień dobry zły – powiedział Victor, najwyraźniej nie do niego – Cześć Yuraćka. Jak tam wakacje?

\- Tak sobie.

\- No nie, znowu ktoś zepsuł ci humorek?

\- Coś w tym stylu.

\- Dostałeś nasze zaproszenie?

\- Niestety.

\- No co ty?! Nie cieszysz się naszym szczęściem? Gdybyś powiedział mi, że wychodzić za mąż, to tego samego dnia stałbym w twoich drzwiach z szampanem i gratulacjami.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie powiadomię cię o tym, nawet jeśli taki dzień kiedykolwiek nadejdzie.

\- No już nie fochaj się księżniczko. Właściwie to dzwonię w imieniu Yuriego, bo on trochę się bał...

Yuri uśmiechnął się chytrze na te słowa. Ach, ta przyjemność ze świadomości, że ktoś się ciebie boi.

\- Czego chciał?

\- Yuri, pogadaj z Yurim... masz.. trzymaj. No, nie wygłupiaj się kochanie – mężczyźni widocznie siłowali się, a blondyn miał ochotę w tym momencie tylko się rozłączyć.

\- Nie mam czasu na takie pierdoły, albo mówicie co i jak, albo się rozłączam.

\- Cześć Yuri – słaby głosik prosiaka rozbrzmiał w jego uchu.

\- Dobrze ci idzie skarbie – pochwalił go Victor.

\- Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy.. czy niechciałbyśzostaćmoimdrużbą? – zadał jakieś pytanie z prędkością światła.

\- Co?

\- Mówiłem, że się nie zgodzi... - załkał Japończyk.

\- Nawet nie zrozumiałem o co pytałeś – uspokoił go trochę blondyn, chyba przesadzał z tym zdenerwowaniem.

\- Ja... zostaniesz moim drużbą? – jego głos brzmiał jakby miał zemdleć zaraz po zadaniu pytania. 

To było bardzo ... niespodziewanie. Yuri odchrząknął nerwowo. Czyżby prosiak darzył go aż taką sympatią?

\- Miałem zapytać Phichita, ale okazało się, że nawet nie wie czy będzie mógł dotrzeć na wesele, ma jakieś problemy ze zdrowiem, niezbyt poważne, ale prosił, żebym nie ryzykował i wybrał kogoś innego – tłumaczył się Japończyk, jakby przepraszał za to, że ośmielił się zapytać i za to, że w ogóle żyje.

\- Zgódź się Yuraćka! Zgódź! Nawet nie wiesz, ile musiałem go namawiać, żeby odważył się zadzwonić! – krzyczał Victor.

\- Ty zadzwoniłeś.

\- No tak, ale to było takie przygotowanie. Świetnie sobie poradziłeś – w tej chwili chyba pocałował ukochanego.

\- Nie macać się przy mnie. Niech wam będzie, zgadzam się...

\- Jeeej! Jesteś najlepszy Yuraćka! Kocham cię!

\- Dziękuję Yurio - szczerze dodał Japończyk.

\- No tylko się nie rozklejajcie. Odpowiedzcie mi kiedy to dokładnie jest, bo dziadek tego mi nie doczytał.

\- Dokładnie za miesiąc i dwa dni, zapamiętaj ten dzień Yuraćka, bo to będzie pamiętna data dla dziejów świata – zachwycał się Victor, który najwyraźniej zabrał telefon przyszłemu mężowi.

\- Dzień, w którym świat trafił szlak, zapamiętam, a teraz muszę kończyć – godzina na zegarku wskazywała już 19:30.

\- Jasne ty nasz aniołku. Idź i baw się dobrze ze swoim chłopakiem!

\- Papa - dodał nieśmiały głosik.

\- Ta... chłopakiem.. – jego przyjaciele nie mogli już tego usłyszeć.

...

Przez cała drogę do kawiarni, w której umówił się z Olią, ta przysyłała mu smsy, gdzie to się podziewa. Odpisując jej na piątą taką samą wiadomość mało co nie wszedł pod skuter, mknący wąskimi uliczkami. Gorąco mu doskwierało, ludzie drażnili, a jedyną pomocą w dotarciu do celu, była mapa na telefonie, który niemiłosiernie się zacinał. Już od dawna nie towarzyszyła mu aż taka irytacja. A można powiedzieć, że całe jego ciało było zbieraniną irytacji i permanentnego wkurzenia. Po jaką cholerę dał się na to wszystko namówić...

Dziewczyna stała na werandzie kawiarni i machała do niego już z odległości kilkunastu metrów. Kilkoro ludzi patrzyła na nią dziwnie, gdy wykrzykiwała jego imię. Tak zauważył ją, tak samo jak połowa populacji miasta...

\- Nareszcie jesteś, martwiłam się...

\- Przecież mówiłem, że przyjdę – odparł zdyszany Yuri.

Jej zwiewna sukienka do połowy łydki, nieskazitelnie biała, przypominała trochę suknię ślubną. Włosy rozpuściła i wpięła w nie kilka białych lilii. Jej wygląd delikatne zszokował chłopaka. Zdecydowania przyciągała uwagę. W pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu. O charakterze nie dało się już jednak powiedzieć tego samego. Wszędzie było jej pełno. Denerwująco pstrykała na kelnera, który zwlekał z ich zamówieniami. Mówiła jak najęta, nie dało się jej w żadne sposób zatrzymać. Jakby wpadła w jakiś trans. Niektóre z opowiedzianych przez nią historii brzmiały ciekawie, inne nudnie, jeszcze inne niepokojąco, jak ta, że przez miesiąc mieszkała z martwą papugą, bo nie miała serca by się z nią pożegnać. Wszystko to zwalił na karb jej oryginalnego charakteru. Z resztą po wypiciu dwóch drinków było mu wszystko jedno o czym opowiada.

\- Może pójdziemy się przejść? Niedaleko jest plaża..

\- Jasne – odparł trochę z ulgą, nie chciał narzekać, ale słuchanie czyjejś opowieści przez dwie godziny potrafiło męczyć, w połączeniu z alkoholem miało skutek usypiający. Może spacer go obudzi.

\- Przepraszam cię, ktoś do mnie dzwoni.

\- Ok.. pójdę do łazienki, a potem wyjdziemy.

Yuri jedynie przytaknął jej głową.

...

Wściekłość ogarnęła Olię. Kto śmiał zakłócać jej wspólny czas z aniołem... Musiała to jakoś wyładować. Odbicie w lustrze ukazywało jej maniakalny grymas. Zacisnęła mocniej zęby, a paznokcie wbiła w wewnętrzną część dłoni. Wyjęła z torebki dwie małe, czerwone pigułki i wrzuciła je głęboko do gardła. Nie potrzebowała niczego by je przełknąć. Widział jak poruszają się w dół, wzdłuż jej szyi. Nie minęło kilka chwil, a złość odeszła, przez chwilę patrzyła otępiała we własne odbicie. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, przyjemne uczucie spłynęło po niej jak strugi ciepłego deszczu.

\- Dobrze się pani czuje? – zapytała jakaś kobieta w średnim wieku, która po skorzystaniu z toalety, przyszła by umyć ręce.

Olia jedynie zamruczała coś niewyraźnie.

\- Zraniła się pani? – nie poddawała się kobieta, widząc jak z pomiędzy jej palców spływa krew, z ran zrobionych przez jej długie paznokcie, zostawiając na sukience kilka śladów.

\- Wszystko w porządku – odrzekła miło Olia i uspokajająco dotknęła ramienia kobiety, nie zauważając nawet, że pobrudziła jej kaszmirowy sweter.

\- Może jednak to opatrzyć? – kobieta starała się nie odsunąć od krwawego dotyku.

\- Nic mi nie będzie, jest pani bardzo miła, bardzo. Miła – Olia umyła dłonie i minęła przestraszoną już teraz kobietę – Bardzo miła.

...

Już chciał odrzucić połączenie od Otabeka, ale alkohol i strach zrobiły swoje.

\- Yuri, gdzie jesteś?

\- Na randce.

\- Jak to na randce? Z kim? Nic ci nie jest?

\- A co ma mi być na randce? Jest miło i przyjemnie, jak to na randce. Na normalnej, takiej, gdzie nikt nie rzuca się na siebie i nie chce zabić nawzajem. Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek na takiej byłeś.

Otabek milczał przez moment.

\- Przepraszam cię za moje dzisiejsze zachowanie... nie wiem co mnie opętało. Po prostu strasznie się martwię. Wrócisz?

\- Nie. Nie chcę cię na razie widzieć. Znowu robisz to samo, a obiecałeś.

\- Niczego ci nie obiecałem.

\- Mówiłeś, że się zmienisz do cholery! – krzyknął blondyn nie panując nad emocjami, kilkoro ludzi obejrzało się na jego gwałtowną reakcję.

\- Zmieniłem się, ale ty nie chcesz tego zauważać.

\- No tak, już parę miesięcy nie pobiłeś nikogo do nieprzytomności. Zapomniałem, że w naszej umowie nie było nic o zastraszaniu.

\- Zareagowałem trochę agresywnie, bo zostawiłeś mnie na naszych wspólnych wakacjach.

\- To śmieszne jak bardzo dobrze widzisz moje błędy, a swoich już nie. Kto cały dzień spędził ze swoimi wiernymi fankami i flirtował z co drugą ładniejszą na plaży?

\- O czym ty mówisz? Z nikim nie flirtowałem...

\- Albo jesteś tak głupi i ślepy, albo próbujesz nieudolnie udawać.

\- Yuri wróć, porozmawiamy na spokojnie.

\- Musze kończyć, nie ładnie zostawiać damy samej. Może sam się zastanów nad tym co robisz – Yuri miał już serdecznie dosyć kłopotów i rozterek, których dostarczał mu jak na tacy Kazach.

Opierał sie o barierkę na ganku kawiarni i przyglądał rozgwieżdżonemu niebu. Żadna z gwiazd już nie spadała, ale i tak pomyślał życzenie.

Chciałbym odkochać się w Otabeku Altinie.


	17. Chapter 17

Randka należała do raczej średnio udanych. Gdy wyswobodził się z natarczywych objęć Olii, okazało się, że jest grubo po północy. Letni wiatr znad morza nie wywiał mu z głowy alkoholu, ponieważ regularnie uzupełniał jego zapas we krwi przy każdym barze na plaży. Jeszcze chwila z tą kobietą, a stał by się prawdziwym alkoholikiem. Nie chodziło o to, że coś było z Olią nie tak. Starała się być miła, zabawna, a jej historie przestały kojarzyć się z opowieści rodem ze szpitala psychiatrycznego. Co chwilę łapała go za dłoń, niby to przypadkiem i śmiała się, nawet gdy nie powiedział nic śmiesznego. Chyba była po prostu była zbyt idealna, a Yuri zbyt wybredny. Prawdopodobnie nie umówił się z nią na następne spotkanie, w każdym razie nie pamiętał dokładnie. Jedyne co zapadło mu w pamięć to usta Olii na jego własnych, gdy stali pod mieszkaniem rodzeństwa Crispino. Były bardzo miękkie, ale też i dosyć klejące i nieprzyjemne w smaku, to chyba za sprawą szminki. Całowanie kobiet to beznadziejna sprawa.

Wszedł po ciemku na korytarz, dopiero za trzecim razem trafiając kluczem do zamka. Niedbale zrzucił buty. Prawdopodobnie leżały teraz pod drzwiami Mickyego. Jeśli jutro rano się o nie zabije, to wszyscy w tym domu mu za to podziękują. Po omacku próbował dostać się do swojego pokoju, nie chciał zapalać światła i drażnić tym pozostałych współlokatorów. Kot Sary przebiegł mu pod nogami i doprowadził do mini zawału, gdy jego złote oczy zaświeciły w ciemności, jak dwie żarówki.

\- Spadaj sierściuchu – ponaglił kota, gdy ten stanął mu na drodze do upragnionego celu.

Dziwił się, że wszyscy już śpią, zazwyczaj siedzieli do późnej nocy i grali w karty, albo oglądali durne parodie horrorów. Gdy usłyszał cichutki szloch z jednego z pokoi, przestraszył się nie na żarty. Pośród panującej naokoło ciemności i ciszy, wydawał się odgłosem z realnego horroru. Nie miał jednak wystarczająca dużo siły i trzeźwości umysłu, by zastanawiać się nad tym, kto w środku nocy wypłakiwał łzy w poduszkę. Ostrożnie nacisnął klamkę i uchylił drzwi, które i tak zaskrzypiały cichutko. W pokoju unosił się zapach szamponu Otabeka, który znał aż za dobrze. Miał cichą nadzieję, że przyjaciel okaże trochę zrozumienia i prześpi tę noc na kanapie w salonie. No nic, widocznie sam będzie musiał to zrobić. Podszedł do łóżka, by zabrać z niego koc i poduszkę. Mimo, że miał świadomość, że nie tak łatwo obudzić Otabeka, wolał okrążyć łóżko, by nie pochylać się nad nim. Nie do końca wiadomym było, dlaczego Sara wpadła na pomysł, by spali w jednym łóżku, jednak nie za bardzo go to obchodziło i nie sprawiało za dużych kłopotów, aż do dzisiaj. Otabek i tak nie zakłócał jego przestrzeni osobistej i nie władowywał się na jego połowę, wyznaczoną dość wyraźnie przez narysowaną na pościeli czarną kreskę. Sara co prawda wydzierała się na niego, że odkupi jej bawełniane prześcieradło, na co szybko zgodził się, byle tylko przestała się na niego krzyczeć. Czasami za bardzo przypominała Milę. Razem tworzyły by mieszankę wybuchową.

Oczywiście porozrzucane po podłodze ubrania Otabeka musiały zaplątać się w jego nogi, poruszane powłóczystym, pijackim ruchem. Przeklnął pod nosem i próbował sie z nich wyplątać, co spowodowało tylko tyle, że uderzył się małym palcem o kant łóżka i spocił walcząc z niemiłosierną bluzką, której rękawy owinęły mu się naokoło nóg, jakby był skrępowany linami. Gdy udało mu się wyswobodzić z diabelskich sideł, był tak zmęczony, że padł na łóżko jak kłoda drewna. Oczy zdążyły przyzwyczaić się do ciemności, a jego zmysły zaczęły trochę lepiej pracować, po tym jak poczuł ostry ból w palcu stopy. Otabek nawet nie drgnął. Yuri uspokoił szaleńczy oddech i spojrzał na postać leżącą obok. Jego twarz była spokojna, nie jawił się na niej grymas gniewu, czy strachu spowodowanego koszmarem. Najwyraźniej śnił o czymś przyjemnym. Może o tym, że przemierza puste drogi na swoim ukochanym motocyklu. Przyjemny wiatr owiewa mu twarz, a w oddali zachodzi słońce. Wraca do domu, do sióstr, które czekają na niego z kolacją i rozmową o dzisiejszym treningu. W stopach czuje przyjemne mrowienie, jak to po długiej jeździe na łyżwach, zawsze po ich zdjęciu ma się uczucie jakby stopy nic nie ważyły, jakby chodziło się po chmurach.

Być może i tak było. Ale chyba nie powinien się nad tym zastanawiać. Spał z otwartymi ustami, jak zawsze, na prawym boku, z jedną ręką pod głową. Oddech miał równy, powolny i głęboki, jak większość ludzi podczas snu. Yuri doznał dziwnego wrażenia jakby ta scena miała już kiedyś miejsce. Coś jak deja vu. Nie raz spali już w jednym łóżku, co prawda nigdy do niczego między nimi nie doszło, ale i tak lubili spać razem, czuć siebie obok. Yuri uspokajał się, gdy wiedział, że przyjaciel jest tuż obok. Do tego stopnia przywykł, że w późniejszym czasie, już po incydencie z motocyklem, okropnie marznął śpiąc sam, przewracał się z boku na bok, i często budził. Nie było wtedy nocy, którą przespałby spokojnie i nie chodziło jedynie o męczące go koszmary o dzikim, wściekłym Otabeku, który rzuca się na niego z pięściami. Przenikliwe zimno, dosięgało go nawet, gdy okrywał się dwiema kołdrami i puchowym kocem, co nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzało. Teraz nie czuł już tego mroźnego powietrza, może to dlatego, że przebywał we Włoszech, w mieście wiecznego lata, może dlatego, że od środka ogrzewał go alkohol. Bo przecież nie przez obecność Otabeka. Tak bardzo miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel się zmienił, tak bardzo w to wierzył. Lecz ten jeszcze dzisiaj wieczorem znów wydał mu się potworem. W normalnych okolicznościach wybaczył by mu szybko ten niegroźny wybuch, każdy ma prawo do gorszej chwili. W jego przypadku jednak taki niewinny wybuch mógł szybko przerodzić się w napad dzikiej furii. Nie ważne jak bardzo chciał z siebie wyplenić ten strach, on nadal uporczywie tkwił w jego wnętrzu.

Jego ręka automatycznie i bez przymusu powędrował na policzek starszego. Przejechał kciukiem kilka razy po delikatnej skórze twarzy, tak jak robił to już tysiące razy. Ręka szybko odmówiła mu posłuszeństwa, i opadła na twarz Otaeka. Ten nie zareagował. Obolałe mięśnie domagały się by leżała tam, a promile we krwi nie pomagały. Chciał jak najszybciej ją stamtąd zabrać, irracjonalnie bał się, że ten gest może obudzić starszego. Skupił całą siłę woli i zabrał dłoń. Nie miał ochoty, by wstawać i przenosić się na kanapę. Mieli przecież narysowaną linię „cnotkę". Zaśmiał się na tę myśl. Za żadne skarby świata nie pozwoliłby, żeby w takim stanie doszło pomiędzy nimi do czegokolwiek. Nawet wymiany zdań. Mógłby powiedzieć o słowo za dużo i później żałować.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy Altin... - wymruczał – chciałbym cię nienawidzić. Głupie serce... głupie uczucia, głupi ty... - bełkotał niewyraźnie.

Nawet nie pamiętał kiedy usnął. Obudziły go odgłosy z pomieszczenia obok i wibracje telefonu, leżącego na podłodze. Na głowę napierała jakaś niewidoczna siła, rozsadzała mu czaszkę od środka. Łóżko, obok było puste, a rolety szczelnie zasunięte. Ledwo świadomy tego co robi wstał z łóżka i podreptał do łazienki, by następnie udać się do kuchni. Przy blacie nerwowo kroiła pomidora Sara, obok niej stał Mickey. Otabeka nie było. Rodzeństwo zażarcie o czymś rozmawiało, więc Yuri wycofał się niezauważony w cień na korytarzu.

\- A co cię to w ogóle interesuje? Nie masz swojego życia? – Włoszka nerwowym ruchem posługiwała się ostrym narzędziem. Znając temperament Włochów Yuri nie wiedział, czy kłótnia z narzędziem potencjalnie niebezpiecznym w dłoni, to dobry pomysł.

\- Po prostu się martwię. Wiesz, że to dla nie ważne – Mickey naprawdę starał sie być spokojny.

\- Szkoda, że każdy aspekt mojego życia jest dla ciebie aż tak ważny. Czasem mam cię dość.

\- Wiesz, że to nie prawda...

\- Oczywiście, że prawda! – Sara wypuściła przyrząd kuchenny – Przestań wmawiać mi, że wiesz o czym myślę! Nie siedzisz w mojej głowie.

\- Nie muszę w niej siedzieć. Jesteś przewidywalna.

Oczy Sary rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, widniał w nich również ból. Tak skrzętnie ukrywany przez wiele lat. Z kącików oczy wypłynęły dwie łzy, które prawie, że jednocześnie spłynęły po gładkich policzkach.

\- Nienawidzę cię.

\- A jak cię kocham – kontynuował Mickey i chciał przytulić siostrę, lecz ta odepchnęła go ze wstrętem.

\- Nie waż się mnie dotykać!

\- Co z tobą? To, że zerwałaś z tym idiotą to znaczy, że musisz wyżywać się na mnie?

\- A ty jak zwykle próbujesz zwalić winę na mnie! Ja jestem ta zła, która na ciebie krzyczy i się na tobie wyżywa! Nie obchodzi cię, że rezygnuję z całego swojego prywatnego życia, dla twojej pieprzonej satysfakcji, że opiekuję się tobą choć nie mam takiego obowiązku. Rodzice nie chcieli mieć cię na głowie, więc wmówili ci jakąś fobię, a ja teraz muszę przez to cierpieć! Jesteś obrzydliwy! Ty i twoje zaburzenie! Kiedy w końcu dasz mi spokój!? – krzyczała Sara, a łzy płynęły strumieniami po jej twarzy.

Mickey zatkał uszy i jak małe dziecko oparł się o szafkę, zsuwając się do siadu. Serce waliło mu jak szalone, siostra nigdy nie podnosiła na niego głosu, nigdy nie śmiała wytknąć mu, że musi się nim opiekować, że ma jakiekolwiek pretensje, że jest dla niej ciężarem. Milion myśli przebiegało mu po głowie. Chciał skupić się tylko na jednej, by uspokoić oddech i przepływająca szybko krew w żyłach. Miał wrażenie, że za moment umrze. Ręce pociły mu się niemiłosiernie, a głowa pulsowała. Nie słyszał jak jego bliźniaczka wybiegła z mieszkania. Yuri nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Widział, że z Mickym jest coś nie tak, ale czy powinien się w to wtrącać? Niepokój jednak wygrał. Wszedł niepewnym krokiem do kuchni i ukląkł przy sylwetce przyjaciela.

\- Mickey... już spokojnie... - zaryzykował dotknięcie drżącego ramienia. Zastanawiał się, czy ten nie powinien dostać teraz jakiś leków na uspokojenie, czy to właśnie jeden z tych ataków o których mówił Emil. Jak Sara mogła zostawić go w takim stanie?

Yuri pogładził go nieśmiało po głowie i szeptał jakieś uspokajające słowa. Bezsensowne, ale najwyraźniej potrzebne. I tak nic lepszego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Po kilku minutach Mickey przestał kołysać się jak dziecko z chorobą sierocą i zabrał dłonie z uszu. Uniósł zapłakany, przerażony wzrok. Yuri nie przestawał głaskać go, ale zamilkł, gdy zauważył reakcję bruneta.

\- Gdzie poszła? – wyszeptał pytanie Włoch, ale głos załamał mu się na drugim słowie.

\- Nie wiem, ale na pewno niedługo wróci.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego się tak wściekła.

Nawet przedszkolak zrozumiał by swój błąd i to dlaczego się tak wściekła. Mickey był najwyraźniej gorszy od przedszkolaka. Yuri zastanawiał się czy on w ogóle jest w jakimś stopniu rozwinięty emocjonalnie.

\- Na pewno musi sobie wszystko przemyśleć, daj jej trochę czasu.

\- Nigdy jej się to nie zdarzyło. Powiedziała tyle okropnych rzeczy... czy to prawda?

\- Nie mnie to oceniać, to sprawa między wami. Możesz wstać?

Mickey pokiwał lekko głową i złapał za wyciągnięte dłonie Yuriego. Po chwili zniknął za drzwiami swojego pokoju. Yuri co jakiś czas zaglądał do pokoju, by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nic sobie nie zrobił. Włoch położył się w łóżku i zwinięty w pozycję embrionalną, zasnął.

\- Świetne wakacje – wymruczał sam do siebie Rosjanin, siedząc w cichej kuchni i pijąc zieloną herbatę. Nie znalazł u siebie w walizce, ani nigdzie na widoku żadnych tabletek przeciwbólowych, a nie chciał grzebać w cudzych rzeczach. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż herbata pomoże mu na ból głowy. Na zewnątrz zaczęło padać i zrobiło się dosyć chłodno. Yuri nie wiedział nawet, że to możliwe w tym kraju. Zamknął otwarty na oścież balkon i wpatrywał się w krople wody spływające po szybach. Dopadł go melancholijny nastrój.

Nagle drzwi do mieszkania otworzyły się i stanął w nich przemoczony do suchej nitki Otabek. Ubranie aż kleiło się do jego ciała, a on cały wyglądał jakby przed paroma sekundami wyszedł spod prysznica. Yuri rzucił mu tylko przelotne spojrzenie przez rozsunięte drzwi, by wrócić zaraz po tym do czytania pierwszej lepszej książki znalezionej na szafce w salonie. Niestety okazała się być romansem. Otabek zniknął w ich pokoju. Pojawił się jednak kilkanaście minut później, przebrany ze zmierzwionymi, ale wytartymi włosami. Przy wejściu do pomieszczenia przez sekundę się zawahał. Usiadł jednak przy stole i przez kilka minut wpatrywał się we własne dłonie.

\- Gdzie reszta? – zapytał w końcu.

\- Mickey śpi, a Sara wyszła.

\- Jak było na randce?

Yuri podniósł skupione spojrzenie znad książki, lecz po chwili znowu utkwił je w bezsensownej zbieraninie liter, z której i tak nic nie rozumiał. Herbata w jego kubku zdążyła już wystygnąć.

\- Dobrze.

\- Poznam chociaż jego imię?

\- Jej.

\- Więc jej.

\- Olia.

\- Ładne.

Znów zapadła cisza. Stresująca i męcząca. Yuri podniósł się z miejsca i podszedł do blatu kuchennego.

\- Chcesz herbaty? – zapytał, nalewając wody do elektrycznego czajnika.

\- Poproszę.

Blondyn przygotowywał napój w ciszy i skupieniu. Miał świadomość spojrzenia utkwionego w swoje plecy, ale nie było one przeszywające i nie działało mu na nerwy. Opisałby je raczej jako niewinnie głupie.

Dwa kubki z parującą cieczą stanęły na drewnianej powierzchni z cichym stuknięciem. Otabek poczekał aż przyjaciel weźmie go pierwszy.

\- Victor i prosiak do mnie dzwonili – sam nie wiedział czemu w ogóle zaczął ten temat. Potrzebna była im teraz jakaś bądź co bądź pozytywna wiadomość, inaczej niezręczna atmosfera zmiażdżyła by ich obu od środka.

\- Co u nich?

\- Prosiak zapytał czy nie chcę być jego drużbą.

Otabek chyba oparzył się w język bo natychmiast odstawił kubek i syknął z bólu. Yuri uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, zasłaniając zdradziecką emocję kubkiem. Sam pił ostrożnie.

\- Zgodziłeś się?

\- Tak.

Starszy nie wyglądał na zdziwionego, zawsze wiedział, że pod maską zezłoszczonego, wrednego tygrysa, Yuri ma drugą naturę – dobrego przyjaciela.

\- To miłe i ... niespodziewane.

\- Sam się zdziwiłem, ale jeszcze z rozpaczy popełnili by zbiorowe harakiri i miałbym ich na sumieniu.

\- Dzwoniła do mnie siostra. Wróciła z sesji zdjęciowej. Takie długie podróże nigdy nie działają na nią dobrze. Chyba rozłożyła ją choroba, nie chciała się przyznać, ale słyszałem jak kaszle co chwilę. Chciałbym do niej wrócić...

\- Też uważam, że pora skończyć te wakacje.

\- Nie chciałem byś tak to odebrał.

\- Ale odebrałem, po co udawać?

\- Może nie chcesz wracać, w końcu znalazłeś tu.. kogoś.

Yuri zastanawiał się o kim mówi Otabek, dopiero po porządnym pogrzebaniu w myślach odnalazł tam wypartą ze świadomości Olię.

\- Mogę z nią pisać, z resztą to i tak nic poważnego.

\- W takim razie jutro?

\- Jutro.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, chociaż tak bardzo tego unikali. Z jednej trony nie chcieli wracać, liczyli na to, że ich wspólne wakacje da się jeszcze uratować. Ale nie było szans na to, by którykolwiek się do tego przyznał. Chcieć i jednocześnie nie chcieć. Pragnąć i odrzucać. Kochać i nienawidzić. Czy musieli być tak cholernie skomplikowani? Otabek poruszał rytmicznie palcami po blacie stołu. Wydawało się, że nieznacznie zbliżają się do dłoni Yuriego z każdym uderzeniem. A może to tylko iluzja? W pomieszczeniu było dosyć ciemno. Tylko mała lampka na szafce w rogu pokoju oświetlała im zapadający zmierzch. Stół był jednak za duży by mogły dosięgnąć się nawzajem, jak odległość, która będzie dzielić ich już jutro. Ponownie. Ten wyjazd, który miał ich zbliżyć, oddalił ich jeszcze bardziej.

Yuri podświadomie nie mógł znieść już tej odległości. Kropelki herbaty owiały jego twarz, gdy dmuchnął w nią, by złagodzić jej gorąco. Teraz to twarz przejęła ten żar.

Tak daleko. Zbliż się.

Jednocześnie przyjemne i nieprzyjemne uczucie w dole brzucha Yuriego poinformowało go, że Otabek wstał i patrzył. Nie tak jak przed chwilą, nie tak jak gdy są w miejscach publicznych, nie tak jak gdy są skłóceni. Tak jak wtedy, gdy jeszcze był jego, dobrym, kochającym Otabekiem. Jednak z nutką czegoś jeszcze. W jego oczach znajdował się głód i żądza.

Jutro znów będą daleko, dlaczego dzisiaj nie mogą być blisko?

Yuri wstał i podszedł do bruneta.

Pocałował go mocno i agresywnie. Jutro i tak będą daleko od siebie.


	18. Chapter 18

Yuri obudził się w silnym uścisku drugiej osoby. Dawno nie przespał już nocy tak dobrze. Nawet ból głowy przestał mu przeszkadzać w pewnym momencie, bo zielona herbata oczywiście nie pomogła. Wszystkie sceny z wczorajszego wieczora przewijały mu się w pamięci jak stopklatki czarno białego filmu. Pocałunki, dużo pocałunków. Zainicjował je sam Yuri, próbował dominować przez jakiś czas, co oczywiście udało się tylko do momentu, w którym Otabek oddał pocałunek. Nie przejmował się uderzającymi się o siebie zębami, pogryzionymi i spierzchniętymi wargami. I tak były idealne. Smakował jak zielona herbata. Dokładnie tak jak on sam.

Dopóki pocałunki Otabeka nie stały się natarczywe, wszystko było w porządku. W pewnym momencie zaczął się dusić, brakowało mu powietrza, a zachłanny Kazach zdawał się nie reagować na jego desperackie próby odsunięcia się. Dopiero gdy na siłę przesunął głowę w bok, ten przeciągnął mokre, gorące wargi po jego policzku, schodząc w dół na szyję, Yuri mógł złapać gwałtownie kilka ciężkich oddechów. Czuł jak ciepło rozsadza go od środka. Zadrżał, gdy jego szyja została przygryziona. Zamykając oczy widział całą tą scenę oczami wyobraźni z perspektywy osoby trzeciej. To nie pomagało.

Zaciągnął się zapachem perfum Otabeka, zawsze używał tych samych, od dnia kiedy powiedział mu, że pięknie pachnie. Chłopak przeniósł zamglone spojrzenie powrotem na jego twarz, zawiesił je przez dłuższą chwilę na zaczerwienionych ustach. Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, tak by nie dzieliła ich żadna przestrzeń i umieścił dłonie na biodrach młodszego. Yuri gwałtownie cofnął się do tyłu, nie lubił dotyku w tamtym miejscu. Okazało się to błędem, bo Otabek od razu wychwycił moment wahania i spazmatyczny ruch. Chytry uśmieszek pojawił się na jego ustach. Ponownie się przysunął i ścisnął jego szczupłe biodra. Yuri wzdrygnął się jedynie, ale nie protestował.

\- Jesteś jebanym sadystą czy co? – wydyszał Yuri.

Otabek nie odpowiedział, tylko zatracony w tej chwili rozchylił wargo Rosjanina swoimi własnymi i ponownie łapczywe go pocałował. Yuri oprzytomniał dopiero wtedy, gdy silne palce zaznaczył swoją obecność na jego bladej skórze, w postaci siniaków. Wyrwał się i cofnął kilka kroków.

\- To boli!

\- Przepraszam Yuri, chodź – Otabek nie sprawiał wrażenia człowieka, któremu byłoby przykro. Jak najszybciej chciał znowu poczuć przy sobie blondyna. Gdy Yuri się zawahał się, starszy szybko znalazł się przy nim i niespodziewanie pogłaskał go po krótkich włosach.

\- Wolałem kiedy były długie – szepnął.

\- Bo wyglądałem jak kobieta?

\- Nie interesują mnie kobiety.

\- Oprócz tych z plaży.

\- Przestań się w końcu dąsać Calineczko. Nikt inny nie jest dla mnie ważny oprócz ciebie. Kiedy w końcu to zrozumiesz?

\- Kiedy przestaniesz zachowywać się jak ostatni dupek.

\- Tylko ty mnie tak postrzegasz.

\- Dlaczego nie widzisz swoich błędów!? Co z tobą nie tak? – Yuri ponownie wyrwał się z ciepłych objęć i poszedł prosto do pokoju. Od razu po przekroczeniu progu pomieszczenia, zabrał się za pakowanie walizki. Zwijał wszystkie ubrania w nieuporządkowany, artystyczny nieład, nie trudząc się z ich składaniem i wrzucał byle jak w odmęty walizki. Wybuchowy charakter znowu się ujawnił, ale miał przecież dobry powód, żeby się złościć.

Otabek pojawił się kilka minut później.

\- Chciałbym ci wszystko opowiedzieć – zakomunikował – Wszystko co się stało z moją siostrą i ze mną przy okazji.

Yuri zamarł. Tyle czasu czekał aż wszystko się wyjaśni, ale teraz po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie się tego przestraszył. Sam już nie wiedział, czy chce usłyszeć tą historię. Mogła zmienić całe jego spojrzenie na Otabeka. Usiadł na łóżku i spuścił głowę. Przyjaciel zrobił to samo. Nerwowo oddychał, stres i ból ich obu dało się wyczuć w powietrzu.

\- Była nauczycielką. To znaczy dopiero zaczynała pracę. Moja siostra. Dostała pod opiekę najmłodszą klasę, bo uwielbiała spędzać czas z dziećmi, a oni z nią. Codziennie opowiadała mi jakie to nowe zabawy dla nich wymyśliła, a mnie nigdy to nie interesowało. Byłem zbyt pochłonięty sportową karierą. Druga siostra już wtedy z nami nie mieszkała. Wyniosła się, bo nie dawała rady psychicznie. To Aniel została ze mną, chodź też spokojnie mogła stworzyć swoją, nowa rodzinę, normalną. Nasza nie była normalna. Ojciec zmarł , gdy miałem 12 lat. Okazało się, że tylko on utrzymywał matkę przy normalnym funkcjonowaniu. Po jego śmierci na początku się załamała. Potem popadła w uzależnienia, zaczęła nową „pracę". Co noc wychodziła do klubów i wracała następnego dnia, pobita, rozmazana, upłakana i wyżywała się głównie na mnie. Saule udaje teraz świętą, ale nie zrobiła nic, by mi pomóc. Tylko Aniel została przy mnie, uspokajała matkę, dawał jej dużo leków nasennych, żeby poszła spać i więcej nas nie męczyła. Potem matka sama zaczęła je przyjmować, ale często myliły jej się dawki, a nawet leki.

Otabek zawiesił się na kilka długich i niezwykle męczących minut. Yuri nie chciał mu przerywać, ale korciło, żeby zatrzymać ten potok słów. Czuł że starszy strasznie się męczy. Sam ledwo mógł to wytrzymać.

\- Tamtego dnia kompletnie odleciała. Wzięła jakieś stare, przeterminowane leki ojca. Strasznie się wydzierała, byłem sam. Zadzwoniłem po siostrę, bo nie mogłem jej uspokoić. Właśnie grała z dziećmi w jakąś autorską zabawę, którą wymyśliliśmy razem. Wszystko przerwała i przyjechała. Tamtego dnia zginęła. Matka jakimś sposobem dowiedziała się, że Aniel jest w związku z kobietą, pewnie dlatego Saule mówiła ci, że jesteśmy podobni. Wyzywała ją od ladacznic i... nawet nie mogę tego powtórzyć. Aniel chciała ją uspokoić, podeszła do niej, szarpnęła dosyć agresywnie, kazała mi iść do siebie. Zrobiłem to... dlaczego?

Znów zapanowała grobowa cisza.

\- Zadźgała ją jakimś podręcznym scyzorykiem. Zawsze dbałem o to by nie miała przy sobie takich przedmiotów, tego dnia po prostu tego nie sprawdziłem. Nawet nie słyszałem, żeby Aniel krzyczała. Umarła po cichu. A matka, najzwyczajniej świecie, po zabiciu własnego dziecka poszła spać. Jakby nic się nie stało. Od tamtego dnia nie potrafiłem hamować agresji. Wściekłość, połączoną z winą wyładowywałem na kolegach z drużyny. Zawsze wyobrażałem sobie twarz matki kiedy masakrowałem jakiegoś chłopaka z drużyny. Nawet Adilowi dostało się parę razy. Zawieszali mnie przynajmniej raz każdego miesiąca, ale szybko wracałem, bo wiecznie brakowało członków kadry. A moja agresja stała się atutem, nikt z nią nie walczył, bo i po co, skoro była użyteczna?

Grube łzy spływały po twarzy Kazacha. Jego twarz przybrała mocno różowy kolor. Dopiero wtedy Yuri na niego spojrzał. Otabek trzymał utkwiony, mocny wzrok w swoich dłoniach. Nigdy nie widział, by czyjaś twarz wyrażała tyle emocji naraz.

\- Matka już kilka lat siedzi w więzieniu. Nigdy je nie odwiedziłem, ale przysyłała kilka listów. Nie wiem co w nich było, bo żadnego nie otworzyłem. Zawsze wyrzucam je w tym samym miejscu, na moście, gdzie często przesiadywałem z siostrami. W dniu kiedy pobiłem Adila coś we mnie pękło. Jak mogłem nie móc się powstrzymać? To chore... ale bicie go sprawiało mi przyjemność, nawet kiedy zaczął krzyczeć, szarpać się. Nie mogłem przestać. Dopiero po jakimś czasie zaczynam żałować. Dwa dni temu, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że idziesz na randkę, miałem ochotę zrobić z tobą to samo... - dodał prawie, że niesłyszalnie.

Yuriego przeraziły te słowa. Zignorował dreszcz, który przebiegł mu po plecach i zbliżył się do bruneta. Objął go i położył głowę na swoim ramieniu. Nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć. Kto by wiedział, po usłyszeniu takiej historii. Jego wieczne kłótnie z matką, wydały mu się teraz tak nieskończenie głupie i niepotrzebne, gdyby była teraz w pobliżu to zapewne by ją przytulił, choć wiedział, że zostałby odepchnięty. Jego matka była kobietą zimną i twardą jak kamień. Jednak nie posunęłaby się nigdy do morderstwa. Yuri pomimo całego bólu i współczucia, nadal nie mógł pojąć agresji, z którą mierzył się Otabek. Czy dało się to jakoś wyleczyć? Jeśli tak, to on zrobi wszystko, by mu w tym pomóc. Teraz tym bardziej nie mógł go opuścić.

Słońce raziło go, nawet przez zamknięte powieki. Przytulony do jego pleców Otabek spał w jednej pozycji całą noc. Pewnie kompletnie nie czuł już ręki, przez leżącego na niej Yuriego. O godzinie 11:30 mieli samolot. Oboje lecieli do Moskwy, a stamtąd już każdy w swoim kierunku. Otabek obiecał, że pójdzie razem z Yurim na ślub Victora i Prosiaka. Rozmawiali wczoraj bardzo długo. Gdy Kazach zdołał się uspokoić, młodszy próbował zmieniać tematy na bardziej neutralne. Wiedział, że pocieszanie nie ma sensu, a Otabek był mu za to wdzięczny. Najważniejszym było teraz, by zapomnieć. A Rosjanin miał za zadanie mu w tym pomóc. Był gotowy narazić się na złość dziadka i pokazać się w towarzystwie Otabeka. teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Tak przynajmniej im się wydawało. Mimo wszystko starszy cieszył się, że mógł wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie traumatyczne tematy, które trzymał w tajemnicy tyle czasu.

 

Sara była odrobinę zawiedziona, że wracają już po trzech dniach. Mickey nie narzekał, zdawał się, że pogodził się już z wczorajszym wybuchem siostry i chyba nawet próbował ją zrozumieć. Oczywiście na swój pokrętny, nie mający nic wspólnego z logiką sposób. Na pewno czekała ich poważna rozmowa.

\- Yuri, dasz to Mili? – zapytała Sara, przekazując mu małą niebieską kopertę, gdy czekali już na odprawę na lotnisku.

\- Jasne – korciło go, żeby sprawdzić co to, zwłaszcza, że koperta nie była zaklejona. Nie zrobił tego tylko ze względu na szacunek do Mili. To nie była już jego sprawa.

Otabek praktycznie cały lot przespał na ramieniu Rosjanina. Co chwilę mruczał coś przez sen i szurał nosem po jego policzku, na co ten uśmiechał się nieśmiało. Sam słuchał muzyki, odcinając się od wszystkich głosów. Dźwięki mocno uderzały w jego bębenki , powodowały ucisk i ból głowy. Ale chyba tego teraz potrzebował, odrobiny fizycznego bólu. Tak by zagłuszyć ten psychiczny, rozluźnić odrobinę więzy, którymi spętana była jego dusza.

\- Będę pisać i dzwonić, chociaż jak chcesz to możesz jechać ze mną, do Petersburga.

\- Twój dziadek nie byłby zachwycony tym pomysłem. Poza tym muszę zająć się Saule. Tak jak mówiłem choroba rozłożyła ją na całego.

\- Tylko się nie zaraź, niedługo wesele.

\- Pamiętam – uśmiechnął się Otabek i pogładził policzek blondyna zewnętrzną stroną dłoni – Niedługo się zobaczymy.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Oczywiście Calineczko.


	19. Chapter 19

Yuri jeździł już ponad dwie godziny. Łyżwy wbijały mu się boleśnie w łydki i zdzierały skórę z małych palców. Przez to, że niedokładnie je założył, a nie chciało mu się ich rozwiązywać i na nowo zakładać, teraz znów będzie musiał chodzić obklejony plastrami. Yakov przyglądał się zza barierki, co chwile spuszczając głowę i robiąc notatki w małym, służbowym notesie. Intensywnie myślał, o czym świadczyły mocno ściśnięte brwi. Od kiedy Yuri pokazał mu swój własny układ, zastanawiał się, czy postawić na zdolności choreograficzne swojego wychowanka, czy zatrudnić ponownie byłą żonę i przemęczyć się z nią kilka tygodni, w zamian za perfekcyjny układ. Znów musiał przerwać współpracę z Lilią, bo kompletnie nie potrafili się dogadać. Euforia po wygranej Yuriego szybko minęła i znów zmieniła się w oschłą, pozbawioną skrupułów jędzę. Przez to wszystko, jego wrzody żołądka wróciły i to ze zdwojoną siłą. Teraz już był przekonany, że rozwód to najlepsza decyzja jaką podjął w życiu. Układ Yuriego był dosyć skomplikowany, można powiedzieć, że momentami aż przesadnie. Dokładnie taki jak jego autor. Skomplikowana i wybuchowa natura tygrysa, nie raz napsuła krwi trenerowi. Jednak nigdy nie zrezygnował ze szkolenia go i nie miał takiego zamiaru. Rozumiał podopiecznego, bo sam nie uchodził za człowieka spokojnego. Odchrząknął głośno, zwracając jego uwagę i stuknął o zegarek na nadgarstku, długopisem. Yuri podniósł kciuk do góry, pokazując tym, że zrozumiał przekaz.

Musiał kupić nowe łyżwy – pomyślał, gdy zobaczył krew na stopach. Wyprawa na zakupy z Milą to nie najgorszy pomysł. Poza tym, nie powiedział mu jeszcze co przeczytała w liście od Sary. Nie, żeby go to jakoś specjalnie interesowało... był tylko cholernie ciekawy i napalony jak piętnastolatka na świeże ploteczki z przyjaciółkami. Przetarł czoło ręcznikiem i usiadł ciężko na ławce. Oparł stopy o pobliski stołek i zabrał się za rozwiązywanie drugiej łyżwy. Bolały go nawet palce u rąk, i nie wiedział jak to w ogóle możliwe. Leżący obok telefon, zawibrował.

-Halo?

\- Hej – odezwał się Otabek w słuchawce telefonu.

\- No cześć.

\- Co ty taki zdyszany?

\- Przerwałeś mi właśnie upojne chwile z pewnym przystojniakiem.

\- A, to przepraszam. Mogę poznać tożsamość tego szczęściarza?

\- Po 50-tce, łysawy, lekko przy tuszy. Nazywa się Yakov.

\- Brzmi seksi.

\- Przed chwilą namiętnie się na mnie wydzierał, że noga za wysoko, a to że zła pozycja..

\- No nieźle się tam bawicie, wymagający jak na 50-latka. Rozumiem, że byłeś pasywem?

\- Skończ – nakazał Yuri, śmiejąc się jednocześnie – To obrzydliwe, moja wyobraźnia zbyt szybko pracuje.

\- Sam zacząłeś słońce. Już po treningu?

\- Tak, właśnie się skończył – Yuri nadal siłował się z przetartymi sznurówkami. Te nowe łyżwy naprawdę były konieczne - Jak Saule?

\- Lepiej. Od poprzedniego weekendu nie wychodzi z łóżka. Ja musiałem odbierać telefony od jej menadżera, stylistów i do tego jeszcze zagorzałych adoratorów, ci ostatni już raczej nie zadzwonią (złowieszczy śmiech). Resztę musiałem spławiać, nie wiem jak ona tak wytrzymuje na co dzień.

\- Ty też masz sporo adoratorek – nie zabrzmiało to pretensjonalnie, tak jak zawsze w stylu Rosjanina, bardziej opiekuńczo.

\- Czasem kilka się nawinie kiedy wyjdę na miasto, ale szybko je spławiam. To męczące.

\- Moja „randka" z Włoch nie daje mi spokoju. Zabierz ode mnie tą kobietę, pisze codziennie od tygodnia po kilkadziesiąt wiadomości. Chciałem ją zablokować, ale się wycwaniła i zaczęła pisać z różnych kont.

\- Too, jest mega creepy... i podchodzi pod stalking.

\- Niedługo zmieniam numer telefonu więc w sumie niech sobie jeszcze popisze dziewczyna. Victor dzwonił – zmienił nagle temat – Właściwie to dzwoni.. piętnaście razy dziennie. Pyta czy odpowiedniejsze do niebieskich wstążek są granatowe kwiaty, czy białe, czy powinien mieć muszkę czy krawat, co jeśli któryś z gości nie toleruje laktozy i nie spróbuje lodów na deser, jakim ściegiem powinny być uszyte obrusy na stół, czy ja wyglądam jak krawcową?

\- Z jednej strony to słodkie, że aż tak ci ufa. Liczy się z twoim zdaniem, albo uważa, że masz dobry gust.

\- Jeśli chce mieć imprezę w stylu podstarzałej kociej mamy, to ja bardzo chętnie pomogę.

\- Ale powiedz chociaż, że ładnie mu doradzasz i nie rozłączasz się po paru sekundach.

\- Mam odpowiedzieć tak, żeby nie skłamać czy żebyś był ze mnie dumny?

\- Powiedzmy, że chcę być dumny.

\- Oczywiście, że mu doradzam, jak wzorowy drużba, nawet z prosiakiem rozmawiam i pomagam mu dobrać kolor krawatu do twarzy. Doradziłem Buraczany.

\- Jestem taki dumny, aż uroniłem łzę...

Yuriemu udało się zdjąć przeklętą łyżwę z nogi, co nie obyło się bez morderczego siłowania i kilku przekleństw. Rzucił nią o ziemię, ale zaraz potem podniósł, ładnie przeprosił i pocałował.

\- Kogo ty przepraszasz?

\- Łyżwę, w przypływie złości rzuciłem moim Fenrisem..

\- Dlaczego twoja Łyżwa nazywa się jak elf?

\- Bo to mój ulubiony bohater! Nie wnikaj!

\- Ależ skąd, tak tylko pytam. Denerwujesz się tym ślubem?

\- Przecież to nie ja wychodzę za mąż.

\- No wiesz, ale to całe podawanie obrączek, jesteś jedną z głównych części uroczystości.

\- Ty chcesz mi w tej chwili pomóc, czy zdołować?

\- Oczywiście, że pomóc! Spokojnie, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, uratuję cię z opresji.

\- Zanurkujesz w ściekach, jeśli obrączki wpadną mi to kanalizacji?

\- Dla ciebie tak.

\- Ależ to romantyczne.

\- Jak cały ja.

Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Yuriego, przez drogę do mieszkania. Uwielbiał rozmowy z Otabekiem, zawsze pomagały mu się odprężyć po ciężkich treningach. Od przyjazdu z Włoch rozmawiali codziennie.

\- Muszę kończyć, zadzwonię jutro – zakomunikował, gdy stanął przed drzwiami do domu.

\- Jasne. Pamiętaj, żeby nie ignorować Victora, bo będzie tylko gorzej.

\- Jakbym go nie znał. Do jutra.

\- Pa, kocham cię.

Yuri stał wpatrzony w rozłączone połączenie. Już tak dawno nie słyszał tego z niczyich ust. Nie licząc wiadomości od Olii. Lecz ją traktował jedynie jak niepotrzebną przylepę. Wytarł dokładnie buty z wszechobecnego błota. Deszcz padał w Petersburgu od kilku dobrych dni i nie zanosiło się na to, by przestał. Ze środka uderzyło w niego gorąco i zapach świeżo upieczonych drożdżówek. Szybko zdjął buty i wbiegł do kuchni, by przywitać się z dziadkiem. Nie był on jednak sam. Siedząca przy stole osoba szeroko się uśmiechała i opowiadała jakąś zajmująca historię z przejęciem księdza podczas głoszenia kazań w czasach wypraw krzyżowych, co ważniejsze płynnie po rosyjsku. W kąciku ust miała resztkę truskawkowego dżemu z drożdżówkę, a w ręce trzymała kubek do połowy wypełniony herbatą. Yuri nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – to wszystko musiało być jakimś ponurym żartem.

\- Yuraćka, nie mówiłeś, że masz taką piękną nową dziewczynę! – zachwycił się dziadek – Siadaj z nami, zaraz będą następne drożdżówki.

Olia uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przytaknęła głową. Yuri złapał dziewczynę za przedramię i pociągnął delikatnie.

\- Ajć – syknęła.

\- Yuri, co ty robisz?! Tak cię wychowałem, żeby traktować kobiety?

\- Przepraszam, Olia możesz iść ze mną do pokoju? Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Teraz? Tak miło rozmawia mi się z twoim dziadkiem.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy... - skłamał szybko Yuri – Porozmawiacie później.

\- No dobrze, bardzo miło było pana poznać panie Plisetsky, a drożdżówki są nieziemskie.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! Skąd wiesz, gdzie mieszkam?! – szeptał rozzłoszczony Yuri.

\- Powiedziałeś mi na pierwszej rance..

\- Co?! Nieprawda, kto na pierwszej randce mówi takie rzeczy?

\- Nikt, chyba, że jest się pijanym, a druga strona zapyta. Ja się tobą interesuję, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

\- Ty masz do mnie pretensje?! – Yuri czuł, że zaczyna stawać się co raz bardziej zły – Byliśmy na jednej randce Olia. To nic nie znaczy. Nie wpadłaś na to, że specjalnie cię ignoruję?

-Może dla ciebie nic, ale...

\- Tak, dla mnie nic. I tyle powinno ci wystarczyć, żeby dać mi spokój.

Yuri potarł zmęczoną twarz. To co wyprawiała ta kobieta nie mieściło się w głowie. Ona sama spuściła głowę, tak, że długie włosy zakryły jej całą twarz. Złączyła ręce naprzodzie, jak nieśmiała uczennica.

\- Skąd w ogóle znasz rosyjski?

\- Uczyłam się już w szkole, i od czasu kiedy cię poznałam wróciłam do niego. Dwa tygodnie wystarczyły, mam do tego talent – wytłumaczyła dumna z siebie. Uniosła głowę i posłała mu uśmiech, oczekując pochwały.

\- No gratuluję. Czemu powiedziałaś dziadkowi, że jesteś moją dziewczyną?

\- A nie jestem?

Rosjanin się załamał. Albo była bardzo głupia, albo to z niego robiła durnia. Bardziej stawiał na opcję numer dwa.

\- Chciałbym żebyś wróciła do domu i zapomniała o mnie. Nic między nami nie ma i nie będzie. Przykro mi, ale niczego ci nie obiecywałem Oli...

\- Pójdę sobie już. Zatrzymałam się w hotelu. Przemyśl to sobie jeszcze raz – przerwała mu podejrzanie brzmiącym szeptem. Znów spochmurniała i podeszła do drzwi – Pomyśl na spokojnie – dodała, kładąc rękę na klamce.

\- O niczym nie muszę myśleć, nie ma nawet o czym – krzyknął za nią, ale ona już zbiegła ze schodów i bez słowa pożegnania w stronę dziadka opuściła mieszkanie Plisetskych.

Po chwili w drzwiach pojawił się dziadek. W dłoni trzymał szpatułkę, druga oparł o biodro.

\- Coś ty znowu nawywijał Yuraćka?

\- Nic dziadku.

\- Nie chciała zostać?

\- Nie i więcej tu nie wróci.

\- Eeh... - głośno westchnął opiekun – Taka miła dziewczyna, a jak radośnie o tobie opowiadała.

\- To moja sprawa. Nic mnie z nią nie łączy.

\- Jak na osobę, z którą nic cie nie łączy, zaskakująco dużo o tobie wiedziała.

Yuri zdziwił się na te słowa.

\- Co wiedziała?

\- To co jej opowiedziałeś, nie rób ze mnie durnia Yuraćka. Przecież widać, że ta dziewczyna coś do ciebie czuje, ale co ja się tam znam, jestem tylko starcem – mówił opuszczając pokój i schodząc powoli po schodach.

\- Niczego jej nie powiedziałem.

...

Jeszcze tego samego wieczora spotkał się z Milą w pobliskim barze. Odnowili starą tradycja co do piątkowych kolacji. Usiedli przy stoliku, najbardziej w rogu restauracji. Z boku mogli wyglądać jak para na randce. W lokalu panowała przyjemna atmosfera. Działała klimatyzacja, przez co koszulka nie przyklejała się do ciała Yuriego. Bądź co bądź panowało lato, a klimat przypominał ostatnio tropikalny – deszcz połączony z upałem. Szklanki z pomarańczowym sokiem stały naprzeciwko siebie, a Mila już zacierała ręce, na porządny stek, która miał za chwilę wylądować w jej żołądku. Jadła jak prawdziwy mężczyzna. Niezdrowo i przede wszystkim dużo. Yuri zamówił pizzę, bardzo przypadła mu do gustu po ostatniej wizycie we Włoszech.

\- Nie zjesz całej, prawda? – zapytała z nadzieją Mila.

\- Zjem.

\- Nie zjesz.. – zamruczała przesuwając dłonią przed twarzą przyjaciela.

\- Taki z ciebie jedi, jak ze mnie wojownik sumo.

\- Musisz lubić obłapiać grubych kolesi, skoro wybrałeś taki zawód.

\- Jesteś już drugim człowiekiem, który mnie dzisiaj oskarża o zboczone zapędy do starszych mężczyzn.

\- To znaczy, że coś w tym musi być mój drogi - mówiła niewyraźnie z wielkim kawałem steku w ustach. Wepchnęła tam jeszcze pięć frytek i przeżuwała niczym krowa na pastwisku.

\- Gregori nie przesadzał, kiedy opowiadał jak jesz..

\- Oj tam, moglibyście wszyscy po prostu przywyknąć. Sarze nigdy nie przeszkadzało.

\- A pro po Sary.. Nie żebym był wścibski, ale co było w liście? – zapytał, a następnie wypił pół szklanki soku na raz.

\- Nie wiem, nie czytałam.

Płyn dostał się do płuc Yuriego, przez co zaczął kaszleć jak gruźlik w ostatnim stadium choroby. On się dusił. Cały bar zwrócił uwagę, a przede wszystkim kelner, patrzący z politowaniem z drugiego końca sali. Niewzruszona Mila wstała i uderzyła go z całej siły w plecy, tak że prawie wylądował twarzą na stoliku. Bolało, ale pomogło.

\- Złamiesz mi kiedyś kręgosłup! Ile ty masz pary w tej łapie? – zapytał słabym, łamiącym się głosem. W kącikach oczu stanęły mu łzy.

\- Zamiast podziękować, to jeszcze wydziwiasz. Zero wdzięczności.. - Mila wróciła na swoje miejsce i zabrała się drugą część mięsa na talerzu.

\- Dlaczego nie czytałaś?

\- Boję się.

\- Czego? Przecież nie dałaby listu, żeby ci naubliżać.

\- A jeśli napisała, że wszystko między nami było błędem? Po tym co JJ napisał do niej... to był najgorszy pomysł w moich życiu, nawet jeśli wpadłam na niego po pijaku.. – dziewczyna odłożyła widelec i poprawiła wpadające do oczu włosy.

\- A jeśli wszystko ci wybaczyła i czeka aż się z nią skontaktujesz?

Mila podniosła wzrok i przełknęła głośno ostatni kęs.

\- Tak uważasz?

\- Nie dowiesz się dopóki nie sprawdzisz. Ja mam ci mówić takie rzeczy?

\- Racja, przeczytam go dzisiaj. Poczekaj, sprawdzę o której mam tramwaj do domu - wyciągnęła telefon i szybko wpisywała jakieś frazy w wyszukiwarkę – Yuri, kto to jest Olia?

\- Co? Skąd to pytanie?

\- Bo masz z nią ustawiony związek. Myślałam, że znowu jesteś z Otabekiem – pokazała mu wyświetlacz telefonu z serwisem społecznościowym, na którym widniało jego i zdjęcie Olii obok siebie z serduszkiem i informacja o ich domniemanym związku. Pięści Yuriego zacisnęły się z wściekłości.

\- No nie, nic do niej nie dociera! Już ja sobie z nią jutro porozmawiam, co za uparty człowiek!

Mila podniosła brwi do góry.

\- Dowiem się kto to?

\- Nie chcę ci teraz tego opowiadać, nie mam do tego nerwów...

\- Za dziesięć minut mam tramwaj. Kelner! Jeszcze raz to samo na wynos!

...

Mila wpadła do mieszkania jak burza. Jej współlokatorka brała prysznic, a złota rybka pływała spokojnie w szklanej kuli.

\- Cześć Sara – przywitała się z rybą.

Rzuciła parasolkę w kąt pokoju, nie przejmując się tym, że zmoczy całą podłogę, a właściciel mieszkania wyrzuci ją za niszczenie jego mienia. Trudno. I tak nie dbała o to mieszkanie, od początku było delikatnie zaniedbane, a Mila wcale nie pomagała swoim bałaganiarstwem. Rzuciła się na miękkie łóżko i wyciągnęła spod poduszki niebieską kopertę. Usiadła przy biurku i zaświeciła lampkę, w środku fruwały czerwone płatki w kształcie serduszek. Dostała ją po przeprowadzce od Sary. Z bijącym sercem i trzęsącymi się palcami otworzyła kopertę i wyjęła ładną, błękitną kopertę. Cała Sara, perfekcjonistka. List był napisany ładnym pismem, w równych odstępach, zaokrąglonymi literkami, nie długi, ale na pewno oddający wszystko co miała do przekazania. Potrafiła dobierać uczucia w słowa.

Droga Milo,

Długo nie dawałam znaku życia, bo byłam okropnie zła, ale też zawzięta żeby już nigdy nie odezwać się do ciebie słowem. Takie zrobiłam sobie postanowienie. Po długich przemyśleniach, uświadomiłam sobie, że wiadomość, którą otrzymałam parę miesięcy temu, jest zbyt okrutna nawet jak na ciebie. Ale nadal się wahałam. Nie mogłaś upić się aż tak, pijesz jak zawodowy alkoholik... to znaczy, masz twardą głowę, to miałam na myśli. Wtedy zadzwonił JJ i wszytko mi wyjaśnił. Przepraszam, że zwątpiłam. W każdym razie, czuję, że muszę wyjaśnić ci wiele rzeczy, a brat utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że nie warto poświęcać się dla niego aż tak bardzo. Może jestem po prostu złą siostrą, a może zakochaną dziewczyną, która nie może o tobie zapomnieć. Odblokowałam twój numer, więc jeśli chcesz, to do mnie napisz. Wiedz, że będę czekać.

Mam nadzieję, że nadal Twoja, Sara.

Łzy, grube jak grochy opadały na jasne biurko. Nie oznaczały one jednak nic złego, to szczęście rozpierające Rosjankę od środka sprawiło, że popłynęły niekontrolowanie. Chciała od razu napisać, ale postanowiła, że najpierw porządnie się wypłacze i pozbędzie nadmiaru emocji. Nie zamierzała dzwonić, to za wcześnie, choć tak bardzo pragnęła usłyszeć jej głos. Położyła się na łóżku z listem obok głowy i zamknęła rozmarzone oczy. Szloch nadal dławił ją od środka.

\- Miluś? Wszystko okej? – zadała zaniepokojona współlokatorka, wchodząc do pokoju w samym ręczniku.

\- Lepiej być nie mogło.

...

Yuri wpadł do mieszkania. Dziadek już spał, chciał jak najszybciej usunąć kłopotliwe informacje ze swojego konta. Modlił się, by Otabek nie zobaczył ich zanim to zrobi. Po wejściu do pokoju od razu poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Dwa z jego kotów stały nad zwiniętą w kłębek Sorą. Jeden z nich donośnie miauczał. Nieprzyjemny zapach unosił się w pomieszczeniu, więc Yuri otworzył okno na oścież.

\- Co tak miauczysz?! – odezwał się do futrzaka i podszedł do niego.

Zapach się wzmocnił, do tego stopnia, że Yuri zakrył nos rękawem.

\- Co z tobą Sora? – dotknął kota, ale ten nawet nie drgnął. Nie oddychał.

Sora nie żył.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Myślę, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, żeby Makkachin niósł obrączki, Yurio będzie je miał. Jest równie nieobliczalny, ale przynajmniej ma w sobie więcej z człowieka, trochę... - narzekała na propozycję Victora, Yuko. Z resztą jak na prawie wszystkie, gdyż każda kolejna była równie lub bardziej niedorzeczna od poprzedniej.

\- No to może coś takiego: Ja i Yuri na szczycie pagórka, w świetle księżyca, w dole, małe lodowisko, na którym dwoje łyżwiarzy wykonuje połączenie naszych dwóch najsławniejszych układów, pod występ jakiejś światowej śpiewaczki operowej, naokoło latają kolorowe ważki i świetliki, tworząc magiczną atmosferę... albo nie! Całe wesele odbędzie się na lodowisku! Zamiast nudnej sali do tańczenia każdy założy jakieś, łyżwy najlepiej własnego projektu, swoje, specyficzne, jak bal maskowy, tylko bal łyżwowy!

Yuri zakrztusił się łyżką katsudonu, którą niepotrzebnie brał do ust, w czasie wizji narzeczonego.

\- Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Po pierwsze nie wszyscy goście umieją jeździć na łyżwach, a poza tym mamy już zamówioną salę, jeżeli nie pamiętasz.

\- Zawsze można ją odwołać, to żaden problem! Kochanie, co myślisz o moim pomyśle?

Yuri wytrzeszczył oczy i zamarł jak rażony piorunem. Znalazł się między młotem a kowadłem. Nie chciał sprawiać Victorowi przykrości, nigdy i z żadnego powodu, ale jego pomysły stawały się co raz dziwniejsze i trudniejsze do zrealizowania. Musiał jakoś ukrócić jego zapędy organizatorskie.

\- Myślę, że Yuko ma rację, w końcu ona się na tym zna... i trochę głupio rezygnować z Sali, skoro już wpłaciliśmy zaliczkę i pani Ros będzie smutno... kocham cię – zakończył szybko i powrócił do zainteresowania własną miską, rozgrzebując ryż z maziowatym sosem.

\- Masz rację, chyba za bardzo odlatuję – Victor podparł brodę rękami i przetarł zmęczone oczy. Siedzieli we trójkę, w środku nocy, przy okrągłym stole. Na blacie walały się papiery, plany sali, nie wysłane jeszcze zaproszenia i kubki z niedopitą kawą.

\- Wreszcie to zauważyłeś. Idę już do domu, dziewczynki pewnie nie śpią tylko czekając aż wrócę, a jutro rano do szkoły. Dobranoc – pożegnała się Yuko, ziewnęła i pomachała chłopcom.

\- Dobranoc – odparł Yuri, a Victor czytał jakiś list i nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na odchodzącą przyjaciółkę.

\- Co czytasz?

\- Już nic – zmiął kartkę i wyrzucił ją za siebie, następnie przeciągnął się na niewygodnym krześle jak kot i spojrzał rozmarzony na narzeczonego.

\- Czemu tak patrzysz? – zapytał speszony.

\- Podziwiam twoje piękno przyszły mężu.

Policzki Yuriego od razu pokrył uroczy rumieniec. Poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się na sam czubek nosa i odgarnął włosy z czoła.

\- Już za cztery dni się nim staniesz, tak bardzo nie mogę się tego doczekać – kontynuował Victor.

\- Oprócz tego, że będziesz miał obrączkę nic się nie zmieni.

\- Zmieni się wszystko! Będziesz tylko mój! Jakiś obcy facet cię zobaczy i pomyśli: co to za piękny, niewinny i uroczy chłopiec? Będzie chciał zagadać, zaprosić cię na kawę, a wtedy wiesz co zrobisz?

\- Nie mam pojęcia – zaśmiał się Yuri.

\- Pokażesz mu dumnie rękę, na której będzie widniał znak przynależności i oddania innemu mężczyźnie.

\- I tylko dlatego chcesz mnie poślubić?

\- To jeden z wielu powodów – zaczął Victor i wstał z krzesła, podszedł do Japończyka i wziął go na ręce – A najważniejszy jest taki, że cię kocham i cholernie bardzo tego chcę. A teraz ci to udowodnię.

Victor nie przyjmował odmowy i zapewnień Yuriego, że ten mu wierzy. Zaniósł go prosto do sypialni.

...

\- Vikuś!!! Gdzie jesteś moje słoneczko!? – wysoki głos rozniósł się po domu państwa Katsukich. Wczesny poranek wcale nie przeszkadzał nieznanej osobie w rześkości i radości z życia.

Niska, piękna kobieta otworzyła zamaszyście drzwi do sypialni Yuriego. Kompletnie nie przejęła się tym, że jej własny syn leży na łóżku, obejmując innego mężczyznę, do tego wszystkiego nagi, w niezbyt przyzwoitej pozycji.

Podeszła do szerokiego okna i odsunęła długie zasłony, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia promienie słońca.

\- Jak tu ciemno! Wstawać śpiochy, już ranek!

Yuri otworzył leniwie jedno oko, ale gdy tylko ujrzał nad swoim łóżkiem kobietę w średnim wieku z pięknym, szerokim uśmiecham na twarzy, natychmiastowo się przebudził i przykrył po sam czubek nosa kołdrą w pudle.

\- Co jest? – zapytał Victor zdezorientowanym, zachrypniętym głosem, gdy zobaczył dziwne zachowanie narzeczonego, zaraz po przebudzeniu. Yuri wskazał palcem na sylwetkę, stojącej za nim kobiety. Victor nie był aż tak przerażony, ale również zakrył bardziej wstydliwe części ciała i podniósł się do siedzącej pozycji.

\- Co ty tu robisz? Miałaś byś pojutrze.

\- Ale jestem dzisiaj skarbeńku! Tak się wita matkę? Świecąc gołym tyłkiem?

\- A skąd miałem wiedzieć, że wparujesz mi do sypialni o szóstej rano jak komornik?!

\- Oj, Vicia, jaki drażliwy z samego rana! – zaświergotała kobieta i potarła ręce - To na pewno Yuri! Jakiś ty słodki i przystojny! Tak pasujesz do mojego syneczka! Już myślałam, że ożeni się z tą francuską jedzą Rosie.. oh, jak ja jej nie znosiłam. A tu zmieniłeś nie tylko orientację, ale i kanon piękna!

\- Nic nie zmieniałem! Mogłabyś opuścić to pomieszczenie?

\- Nie złość się Vicia. A poza tym co mówiłam o seksie przedmałżeńskim!?

\- Noo niee, tylko nie zaczynaj!

\- Takie rzeczy to jak już będziesz miał obrączkę na palcu. Oczywiście ciebie nie pouczam Yuri skarbeńku, tylko mój syneczek taki niewyżyty.

\- Mamo!

\- Nie mamuj mi tu! Lecę się przywitać z rodzicami Yuriego!

Gdy wybiegła z pokoju, Victor opadł na łóżko, najwyraźniej zmęczony całą sytuację. Czerwony na twarzy, przerażony Yuri, nadal nie zmienił pozycji, wpatrywał się jedynie w zamknięte już drzwi, jakby kobieta zaraz miała tam ponownie wbiec i tarmosić go za policzki jak zagorzała ciocia.

\- Przepraszam cię za nią, jest... trochę dziwna. Obiecała, że będzie za dwa dni.

\- Nie szkodzi. Mógłbyś zamknąć drzwi na klucz i podać mi ubranie?

\- Oj mój wstydzioszek – powiedział słodko Voctor i zwrócił się do niego z zamiarem złożenia na ustach słodkiego pocałunku – Nie bój się, już nie wróci.

Jak na zawołanie drzwi ponownie otworzyły się na oścież i do środka wpadła rozczochrana matka Rosjanina.

\- Vikuś! Widziałeś jakie tu mają fantastyczne wiatraczki!

\- Mówiłem ci coś!

\- No już, już. Co tak długo, czekamy na was już z Hiroko.

\- Już jesteście na ty?

\- A na co czekać? To teraz moja rodzina, od razu się pokochałyśmy. Prawda Hiroko !? – krzyknęła w głąb pomieszczenia za plecami.

\- Tak... - odpowiedział jej zaspany głos.

\- Pośpieszcie się moi synkowie! Mamy dzisiaj tyle zajęć, że głowa mała – dodała i ponownie wybiegła.

\- To ja może lepiej zamknę te drzwi... Co mam ci podać do ubrania?

...

Matka Victora przyglądała się badawczo. Kazała mu przymierzyć garnitur ślubny, by ocenić czy jest wystarczająco elegancki i pasuje do jego „niezwykłej urody". Wykrzywiła usta i przygryzła policzek od środka. Rosjanin czekał ze znudzoną miną, aż w końcu coś powie.

\- I jak?

\- Nie jest najgorszy..

\- Nie najgorszy?! – wtrąciła się Yuko. Sama wprowadzała poprawki krawieckie.

\- Przyzwoity - poprawiła się kobieta i upiła herbatę z czarnej filiżanki.

\- Nie przespałam kilka nocy, żeby tak perfekcyjnie go uszyć!

\- Jesteś zdolną krawcową kochanieńka – pochwaliła ją kobieta – Ale.. to niewystarczająco na najważniejszy dzień w życiu Vici.

Yuko aż gotowała się ze złości. Para poszła jej uszami, a córki pocieszająco złapały ją za ręce, przytrzymując przy okazji, by nie rzuciła się na starszą panią.

\- Według mnie jest perfekcyjnie – wtrącił się nieśmiało Yuri, nie bardzo rozumiejąc co nie podoba się matce Victora. Biało włosy wyglądał jak greckie bóstwo. Aż bał się co powie na jego widok, skoro krytykowała nawet chodzący ideał.

\- Zdanie Yuriego jest dla mnie ważniejsze, skoro mówi, że jest idealnie to ja mu wierzę – potwierdził Victor, ale jakoś dziwnie bez przekonania.

\- Chyba sam w to nie wierzysz syneczku. Musimy kupić coś innego. Teraz Yuri. Proszę powiedz, że będziesz ubrany w tradycyjny japoński strój ślubny!

\- Nie..

\- O – kobieta wyglądała na zawiedzioną – A nie chciałbyś?

\- Nie sądzę, by było to konieczne. Po za tym wtedy Victor musiałby założyć żeńskie kimono...

\- Vikuś!

\- Nie!! Chyba oszalałaś!

\- Oj, nie to nie, ale to było by oryginalne. Z resztą czemu się tak złościsz? W dzieciństwie lubiłeś chodzić w sukienkach.

Yuri parsknął cicho śmiechem, widząc w umyśle małego Victora w sukience baletnicy. Spoważniał, kiedy obraz zmienił się na dorosłego Victora w stroju seksownej pokojówki, prowokując go i mówiącego sprośne rzeczy. Odchrząknął i zmienił pozycję na krześle.

\- Mogłabyś mi tego nie przypominać?

\- Dlaczego? Do 10 roku życia lubiłeś nosić damskie ciuszki, mówię wam na siłę nie mogłam tego z niego zdjąć. Błagałam na kolanach, żeby przebrał się w coś odpowiedniego dla chłopów, kiedy wychodziliśmy do opery.

Teraz to Yuko zaśmiała się na głos. Nawet matka Yuriego nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Przestań mnie kompromitować i chodźmy zobaczyć salę.

\- A garnitur?

\- Ten jest dobry.

\- Vicia, wiesz, że chcę jak najlepiej, i jeszcze nie widziałam Yuriego.

\- Zobaczysz go dopiero na ślubie, skoro masz zamiar wszystko krytykować.

\- Wcale nie krytykuję!

\- Nie kłóćcie się proszę – wtrącił się Yuri - Mogę przymierzyć swój strój.

Victor spoważniał, ale posłuchał narzeczonego. Nie chciał wszczynać kłótni przy nowej rodzinie, choć matka denerwowała go niemiłosiernie. Od kiedy tylko pamiętał, tak bardzo wtrącała się w każdy aspekt jego życia, że był zmuszony szybko wyprowadzić się z domu. Przysyłał jej pieniądze zarobione na zawodach, zdjęcia i filmy z treningów i zawodów, listy, ale nigdy nie wracał do rodzinnego domu. Nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby, ani chęci. Być może ranił ją swoim zachowaniem, jednak nigdy nie okazywała przy nim smutku, czy pretensji, z czego wnioskował, że ograniczony kontakt odpowiada i jej. Najbardziej namieszała w jego życiu, gdy zaręczył się z niejaką Rosie, francuską malarką. Była niezwykle piękna i utalentowana, zaskarbiła sobie serce Victora swoją pasją i oddaniem dla wykonywanej czynności, a także, nie ukrywając, dużą liczbą zer na koncie. Z dzisiejszej perspektywy nienawidził dawnego siebie i w sumie powinien być wdzięczny matce za to, że tak bardzo odradzała mu i obrzydzała tamten związek. Rosie wiele nocy spędzała poza ich wspólnym mieszkaniem. Nie zdradzała go, jak potem się okazało. Malowała. Przy świetle świec na tarasie u swojej siostry, która mieszkała kilka przecznic dalej. To matka wmówiła mu tą zdradę, a ona za brak zaufania postanowiła zerwać zaręczyny. Był wtedy tak wściekły. Przez dwa lata nie odezwał się do matki nawet słowem. Dalej utrzymywałby to postanowienie, gdyby nie poważna rozmowa z Yakovem, który zagroził mu zerwaniem kontraktu, jeśli ten nie pogodzi się z rodzicielką. Dzisiaj żyli we względnej zgodzie, choć i tak jej ciągła paplanina doprowadzała go do białej gorączki.

Strój Yuriego wyjątkowo przypadł jej do gustu, co naprawiło odrobinę zszargane nerwy Rosjanina.

Chodziła naokoło bruneta, jak szykująca się do skoku lwica. Oceniającym wzrokiem błądziła po jego sylwetce, która podczas wakacji nie była już tak wysportowana jak w czasie zawodów i systematycznych treningów, co nie znaczy, że Yuri powrócił do figury prosiaczka. Stracił trochę na masie mięśniowej.

\- Powinieneś więcej ćwiczyć kochanieńki.

\- Nie powinien – wtrącił się Victor, siedząc w kącie, naburmuszony, jak nastolatek przechodzący bunt – Ja jestem jego trenerem i decyduje kiedy ma ćwiczyć.

\- Twoja mama ma racje, za bardzo odpuściłem sobie treningi.

\- Jutro rano pójdziemy razem pobiegać! Co ty na to nowy synku?!

\- O nie!

\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się szczerze Japończyk, nie zwracając uwagi na kategoryczny sprzeciw Victora.

\- On nie jest twoim synkiem.

\- Ale niedługo będzie, nie bądź zazdrosny Vikuś. Chodźmy już zobaczyć tą salę, nie mogę się doczekać!

Pani Nikiforow przejrzała kartę dań i wyrzuciła trzy z nich, a na deser zamiast lodów zaproponowała jakąś wymyślną francuską potrawę. Starsza kucharka podrapała się po karku, próbując unikać pytania, czy potrafi ją przyrządzić. Młodsza asystentka zapewniła, że wszystko będzie tak jak sobie tego zażyczą, nawet jeżeli musiałyby wypróbować ten przepis po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Później przyszedł czas na poprawianie kwiatów w wysokich wazonach, zmienianie koloru dywanu na korytarzu i zawieszonych u sufitu dekoracji. Co gorsza robiła to wszystko sama, wchodząc na wysoką drabinę i odsłaniając długie, zgrabne nogi. Victor kompletnie się załamał, a mama Yuriego wścieka zakrywała, uniesione do góry spojrzenie swojego męża.

Nakazała zamówić kieliszki o innej grubości szkła, zmienić kolor lukru na torcie i ustawienie karteczek dla gości przy stołach. Nawet tych, których nie znała. Tym oto sposobem, JJ usiadł obok Mili, z którą był pokłócony na śmierć i życie od feralnego dnia pijańskiej zabawy w klubie, a daleki wujek Yuriego obok brata jego matki, z którym dzieliły go nie tylko nieudane interesy ale i jedna kobieta. Gdy Pani Nikiforow zajęła się czymś innym, Japończyk niepostrzeżenie zamienił karteczki z powrotem miejscami, tak jak były pierwotnie.

Nawet brunetowi popuściły nerwy, gdy zaczęła wygłaszać teorię dlaczego w jego podwójnym nazwisku Nikiforow powinno stanąć na pierwszym miejscu.

\- Chyba wystarczy, i tak narobiłaś już za dużo rozgardiaszu – zatrzymał ją w końcu Victor – Wszystko jest już dopracowane.

\- Tak ci się tylko wydaje Vicia, ja widzę jeszcze dużo spraw do poprawki.

\- Dosyć tego! – po raz pierwszy tego dnia podniósł na nią głos.

Ta jedynie przestraszona spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Nie krzycz na mnie.

\- To przestań się wtrącać!

\- Znowu zaczynasz z tym wtrącaniem się, chcę tylko pomóc.

\- Tak samo jak pomogłaś z Rosie?

\- Ile razy będziesz ją jeszcze przypominać? Wstydziłbyś się przy narzeczonym tak wspominać byłą.

\- Kwestionujesz moją miłość do Yuriego?!

\- Nic takiego nie powiedziałam ... Jesteś przewrażliwiony.

\- Tak, jak zwykle moja wina, kiedy wygadujesz głupoty, zawsze zwalasz na mnie i moją przewrażliwioną osobowość! Tak, jestem przewrażliwiony na twoim punkcie, bo doprowadzasz mnie do wściekłości. Szkoda, że kiedyś tak się mną nie interesowałaś! Wtedy, kiedy naprawdę cię potrzebowałem!

Oczy matki Victora zaszkliły się, a ona sama wyszła z sali zostawiając zszokowanego Yuriego i Złego jak osa syna.

\- Przesadziłeś...

\- Co? Ciebie też już omamiła tą „matczyną miłością"?

\- Nie. Wiesz, że zawsze stoję za Tobą murem, ale... przyjechała tu. Widać, że stara się na swój dosyć irytujący sposób ci pomóc. Idę po rodziców, rozmawiają jeszcze z szefową sali. Zastanów się nad tym.

Victor przez kolejne 15 minut stał w miejscu ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami i wpatrywał się uparcie w swoje buty. Dopiero, gdy jego twarz orzeźwił delikatny wietrzyk z zewnątrz, a nerwy zdążyły uspokoić się i rozbiegane myśli poukładać w głowie, wyszedł przed budynek, gdzie zastał matkę, stojącą przy barierce i palącą papierosa.

\- Myślałem, że już nie palisz.

\- Czasem muszę.

\- Już kiedyś miałaś przez to kłopoty.

\- Moje kłopoty to nie twoje zmartwienie.

\- Mamo...

\- Vicia, wiem, że znowu zrobiłam coś źle – matka odwróciła się w jego kierunku i wyrzuciła papierosa do grafitowej popielniczki – Przyjechałam wcześniej, bo bardzo chciałam pomóc. Jak zwykle tylko wszystkich zirytowałam i psuję ci te cudowne dni oczekiwania. Wyprowadzę się jutro do hotelu.

\- Nie.

\- Nie lituj się nade mną jak zwykle syneczku. Jestem okropną matką i to już raczej się nie zmieni.

\- Jesteś..nienajlepszą matką.

Kobieta posmutniała jeszcze bardziej, słysząc tak szczere wyznanie.

\- Ale... jedyną jaką mam i jaką znam. Już dawno przestałem się oszukiwać, że coś się zmieni. A może to jestem zbyt wybuchowy i rzeczywiście przewrażliwiony. Sam już nie wiem co mam myśleć.

Srebrno włosy oparł głowę na dłoniach, i zgarbił się nieznacznie, by dostać do barierki. Dużo niższa kobieta nie miała z tym problemu. Pogładziła włosy syna, w matczynym geście, ale szybko cofnęła rękę. Nie miała prawa już tego robić. Za bardzo się od siebie oddalili.

\- Nie będę udawał, że wszystko między nami jest w porządku.

\- Wiem... i przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Oboje mamy dużo na sumieniu. Może na ten czas, który musimy spędzić razem, zawiesimy wszystkie nieporozumienia i przynajmniej spróbujemy się dogadać?

\- Zgoda, ale mam nadzieję, że kiedyś... może... będzie lepiej.

\- Nic nie wiadomo.

\- Cieszę się, że poznałeś Yuriego. Trochę się czepiałam, bo inaczej nie byłabym sobą, ale jest taki kochany, dobry, utalentowany. Nie dziwię się, że go pokochałeś Vicia. Cieszę się, że w końcu będziesz miał przy sobie kogoś, kto cię doceni i nigdy nie opuści.

\- Wiem, mamo – pierwszy, szczery uśmiech tego dnia rozświetlił oblicze Victora.

Ciemna noc nastała już nad japońskim miastem. Jeden dzień mniej do tej wyczekiwanej chwili.


	21. Chapter 21

Po wnikliwym śledztwie, przeprowadzonym razem z Milą okazało się, że Sora zjadła trutkę, którą dziadek rozłożył na buszujące w piwniczce z przetworami myszy. Yuri miał do niego pretensje, dlaczego nie użył do pozbycia się szkodników samych kotów. Jak w domu w którym są trzy koty, mogą być jeszcze myszy? Starszy człowiek sam zrozumiał swój błąd, po tym jak Yuri przez trzy dni nie wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. Śmierć pupila totalnie go załamała, a następnego dnia miał lecieć do Japonii na ślub Victora i Prosiaka. Zakopał się pod kołdrą i bez przerwy trzymał przy sobie dwa pozostałe zwierzęta, by im nic się przypadkowo nie stało, a trutki natychmiastowo usunął. Nie gniewał się już na dziadka, ale po pewnym czasie zaczął zarzucać sobie brak uwagi i nieodpowiedzialność. Ustawiony związek z Olią, oczywiście usunął, tak samo jak i wszelkie formy kontaktu i wszystko co z nią związane. Od tamtej pory nie odezwała się ani słowem i blondyn zastanawiał się od czasu do czasu, czy ciągle jest w mieście. Miał nadzieję, że jednak odpuściła sobie szopkę z zakochaniem i wyjechała.

Dziadek nie miał zamiaru jechać na ślub. Lubił Victora i Yuriego, ale taka podróż była by dla niego przeprawą życia. Zwłaszcza, że kategorycznie odmówił wejścia do samolotu, nawet stojącego na pasie startowym. Yuri, Mila i Yakow zostali odebrani z lotniska przez Yuriego, Yuko i tłum fanów, którzy zgromadzili się specjalnie na przyjazd swoich idoli. Po wielu ekscesach i trudach podróży Yuri znów stanął przed tradycyjnym, japońskim domem państwa Katsukich. Zatęsknił za tym miejscem. To tutaj coś zmieniło się w jego dotychczasowym spojrzeniu na swoje życie i zawodową karierę. Stracił tu Victora, ale zyskał tak wiele motywacji nowych przyjaciół, woli walki i innych pozytywnych aspektów, że w sumie przyjazd tutaj okazał się dla niego wybawieniem i wyjściem z cienia Nikiforowa.

Otabek jeszcze się nie pojawił. Nie odpisał także na żadną wiadomość, ale mogło to być równie dobrze spowodowane męczącą odprawą, czy brakiem zasięgu. W każdym razie obiecał, że będzie, a Yuri mu wierzył.

Od kiedy w wieku 6 lat poznał Victora, nie myślał, że żyje na tej planecie ktoś, kto bardziej działa mu na nerwy. Do dziś. Żeńska wersja Victora, jeszcze bardziej nadpobudliwa oglądała go z każdej możliwej strony i truła nad uchem, kiedy próbował skupić się miską katsudonu, którego nie jadł od wieków. Chyba nawet prosiak był lekko podirytowany, a to już wyczyn. Yuko przyprowadziła swoje córki, które urosły od kiedy ostatnio je widział. Wszystkie zaczęły jeździć już na łyżwach i nawet tworzyć swoje choreografie. W końcu imiona zobowiązują. Rośnie mu konkurencja.

\- Są... ładne – zatwierdził wygląd obrączek, które podarował mu na przechowanie Victor, ciesząc się przy tym jak małe bubu.

\- Tylko ich nie zgub, polegam na tobie Yuraćka.

\- Musiałbym być roztrzepanym tobą.

\- Jeżeli chodzi o sprawy tak dla mnie ważne, to nic nie zmąci mojej odpowiedzialności.

\- Victor, potwierdziłeś zamówienie kwiatów? Teraz kwiaciarnia będzie już zamknięta – zapytała, wchodząca do pokoju Yuko.

\- O cholera...

Leżał już wygodnie w łóżku. Postanowił wcześniej położyć się spać, by jutro nie być zmęczonym od samego rana. Na szafce obok leżało małe granatowe pudełeczko, obite miękkim materiałem. W tle słyszał jeszcze kilka głosów z pokoju obok. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani tym co miało zdarzyć się następnego dnia. Yuri otworzył pudełeczko i obrócił w palcach złotą obrączkę. Była dosyć duża, pewnie należała do Victora. Raz jeden rozmawiali z Otabekiem o małżeństwie. To było chyba trzy miesiące po tym jak się poznali. Nie chodziło oczywiście o ich potencjalne małżeństwo, ale o sensowność instytucji samej w sobie. Yuri od zawsze był na nie. Wiedział dobrze jak skończył się związek małżeński jego rodziców. Nie przypieczętował ich miłości, ale tylko zburzył harmonię i uwiązał ich do siebie. Poczuli się zamknięci i ograniczeni. Takie myślenie najwyraźniej po nich przejął. Nie widział sensu w utrudnianiu sobie życia i pakowaniu się w coś, z czego później trudniej się wyplątać. Otwarcie mu to powiedział. Dopiero co zaczynali sobie wtedy uświadamiać, że tworzy się między nimi jakaś silniejsza więź. Ta rozmowa była niezobowiązująca i zupełnie luźna, jednak zostawiła w nim dziwne uczucie. Kiedy teraz do niej wracał, czuł, że jego myślenie brzmiało odrobinę dziecinnie, a on wypowiadał się o rzeczy, o której nie miał pojęcia. Otabek jako starszy zostawił sądy dla siebie, ale nigdy nie zaprzeczył temu, że chciałby wziąć kiedyś ślub. Oczywiście kiedy wzbije się na szczyt kariery, zostanie wielkim graczem i przede wszystkim znajdzie kogoś, co do kogo będzie pewny swoich uczuć. Siedzieli wtedy przy małej zatoczce, praktycznie na brzegu betonowego „klifu" na zielonej, obdartej ławce. Pamiętał chłód ciągnący znad wody. Że też ciągle siedzą w nim takie szczegóły. Otabek powiedział wtedy, że jego rodzice byli małżeństwem i to dosyć długo. Dopasowali się idealnie, bo matka miała trudny charakter, a ojciec potrafił go utemperować. Zarówno wtedy, jak i teraz widział w ich opisie siebie i Otabeka, tylko struktura wyobrażenia zmieniła się na przeciwną. Teraz już nie siebie widział jako postać z trudnym charakterem do opanowania, przez spokojnego Otabeka. To on miał stać się tym, który będzie uciszał jego nerwy. Kołysać w ramionach, tłumaczyć i uspokajać ciepłym dotykiem. Kiedy brakowało mu odwagi, by zrealizować te plany, przypominał sobie wszystkie ich szczęśliwe chwile, wizualizował możliwość ich utracenia i braku powrotu do przeszłości. Łzy wzbierały się wtedy w jego oczach, a pierś zaciskał mocny ból.

Nie był jeszcze nawet pełnoletni, brakował mu niecały rok, a już miał tak konkretne plany na przyszłość. Czy to nie za wcześnie? Zastanawiał się często. Skoro przyszłość ta wracała i zarysowywała się tak mocno, to chyba jednak nie za wcześnie.

Następnego dnia rano nadal nie znalazł żadnej wiadomości od Otabeka, choć według planu tego ranka miał jechać po niego na lotnisko. Już od wczesnych porannych godzin panował w domu chaos totalny. Najbardziej szalała Yuko, Victor i jego matka. Przekomarzali się między sobą na okrągło. Yuko nie miała żadnej ogłady i szacunku dla pani w średnim wieku, a to znaczyło, że musiała ją czymś porządnie zdenerwować. Yakow ponad godzinę próbował wyprasować koszulę, co skończyło się wypaleniem dziury centralnie na piersi, przez co musiał biec z panem Katsuki po nową, z czego był delikatnie mówiąc niezadowolony. Mila wyszykowana najszybciej z nich wszystkich, już kilka godzin przed ślubem, stwierdziła, że jest to zabieg konieczny, bo Sara musi zobaczyć ją tak piękną, by oniemiała z zachwytu. Cieszyła się jak Phichit na wyprzedaży gadżetów dla chomików w sklepie zoologicznym, ponieważ Włoszka miała przyjechać bez brata. Już planowała jak wyzna jej uczucia i pocałuje w świetle świec, na werandzie, w środku nocy, najlepiej jeszcze gdyby kropił letni deszczyk.

Niebo jednak było czyste jak łza i nic nie wskazywało na to, że będzie padać.

\- Otabek odbierz telefon, bo przysięgam, że pokroję cię tępą łyżwą! - Yuri przeszedł z grzecznych próśb na groźby, gdy Otabek nie odebrał szósty raz.

\- Pewnie leci i nie ma zasięgu, uspokój się – powiedział Mila wpinając małe, srebrne kwiatuszki we włosy.

\- Jestem spokojny – odparł bez przekonania – Ale ten jełop miał tu być już kilka godzin temu.

\- Sary też jeszcze nie ma i nie szaleję. Ja wiem, że ktoś tu jest szaleńczo zakochany, ale daj mu czas, ok? – cmoknęła w jego kierunku i pobiegła jak strzała, gdy ujrzała w oknie wysiadającą z taksówki Sarę.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał prosiak, wchodząc do jego pokoju.

\- Co ty u robisz? Nie powinieneś czegoś tam jeszcze sprawdzać.

\- Victor pojechał z matką, poradzą sobie. Pani Nikiforow ma tyle energii, że nie potrzeba jej żadnej pomocy – odrzekł nieśmiało i usiadł na skraju łóżka Yuriego.

\- Denerwuje cię?

\- Strasznie – przyznał się i uśmiechnął.

\- No, jest jak bardziej wnerwiająca wersja Victora. Nie dziwię się, że nie miał z nią kontaktu.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym?

\- Wbrew pozorom znam Victora dłużej niż ty.

\- No tak – zawstydził się jeszcze bardziej Japończyk – Cieszę się, że zgodziłeś się zostać moim drużbą. Wiem, że nigdy nie pałałeś do mnie specjalną sympatią, ale wiedz, że od samego początku bardzo cię lubiłem i podziwiałem, nawet kiedy jeszcze nie zdawałeś sobie sprawy z mojego istnienia.

\- No już mi tak nie słódź Katsuki – próbował być sobą Yuri, ale chyba gdzieś głęboko, wewnątrz czuł się podobnie. Każdy kto daje mu szansę do wykrzesania z siebie woli do walki i osiągania sukcesów, miał dla niego duże znaczenie i był ważny w jego życiu. A Yuri to zrobił i to bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny, nawet jeśli nie miał takiego zamiaru.

\- Myślisz, że możemy być przyjaciółmi? – „Chcesz być moim przyjacielem, czy nie?" słowa Otabeka wyryły mu się przed oczami wyobraźni. Mimowolnie uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz.

\- Myślałem, że już dawno jesteśmy.

\- Jakoś dziwnie to okazujesz – zaśmiał się prosiak i oddał uśmiech.

\- jestem szorstką osobą, to prawda, ale też mam uczucia... wbrew pozorom. Tylko nie mów nikomu. Straciłbym reputację.

\- Będę milczał jak grób.

Mila nie interesowała się tym, że rude kędziory wyleciały z jej pięknej fryzury i dyndały jej nad brwiami. Zatrzymała się na kamiennej dróżce i czekała, po prostu patrzyła. Wyglądu Sary nie dało opisać się słowami. Piękna, urocza, powabna, elegancka – takie określenia były wręcz obrazą. Lekko karmelowa cera, czarne włosy, gładkie i proste, spięte w połowie z tyłu piękną spinką z diamencikami, długa granatowa suknia mieniąca się brokatowym pyłem i eleganckie buty na srebrnym obcasie. Bardzo drobna, ale nieprzesadnie chuda. Pięknie zarysowane obojczyki i zgrabne plecy, ukazane przez wycięcie. I przede wszystkim anielski uśmiech, zdobił jej twarz bardziej niż makijaż, którego i tak nie potrzebowała. Mila nie czuła zazdrości, jej plan zaimponowania wyglądem był z góry przegrany.

Nie mogła równać się z urodą Sary. Ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, dziewczyna patrzyła na nią w ten sam sposób, w jaki ona w stronę Włoszki.

\- Pomóc wnieść pani bagaż? - zapytał taksówkarz, gdy uporał się z wyjęciem go z bagażnika. Największy był oczywiście prezent dla młodej pary, owinięty w srebrny papier, zwieńczony fantazyjną kokardą.

\- Nie, dziękuję panu, poradzę sobie – odpowiedziała niemrawo Sara i zapłaciła mu za usługę. Gdy samochód odjechał, a Mila nadal nie ruszyła się z miejsca, brunetka sama postanowiła wykonać jakiś krok. Podeszła powoli i złączyła nieśmiało ręce naprzodzie.

\- Cześć – pierwsze słowa jakie wypowiedziała do Mili po tak długim czasie. Nie ważne jakie one były, ważne że skierowane tylko do niej .

\- Cześć..

\- Ładnie wyglądasz. Podoba mi się ten artystyczny nieład – wskazała skinieniem głowy na rude włosy.

\- Były ładnie ułożone, ale trochę wyrwały się spod kontroli. Zaraz je poprawię – Mila szybko zaczęła przylizywać roztańczone loczki.

\- Nie.. Tak ci bardziej pasuje. Do dzikiej Mili, którą znałam.

Znałam.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłam.

\- Wiem. Byłabym bardzo zawiedziona, gdybyś się zmieniła. To tamtą Milę pokochałam.

Serce Rosjanki mało co nie przebiło się przez żebra i nie wyleciało prosto w dłonie ukochanej. Miała wrażenie, że wszyscy na około słyszą jego bicie. Łomot w jej uszach prawie zagłuszał słowa Sary. Wrażenie nieba na ziemi pogłębiło się, gdy dziewczyna wzięła ją w ramiona i otoczyła ochronnym uściskiem. Mimo ciepła na zewnątrz, gładka skóra Rosjanki była zimna jak lód, chodź od środka rozsadzało ją gorąco. Nie mogła zdecydować się między płaczem, a krzykiem szczęścia. Zamiast wykonywać jakikolwiek ruch milczała, zmrożona zbyt wielką dawką emocji.

\- Wiesz co było najgorsze przez e kilka miesięcy? – wyszeptała Sara.

\- Nie...

\- Codziennie trzymałam telefon przy uchu i udawałam, że z tobą rozmawiam. Opowiadałam ci każdy dzień, każdą głupotę, chciałabym, żebyś to wszystko słyszała, żebyś była tego świadoma. Ból rozrywał mi serce, ale nigdy nie zdecydowałam się połączyć naprawdę. Chciałam odpuścić, ale coś mi nie pozwalało. Każdego dnia czekałam na wieczór, kiedy będę mogła zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i znów udawać, że możesz mnie usłyszeć i zrozumieć, tak jak tylko ty potrafisz – Sara nie przestawał opowiadać, mimo że mokre łzy towarzyszki spływały jej po ramieniu – Aż w końcu doprowadziłam się na skraj wyczerpania, do punktu, kiedy nie mogłam już funkcjonować bez ciebie. Wydzierałam się na Mickyego, wszystko mu wygarnęłam, naraziłam go na stres. Oszalałam. Przez ciebie.

\- Przepraszam...

\- Nie. Zasłużył na to, tak samo jak ja zasłużyłam na to by móc mu to wszystko wygarnąć. Za to ty nie zasłużyłaś na nic, co ci uczyniłam – Włoszka odsunęła się nieznacznie, ale Mila przygarnęła ją powrotem do siebie.

\- Nie odsuwaj się jeszcze. Muszę poczuć, że to prawda.

\- Mila... chciałabyś spróbować znów ze mną być?

\- To pytanie mnie obraża, myślałam, że lepiej mnie znasz. Przecież muszę usłyszeć, wszystko co mi opowiadałaś przez telefon.

\- Trochę to potrwa i dużo rzeczy już zapomniałam.

\- Dam ci tyle czasu na przypomnienie, ile tylko potrzebujesz... teraz już usłyszę.

\- Nareszcie – Sara posłała jej najbardziej promienny uśmiech na jaki było ją stać.

Mila nareszcie mogła go zobaczyć.

\- Yuri do kwadratu. Gotowi? – zapytał rozbiegana Yuko, niosąc wielką torbę.

\- Już? – zapytał lekko przerażony Yuri.

\- No co ty, nie denerwuj się tak, to chyba ja mam większy powód do zdenerwowania – zaśmiał się prosiak, widząc jego reakcję.

\- Nie o to chodzi... - wzrok Rosjanina powędrował automatycznie na telefon.

Gdzie on się podziewał?


	22. Chapter 22

Na uroczystość pojechał bez niego. Wszyscy się spieszyli, więc nie mógł opóźniać ceremonii. Strasznie się denerwował stojąc tuż obok Yuriego jako jego drużba. Po drugiej stronie, zupełnie wyluzowany i ośmielony prezentował się Chris. Obrączki trzymał w pudełku, zaciśnięte kurczowo w pięści. Przed wyjazdem sześć razy sprawdzał, czy aby na pewno są na swoim miejscu.

Czuł się dziwnie. Każdy go obserwował i wywierał na nim presję.

Miejsce prezentowało się pięknie. Przystrojono w białe kwiaty, różnorodnych gatunków. Tworzyły osobliwy i magiczny klimat. Jednak to co zachwycało najbardziej, to widok rodziców młodych. Trzymali się razem w wielkim wzruszeniu. Matka Victora nie opuszczała na krok swojej nowej rodziny, wreszcie czuła się potrzebna. Chyba jeszcze przez dłuższy czas zamierzała uprzykrzać im życie. Po paru dniach można było do niej przywyknąć.

Sam Yuri wzruszył się, gdy dwójka zakochanych po uszy mężczyzn składała sobie przysięgę wierności i miłości małżeńskiej. A dodając do tego jeszcze , że byli jego najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, to można powiedzieć, że prawie uronił łzę. Co oczywiście się nie stało. Był twardym mężczyzną o delikatnym wyglądzie.

Gdy nadchodziła najważniejsza chwila wymiany obrączek, począł dreptać w miejscu ze zdenerwowania. Wtedy właśnie na drugim końcu wielkiego tłumu, dostrzegł Otabeka. Uśmiechał się do niego, a po chwili uniósł kciuki w geście dodającym otuchy. Yuri był zły i szczęśliwy jednocześnie. Głupek przysporzył mu tylko więcej zdenerwowania spóźniając się i nie odbierając telefonów. Odpowiedział mu jednak nieśmiałym półuśmiechem. Teraz, kiedy czuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, wszystko stało się odrobinę prostsze.

Nie przewrócił się, nie zgubił obrączek i nie zbłaźnił, a to najważniejsze.

Ani Yuri, ani Victor nie mogli oderwać od siebie wzroku nawet na sekundę, nie mówiąc już o niebiańskich uśmiechach na ich twarzach, które dla blondyna nabierały błazeńskiego charakteru. Ale to chyba już przed jego naturalny odruch bycia wrednym, bo reszta gości zachwycała się i wzdychała raz za razem.

Ceremonia zakończyła się szybko, a jedyne o czym mógł myśleć Yuri to spotkanie z Otabekiem i porządna kłótnia za to, że go wystawił. Już nie mógł doczekać się konfrontacji. Ten jednak znowu zniknął mu z oczu. I ponownie zaczynała się gra w poszukiwanie. Nerwy tygrysa były na wyczerpaniu. Ewidentnie bawił się z nim w jakieś chore podchody. Goście rozpierzchli się we wszystkich kierunkach, każdy w swoim prywatnym celu.

\- Yuraćka! Chodź z nami! – krzyczała uradowana Mila, ciągnąc za dłoń roześmianą Sarę. Rudowłosa zdążyła się już z kimś pobić i stłuc kilka kieliszków, ale w końcu ktoś dobierał się do jej dziewczyny. Mówiąc dobierał, bardziej chodziło o próbę zaproszenia do rozmowy przez jednego z dalekich kuzynów Yuriego. Skończył z siniakiem pod okiem i bluzgami w nieznanym sobie języku na karku.

\- Czekam na kogoś.

-Widziałam Otabeka jak wchodził do sali.

\- To czemu ja go nie widziałem? – wyminął je zirytowany.

\- Bo patrzysz tam, gdzie nie trzeba.

Matka Victora ustawiała wszystkich po kątach, ale na szczęście młoda para zbyt zajęta była sobą, by zwracać uwagę na jej ekscesy. Yuri siedział na kolanach Victora i porównywali swoje obrączki, tak jakby nie były identyczne. Zakochanie robi z ludzi idiotów. A w przypadku tej dwójki nawet nie musiało się specjalnie wysilać.

Yakov objadał się japońskimi potrawami i nawet próbował jeść pałeczkami. Prawie udusił się ,kiedy ktoś popchnął go od tyłu, a pałeczki wbiły mu się w gardło.

Yuri ciągle poszukiwał jednej osoby i nie zwracał uwagi na zaczepiająco go na okrągło ludzi.

\- Yuri, zrób nam zdjęcie! – krzyknął Phichit i ustawił się obok Chrisa w dziwnej pozie, która miała być chyba seksowna.

\- Nie mam czasu.

\- No weeź, nie bądź taki! Jedna fotka.

Skończyło się na całej sesji, podczas której dwójka przyjaciół włączyła tryb top model, a Yuri dostawał nerwicy napadowej. Był o jeden kroczek od rzucenia telefonem o granitową posadzkę.

\- Będzie tego! – zrezygnował z końcu.

\- Jeszcze jedno, jak mam nogę tak! – zachwycił się Chris i uniósł nogę ponad głowę – Tak majestatycznie!

\- Wyglądacie jak cyrkowcy, a nie jak modele – dodał z politowaniem Yuri i zrobił ostatnie zdjęcie. Kiedyś będzie ich nimi szantażował. Najprawdopodobniej na starość.

\- Yuri, spróbuj tego! – podbiegła Mila i podała mu pod nos łyżkę z cuchnącym... czymś. Breja przypominała kaszkę dla dzieci, ale śmierdziała jak nie jeden żul na petersburskich ulicach .

\- Zabieraj to... - odepchnął od siebie „przysmak".

\- No nie wygląda apetycznie, ale to specjalny pleśniowy ser z jakimś dziwnym francuskim dodatkiem.

\- Nie zjem tego, zabierz, bo mi niedobrze – gdyby Yuri jadł coś tego dnia, pewnie teraz by to zwrócił – Zamknij usta i nie całuj już dzisiaj tej biednej dziewczyny – wskazał na nadchodzącą Sarę.

\- A właśnie, że ją wycałuję! Chodź tu piękna! – rzuciła się na dziewczynę.

\- O matko! Zdechło ci coś w ustach? – Sara zakryła nos dłonią i uciekła z piskiem, gdy Mila zaczęła na nią cmokać jak rasowy zboczeniec.

Yuri już miał się zmyć, ale zapowiedziano pierwszy taniec świeżo upieczonych małżonków. Jako świadek nie mógł opuścić teraz sali, choć nie wiedział od kiedy to przejmuje się takimi głupotami. Otabek znów zniknął mu z oczu. Możliwe, że widział go kątem oka, gdy Mila podsuwała mu pod nos śmierdzącą przekąskę. Skrzywił się na jej wspomnienie. Bądź co bądź, Mila była wszystkożerna.

Wszyscy z zachwytem przyglądali się jak dwaj mężczyźni elegancko suną po parkiecie. Poruszali się jakby tańczyli po lodzie. Yuri nigdy nie pomyślał, że są tak świetnymi tancerzami. A dodatkowo pasowali do siebie jako para taneczna. Niższy Japończyk wyglądał na drobnego i filigranowego w ramionach ukochanego. Widać, że czuł się na swoim miejscu, bezpieczny i kochany. Miłość aż od nich biła. Wzruszony Phichit robił więcej zdjęć niż zatrudniony fotograf. JJ nie patrzył na młodych, zamiast tego spoglądał zalotnie na jakąś dziewczynę, na oko Yuriego za młodą i za ładną dla niego. Mama Yuriego zalała się łzami, a mąż podawał jej chusteczki. Zdążył już wypić trochę sake i opowiedzieć kilka nieśpiesznych żartów.

Piękna aura zachwyciła zgromadzonych. Klimat naprawdę przypominał baśniowy ślub, taki jak wyobrażają sobie wszystkie księżniczki w bajkach. Yuriemu zbierało się na wymioty, mimo, że zapomniał już o zapachu pleśniowego sera. Nagle jego wzrok zatrzymał się na stojącym w drugim rogu sali Otabeku. Bezczelnie sobie tam stał i się uśmiechał. W dodatku do niego, nie zwracając uwagi na młodych. Rosjanin wskazał palcem na małżonków, by zwrócić jego uwagę. On jedynie pokiwał przecząco głową i dalej wpatrywał się tylko w niego. Yuri przygryzł wargę, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć. Nie mógł przecież pokazać, że zachowanie Kazacha mu się podoba. Taniec trwał w nieskończoność, a spojrzenie nie uciekało od niego. Ciągle czuł je na sobie, nawet kiedy postanowił udawać, że nie zwraca na to uwagi. Gdy muzyka ucichła, a goście w zachwycie bili brawo, ruszył szybko z miejsca.

Tłum ludzi zastąpił mu drogę. Każdy chciał pogratulować nowożeńcom i wręczyć upominki. Potykał się o czyjeś stopy i ślizgał na materiałach długich sukienek. Odór pomieszanych perfum mieszał mu w głowie. Gdy wydostał się po drugiej stronie zbiegowiska ludzi, Otabeka oczywiście nie było. Tupnął zezłoszczony nogą i zazgrzytał zębami.

Zaraz przypomniał sobie o życzeniach dla Yuriego i Victora i znów musiał zaprzestać poszukiwań. Zdążył jedynie wyjrzeć na korytarz oraz wyjść przed budynek i szybko się rozejrzeć.

\- No więc tak, jak wiecie, wkurzacie mnie niemiłosiernie, ale nic nie poradzę na to, że chcąc nie chcąc muszę was tolerować. A, że to was ślub to obiecuję do końca tej nocy was nie obrażać. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie razem szczęśliwi i szybko z siebie nie zrezygnujecie, bo i tak nikt inny by was nie chciał. To był ostatni raz... w każdym razie, mam nadzieję, że będziecie dalej trenować, razem czy osobno, bo jesteście jedyną dla mnie namiastką konkurencji, w porównaniu do reszty tych leszczy...

\- Ej, nie rań! – odezwał się z tyłu JJ.

\- Cicho, to moje życzenia. Na czym to ja... tak, nie będę wam życzył miłości, bo widzę, że tak macie jej aż w nadmiarze, a poza tym jestem w tym słaby. Proszę. To ode mnie, a to – tu podał im wielkie pudło – Od dziadka. Przeprasza was, ale nie mógł przyjechać. Nie wiem co tam jest, ale zgaduję, że coś do jedzenia, więc nie otwórzcie tego za pół roku, bo inaczej wyjdzie samo.

Prosiak uśmiecha się przez całą tą przedziwną przemowę, a Victor złapał go w mocny uścisk.

\- Dziękuję Yuri – powiedział tylko, a po chwili do uścisku przyłączył się jego mąż. Yuri nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że łza zakręciła mu się w oku. W końcu znowu poczuł zapach pleśniowego sera.

...

\- Widziałeś Otabeka? – pytał po raz setny tego wieczora blond włosy chłopak.

\- Jasne, przed chwilą, tańczył z kuzynką Victora – odparł z ustami pełnymi jedzenia Prosiak. Chociaż na własnym weselu mógł się porządnie najeść. Po miesiącu miodowym znów restrykcyjna, sportowa dieta.

\- Co?! Dlaczego tylko ja go nie widzę?

\- Może źle szukasz.

\- Może się zapchaj.

\- Miałem mieć dzisiaj dyspensę od obrażania.

\- To mnie nie denerwuj.

\- Może zamiast go szukać, poczekaj aż sam do ciebie przyjdzie.

\- Nie wiem o co mu chodzi – Yuri opadł ciężko na krzesło obok Prosiaka.

Victor popijał sake razem z ojcem Yuriego i jakimś wujkiem. Słuchał kolejnych „śmiesznych" historii nowego taty.

Mila i Sara tańczyły na samym środku sal. Włoszka dała się doprosić dopiero kiedy rudowłosa dokładnie wyszczotkowała zęby.

\- Ja też nie wiem, obaj jesteście dziwni. Pewnie dlatego tak bardzo do siebie pasujecie.

\- Dzięki... Napijemy się?

\- Chyba się przesłyszałem?! Jesteś niepełnoletni, a mi odbija po alkoholu.

\- Pamiętam... Ale dzisiaj wyjątkowy dzień, poza tym Victor już jest twoim mężem, nawet jeśli się na niego rzucisz, to już nikt nie będzie zgorszony.

\- Nikt, oprócz całej mojej rodziny...

\- A co, nie znają cię jeszcze od tej strony? – zapytał Rosjanin głosem, który równie dobrze mógłby należeć do samego diabła.

Cel wieczoru : Upić Prosiaka.

Cel nr dwa: Znaleźć Otabeka.

„ No choodź", „Po jednym nikomu nie zaszkodzi", „Ze mną się nie napijesz?", „Za wasze pożycie małżeńskie, za to obowiązkowo musisz się napić", „Zobacz jak Victor dobrze się bawi".

Pół godziny później Prosiak skapitulował, po niemałych trudach. Na jednym oczywiście się nie skończyło, tak jak zapowiedział na początku.

Po kilku kieliszkach zebrało mu się na wyznania. Opowiadał o tym jak to musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie wykrzyczeć Victorowi w twarz, że go kocha. Jak musiał chować jego plakaty i figurki, za każdym razem, gdy starszy zjawiał się w drzwiach jego pokoju. Nawet o tym, że czasem trudno było mu jeździć i skupić się na treningach, bo miał „mały problem", gdy „Vikuś mu się przyglądał". Tego akurat blondyn nie chciał słyszeć, ale oznaczało to, że jest coraz bliżej celu.

\- Jak się bawi moje słoneczko? – pojawił się rozradowany Victor, ale mina zrzedła mu na widok alkoholu.

\- Mężu! Kocham cię, wiesz?

\- Wiem – uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie i ukradkiem zabrał butelkę sake ze stołu – Nie chcesz iść trochę odpocząć?

\- No co ty, świetnie się bawię.

\- Nalegam... wyjdźmy na świeże powietrze – pociągnął małżonka w ramiona i zaśmiał się, gdy ukochany uwiesił mu się na szyi, tak jak za pierwszym razem, podczas pamiętnego bankietu. To wtedy pierwszy raz jego serce szybciej zabiło na wyznania młodszego mężczyzny. I do dzisiejszego dnia bije żarliwie – Ty też nie pijesz młody. Nawet mi się nie waż sięgać po kieliszek, kiedy mnie nie będzie.

\- Tak jest kapitanie! – zasalutował blondyn i zabrał się za jedzenie przepysznych ciastek z wiśniowym kremem. Gdy jego żołądek zdecydował, że więcej już w siebie nie wciśnie, ponownie przypomniał sobie o zaginionym.

Jeszcze przez godzinę Yuri bawił się w detektywa. Gdy stracił już nadzieję i głowę do zabawy, postanowił odpocząć w cichszym miejscu. W sąsiedztwie głównej sali, znajdowała się druga, mniejsza. Otwarta na większą, ale i zaciemniona i bardziej spokojna.

Gdzieś z oddali usłyszał jak Phichit piszczy niczym zagorzała fanka, ale to pewnie dlatego, że zobaczył czułości swojej ukochanej pary.

Opadł ciężko na miękką kanapę. Tylko światło z dużej sali rozjaśniało mu delikatnie ciemność. Muzyka docierała tam w przygłuszonej przez grube ściany formie. W końcu jego słuch mógł odpocząć od hałasu. Chłód pomieszczenia dostarczał jeszcze więcej przyjemności, w przeciwieństwie do zapełnionej ludźmi, dusznej sali. Dopiero kiedy ktoś odkrząknął, spojrzał przed siebie. Na identycznej kanapie siedział Otabek i spoglądał na niego.

\- Znalazłeś mnie.

\- Nawet nie szukałem.

\- Czyli szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności.

Złość, którą czuł jeszcze kilkanaście minut wcześniej minęła. Nie miał już ochoty, by na niego krzyczeć. A jedynie usiąść obok i położyć głowę na ramieniu.

\- Czemu to robiłeś?

\- Z nudów.

\- Jesteś dziwny – wybełkotał młodszy- Aż tak bardzo cię nudzę?

\- Przeciwnie, tylko ty dostarczasz mi rozrywkę.

\- Wiecznie znudzony, introwertyczny przystojniak, szukający rozrywki poprzez napastowanie małych chłopców. Brzmi jak pomysł na chory kryminał.

\- Czasem czuję się jakbym żył w kryminale.

\- Od kiedy cię poznałem, to i ja się do tego przyznam.

\- Wprowadzam do twojego życia odrobinę dreszczyku. To zaszczyt.

Yuri wstał. Zachwiał się delikatnie przy pierwszym kroku, ale szybko oprzytomniał i poprawił rozpięta marynarkę, która zsunęła mu się z ramienia. Dwoma krokami przebył dzielący ich dystans. Opadł tuż obok bruneta. Natychmiastowo uderzył go w nozdrza zapach jego perfum. Stykali się ramionami.

\- Czemu nie bawisz się z innymi?

\- Wolałem pobawić się z tobą – Yuri czuł, że starszy go prowokuje.

\- Prosiak i Victor będą zawiedzeni.

\- Nie zauważą jednego gościa mniej, z resztą swój obowiązek spełniłem.

\- Obowiązek?

\- Złożyłem życzenia, dałem prezent , wypiłem za nich. Chyba wystarczająco się postarałem?

\- Chyba...

Otabek zwrócił ciało w kierunku Rosjanina. Założył nogę na nogę, by było mu wygodniej i położył rękę za głową młodszego, na oparciu kanapy.

\- Nie przyglądaj mi się...

\- Dlaczego? Przecież to lubisz.

\- Nie prawda.

\- Kłamiesz.

\- Znowu włącza ci się tryb maszyny do wykrywania kłamstw.

\- Nie mam takiego trybu. Po prostu wiem czego pragniesz.

\- To ciekawe. Bo ja sam tego nie wiem.

Słodki oddech, przesiąknięty alkoholem załaskotał go w policzek. Odwrócił twarz i zlustrował twarz towarzysza z góry na dół kilka razy. Zatrzymał się na uchylonych zachęcająco ustach. Namacalna atmosfera erotyzmu wisiała pomiędzy nimi. Yuri nie chciał, by kierował nim alkohol.

\- Mogę cię pocałować? – Odezwał się Otabek.

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

\- Widzę twoje niezdecydowanie.

\- Gdyby tak było, to sam podjąłbyś decyzję. Nie miej się za nieomylnego.

Otabek pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i najwyraźniej podjął decyzję za ich obu, przyciskając miękkie wargi do ust Rosjanina. Ten zdążył złapać tylko krótki oddech. Szybkie postanowienie pod wpływem chwili, zmieniło się w żarliwą próbę zbliżenia się do siebie i przelania na siebie nawzajem tęsknoty. Ręka Otabeka wsunęła się pod marynarkę i spoczęła na talii drugiego chłopaka. Nawet przez materiał koszuli czuł jej ciepło. Muzyka na sali ucichła, dzięki czemu w pomieszczeniu rozniósł się dźwięk słodkich, rozkosznych pocałunków.

Ramię Yuriego objęło szyję Otabeka, za to ten odwdzięczył się przyciągnięciem mniejszego ciała do siebie, wkładając dłoń pod jego udo. Połączyli się w coraz agresywniejszych, zmysłowych pieszczotach, które niespodziewanie przerwał Yuri, gdy poczuł jak zostaje wciągany na kolana bruneta.

\- Już wystarczy – wiedział, że on plus alkohol nigdy nie daje dobrego skutku. Otabek otrzeźwiał i niechętnie oderwał się od przygryzania pełnych warg. Uszanował tę decyzję.

\- Chodź, wyjdziemy na zewnątrz. Strasznie ucichło obok.

\- Chodźmy – zgodził się, podając mu dłoń.

Okazało się, że wszyscy goście wyszli na dziedziniec, by wypuścić świecące lampiony ku niebu. Mila z Sarą trzymały swój, na którym narysowały szminką wielkie serce. Yuri pierwszy raz miał uczestniczyć w takim wydarzeniu. Ale widok nawet na placu zapierał dech w piersiach. Zabrał swój lampion, to samo zrobił Otabek.

\- Chyba żartujecie?! Chcecie żeby wasze drogi kiedyś się rozeszły? – oburzyła się Mila.

Otabek niewiele zastanawiając się oddał swój lampion małej dziewczynce i dotknął ten trzymany przez Yuriego. Blondyn zgodził się na to, prezentując piękny uśmiech. Nie zamierzali afiszować się narysowanymi sercami. To co wiedzieli o sobie nawzajem i o związku, który dzielili wystarczyło, by posłać go w niebo razem.

Gdy setki światełek zawisły w powietrzu i unosiły się powoli w górę, noszone przez wiatr, Yuri poczuł się autentycznie szczęśliwy. Zwłaszcza, że osoba, którą kochał patrzyła w tym samym kierunku, trzymając go za zimną dłoń.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już koniec. Dziękuję wszystkim za przeczytanie, oddane kudosy i komentarze <3


End file.
